The Sweetest Disaster
by Oh Purin
Summary: Cerita tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mengalami kesialan saat pertama bertemu dan tanpa sengaja mengalami insiden di atas 'ranjang' /MEANIE/Mingyu x Wonwoo/Genderswitch/GS/Seventeen/inspired from Wonderful Life
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Disaster

**The Sweetest Disaster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
ect

.

Genderswitch (GS) | Romance | Comedy | Drama | Mature

.

©Oh Purin

.

 _Based on plot of_ _ **Wonderful Life**_ _(Korean Drama/TV Series)  
*just inspired, not adapted*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1  
––The Beginning of Disaster––**

 _ **.**_

Mingyu membulatkan mata saat sebelah tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol dan menghancurkan maket yang telah susah payah dibangunnya selama dua minggu. Ia menghentakkan pundaknya, membalikkan tubuh pada seorang pria paruh baya yang telah membuatnya terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu.

"Appa! Lihat, kau merusak maketku!" Mingyu memandang ayahnya dengan kesal. Ia kini menyalahkan ayahnya yang secara tak langsung telah merusak maketnya. Karena gara-gara ayahnya lah tangannya tak sengeja reflek tergeser menabrak salah satu massa bangunan saat ia sedang mengerjakan maket itu.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu membungkam bibirnya dengan mengerucut, sedikit merasa takut ketika sang ayah menyentaknya dengan suara keras.

"Berapa kali pembantu harus naik turun ke kamarmu hanya untuk menyuruhmu datang ke bawah?! Semua orang menunda makan malam untuk menunggumu tapi kau malah membuang waktu di sini."

Mingyu mendengus. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu pembantu di rumahnya terus-menerus datang ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya turun ke bawah untuk ikut makan malam. Tapi ia hanya mengiyakan ucapan pembantunya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun meninggalkan maket yang mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa jam lagi.

Dan sayangnya maket itu telah roboh sekarang.

Menyakitkan.

"Appa! Aku tidak membuang waktu. Aku sibuk—"

"Aku bahkan sampai repot-repot kemari memanggilmu langsung tapi kau sekarang membantahku?! Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu." Dan ayahnya pun pergi sesudah itu.

Helaan napas Mingyu keluar panjang bersamaan dengan wajah lelahnya. Lirikan penuh kesedihan kemudian tertuju pada maket kesayangannya yang sekarat. Dan dengan berat hati langkahnya terkulai gontai meninggalkan maketnya, keluar kamar untuk mengikuti makan malam keluarga di ruang makan.

"Selamat malam, Gyu," kakak iparnya, Jeonghan, menyapanya dengan halus seperti biasa. Dan Mingyu hanya membalas dengan cengiran paksa saja. Bukan berarti ia membenci kakak iparnya. Ia hanya malas karena suasana hatinya sedang hancur seperti maketnya.

Mingyu duduk di hadapan kakak laki-lakinya, meraih sendok untuk bersiap memakan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Tapi saat ia baru saja akan memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba sang ayah memukul tangannya sampai makanan yang tertampung dalam sendok itu terlempar berhamburan.

"Appa!"

"Karenamu, kami semua belum ada yang makan tapi kau langsung seenaknya makan terlebih dahulu tanpa merasa bersalah seperti itu! Dimana rasa sopanmu?!"

Mingyu meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan berdecak malas, menyandarkan punggung di kursi dengan tatapan lurus tanpa mau melihat ke ayahnya.

Sementara sang ibu menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini kenapa? Biarkanlah anakmu makan." Ujarnya pada suaminya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada anak bungsunya. "Jangan hiraukan ayahmu. Makan saja. Makan yang banyak," hiburnya.

Mingyu memasang wajah cemberut, semakin bersikap manja saat sang ibu menghibur dirinya. Ia menurut, kembali menyendokkan makanan masih dengan raut tertekuk.

"Mana salammu, Kim Mingyu!" Ayahnya membentak lagi.

"Selamat makan!" seru Mingyu dengan nada tak ikhlas, lalu menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan mengunyah kasar.

Jeonghan menahan tawanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mingyu membuat kekacauan di meja makan. Entah ketika sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam, pasti selalu saja ada kerusuhan yang terjadi di antara Mingyu dan ayahnya. Pertikaian kedua pria itu tak pernah usai. Masalah sepele selalu menjadi besar saat keduanya sedang bertengkar. Terkadang Mingyu yang membuat masalah karena terlalu keras kepala dan sulit diatur, tetapi tak jarang juga ayahnya yang membuat perkara lebih dulu karena terlalu sensi pada anak bungsunya yang nakal itu.

"Bagaimana maketmu, Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol untuk membuka obrolan ringan. Ia adalah kakak Mingyu sekaligus anak sulung di rumah itu. Seungcheol telah memiliki gelar dokter dan sejak 3 tahun lalu ia menikahi seorang designer terkenal, yaitu Jeonghan.

"Dia merusaknya," Mingyu menjawab dengan sebal.

Seungcheol melirik ayahnya yang kini memandangi Mingyu sambil melotot, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Itu bukan masalah, kan? Kau tak perlu mengerjakan maket lagi."

"Itu masalah besar, hyung!" protes Mingyu, yang kepalanya langsung dihadiahi pukulan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau lah masalah besar di sini! Tinggalkan saja maketmu karena itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi!" bentak ayahnya.

"Tapi appa, aku tidak mau berhenti kuliah!" Mingyu menaruh sendoknya kasar seraya memandang ayahnya sambil merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti!"

"Tapi kau menyuruhku sekolah pilot!"

"Yang jelas aku tak menyuruhmu berhenti kuliah, kan!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi pilot!"

"Aku tidak mau kau jadi arsitek!"

"Tapi aku maunya jadi arsitek!"

"Seluruh keluargamu menginginkanmu menjadi pilot!"

"Itu tidak benar! Mereka semua mendukung pilihanku! Hanya kau saja yang memaksaku menjadi pilot. Kau menjadikanku tumbal untuk balas dendam karena mimpimu menjadi pilot saat muda tidak tercapai, aku benar kan?!"

Ayahnya terdiam.

Mingyu mencari masalah lagi rupanya.

"Yak— kau!" Ayahnya berdiri, pergi mencari koran atau apapun yang bisa digulung untuk menghajar anak bungsunya itu.

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya saat ayahnya datang menghampirinya untuk menyatakan perang. Anak itu berdiri meninggalkan kursinya, menghindari ayahnya yang akan memukulinya dengan gulungan kertas tebal.

"Sini kau! Anak kurang ajar!"

"Aak! Appa— Tidak, appa! Maafkan aku! Ampun! –Aduh! Appa!"

Dan kedua pria itu kemudian terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran di ruang makan.

Sementara ayah-anak itu membuat kegaduhan, ketiga orang yang masih duduk di tenang di meja makan pun mendesah maklum. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kelakuan Mingyu dan ayahnya yang tak jarang merusak satu atau dua perabotan rumah setiap harinya, sehingga kini mereka hanya bisa menghiraukan saja. Bahkan sekarang Jeonghan menganggap kericuhan itu sebagai hiburan dan candaan agar acara makan tidak membosankan.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaanmu tadi?" dan tiba-tiba, sang ibu membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah perkelahian antara anak bungsu dan suaminya.

Senyuman kecil Jeonghan tiba-tiba memudar saat mendengar pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Walau saat ini ibunya itu sedang fokus menatap makanan di piring, ia tahu benar bahwa pertanyaan itu sedang dilayangkan kepadanya.

Jujur saja, pertanyaan itu membuat Jeonghan takut. "Eomma, k-kami—"

Seungcheol memotong ucapannya. "Belum ada perubahan, eomma. Tapi, dokter mengatakan bahwa masih ada kemungkinan,"

Jeonghan menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Dan Seungcheol membalas tatapannya sembari menggenggam jemari istrinya itu, tersenyum untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

Pertanyaan ibunya memang sepele, tapi mampu membuat pasangan suami istri itu dilanda kegelisahan besar. Terlalu khawatir mengungkapkan kabar menyakitkan bahwa dokter kandungan lagi-lagi memberikan hasil negatif pada pemeriksaan rahim Jeonghan. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga takut membuat orang tua mereka lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan.

"Kau harus ikut terapi yang lain agar bisa hamil, Jeonghan," kata sang ibu yang tentu saja kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"A-aku akan berusaha." Jeonghan tersenyum getir.

Kemudian ketiga orang itu terjebak dalam keheningan –walau gaduh karena Mingyu dan ayahnya masih sedang berperang.

Hingga Seungcheol mencoba kembali membuka suara, hendak menanyakan opininya yang mungkin terdengar lancang. "Eomma, jika kami tidak akan punya an—"

"ADUH DUH DUH! APPAA! HENTIKAN!" Mingyu yang sebelumnya berlarian keluar ruang makan, kini kembali lagi ke ruangan itu dengan membawa jeritan menggelegar. Ia berlari mengelilingi meja makan dengan masih dikejar-kejar oleh sang ayah yang kini tak lagi membawa gulungan kertas –melainkan pentungan asli.

"AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU MASUK DALAM CATATAN HITAM SEMUA UNIVERSITAS DI DUNIA INI AGAR KAU TIDAK MELANJUTKAN MIMPI BODOHMU!" tukas ayahnya dengan kemurkaan yang makin menyala-nyala.

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA! MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI— AKK, SAKIT APPA! ADUHH!"

Ayahnya berhenti berlari, tapi masih berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan nafas terengah-engah kelelahan. Bagaimanapun, Mingyu punya kaki yang panjang sehingga anak itu sulit untuk ditangkap. Walaupun sudah biasa bertengkar dengan anaknya itu, emosinya bukan candaan. Pria paruh baya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kemarahannya.

"Kau kira kau akan bahagia dengan jalan hidupmu? Kau bisa lihat sendiri dampaknya di depan matamu! Seungcheol dulu juga melawan perintahku dan akibatnya dia tidak bisa memiliki anak sekarang! Kau masih mau membantah orang tuamu?! Kau juga ingin seperti kakakmu?!"

Langkah mundur Mingyu terhenti mendadak. Ia bukan terkejut karena bentakan ayahnya. Bahkan ia juga tidak peduli jika ayahnya memukulinya lagi. Ia lebih khawatir dengan kakaknya yang disinggung secara terang-terangan di ruangan itu.

Mingyu tertegun, memandang kakaknya dengan raut prihatin, terlebih lagi ketika melihat ekspresi kakak iparnya yang tampak sangat kaget dan seakan terpojokkan.

"A-appa. D-duduklah. Jangan sampai tekanan darahmu naik. Duduklah," nada Mingyu kepada sang ayah tiba-tiba melembut. Ia bahkan menghampiri ayahnya dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung kembali ke meja makan.

Dan ayahnya juga tak lagi memukul Mingyu karena sadar akan perkataannya yang kelepasan. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung anak sulungnya sendiri karena sejujurnya ia hanya sedang terbawa emosi.

"Se-selamat makan, appa~" Mingyu memberi tatapan riang pada ayahnya untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menegang sunyi di sana. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dengan wajah kaku, merasa bersalah dengan kedua kakaknya itu. "Ke-kenapa semuanya berhenti makan? Masakan Jeonghan-noona kan sangat enak. Jangan sampai kalian melewatkannya."

"Kali ini aku yang memasak, Mingyu. Jeonghan baru pulang dari rumah sakit," kata sang ibu, yang entah kenapa membuat atmosfer di ruang makan semakin mencekam.

"A-ah begitu. Anu, ngomong-ngomong, setelah sebulan aku mengikuti pelatihan di sekolah pilot, aku sepertinya sudah mulai beradaptasi. Teorinya begitu sulit, tapi praktiknya ternyata menyenangkan ya. Hahahah." Mingyu tertawa renyah, masih berusaha meramaikan suasana sekaligus untuk menghibur ayahnya –walaupun terpaksa.

Tetapi sayangnya, tak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi usaha Mingyu. Aura di ruangan itu masih terasa mengerikan sampai acara makan malam telah usai.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menatap kasihan pada maket-maket yang berserakan di kamar adiknya. Bukan hanya maket yang baru Mingyu buat yang rusak, tetapi juga maket-maket kecil yang telah dibangun dari jauh-jauh hari yang berhamburan di ruangan itu.

Adiknya sepertinya terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaan itu meskipun tahu bahwa pada ujungnya dia tak akan meraih gelar yang sejak kecil ia impikan.

"Ini yang baru saja rusak?" Seungcheol mengamati maket villa di atas meja depan sofa.

"Heum," Bibir Mingyu yang melengkung ke bawah, hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

"Appa membanting maketmu? Atau hanya mencabutnya?"

"Maketnya tersenggol tanganku,"

"Lalu kenapa appa yang kau salahkan?"

"Dia yang salah, hyung. Dia membuatku kaget." Mingyu menggerutu, masih sakit hati dengan maket itu.

Seungcheol hanya tertawa saja, tapi juga turut kasihan dan menyayangkan hasil jerih payah Mingyu yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan appa juga."

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi."

Seungcheol tak perlu berpikir lama untuk memahami maksud ucapan Mingyu. Ia mengerti bahwa adiknya itu merasa bersalah padanya walaupun tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. "Tak apa. Appa mungkin benar. Dulu, aku tak pernah menanggapi ucapannya. Dan sepertinya secara tak langsung Tuhan sedang menghukumku karena aku tak pernah mendengarkan nasihat appa."

Mingyu mengerjap. "Apa hubungannya cita-cita dengan punya anak? Appa itu tidak nyambung sama sekali, hyung. Jangan dengarkan dia."

"Jangan begitu, Mingyu. Kau mungkin akan terkena imbas juga jika tidak menuruti kemauan appa. Suatu saat kau bisa saja mengalami bencana yang berbeda denganku jika kau tak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Yang jelas, jangan sampai kau bernasib sepertiku, tidak bisa memiliki anak karena kutukan appa."

"Mana mungkin," Mingyu tertawa meremehkan, "Dia itu omong kosong. Untuk kali ini aku akan menurut saja padanya untuk mengikuti sekolah pilot. Setelah lulus aku akan kabur untuk mencapai gelar arsitektur impianku. Beres."

"Kau ini bicara seolah hidup itu gampang. Mana mau appa melepasmu begitu saja."

"Aku tidak butuh izin darinya jika aku mau pergi kemanapun. Bahkan ia tak tahu kalau besok aku akan pergi ke China."

"Tunggu— apa?! China?! Untuk apa?! Pindah kuliah?!" Seungcheol sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari maket Mingyu untuk menatap si pemilik maket dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Aish, bukan hyung!"

Dan Mingyu tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapan Seungcheol dengan sebuah kalender kecil di tangan. Ia menghadapkan kalender itu tepat ke depan wajah kakaknya, menunjukkan sebuah simbol hati yang melingkar merah pada salah satu angka di sana.

"Besok. Ulang tahun pacarku."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan Jihoon yang telah mengoceh selama satu jam lamanya. Wonwoo masih sibuk mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper, memeriksa barang apa yang sekiranya tertinggal.

Jihoon mendelikkan mata ke arah Wonwoo yang tanpa henti mondar-mandir di kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan diperlukan di luar negeri nantinya. Ia merasa terabaikan karena Wonwoo terus mengatupkan mulut tanpa mau menanggapi apa yang ia omelkan.

"Yak, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Hm?"

"Kau dengar aku, tidak?!"

"Iya, dengar," Setelahnya Wonwoo membuang pandangannya lagi, melangkah menuju lemari untuk mencari pakaian hangat sebagai antisipasi saat berada di China nanti.

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak mendengarku."

"Kalau aku tidak dengar, aku tidak akan menjawabmu seperti sekarang," kata Wonwoo malas.

"Wonwoo, kuingatkan padamu lagi. Jangan pergi ke China."

Wonwoo menutup pintu lemari, menoleh pada Jihoon yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak mau."

"Yak! Aish—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jihoonnie. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Wonwoo mencoba menghibur meski wajahnya masih sedatar aspal.

"Tidak bisa. Kali ini kau harus ikuti perintahku. _Study tour_ yang kau ikuti itu berbahaya, berbeda dengan _study tour_ anak-anak SMA. Cobalah kau pikir pakai otakmu. Kampusmu meminta uang padamu dua kali lipat dari harga sebenarnya. Apalagi kampusmu itu akreditasinya standar dan punya citra yang buruk— Tidak, jangan salah paham. Mahasiswa di sana tidak buruk, tapi kampusnya yang bobrok. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapat pelayanan yang baik setelah mentransfer uang banyak ke mereka! Bisa saja mereka malah menelantarkanmu! Belum lagi kau membuatku hampir jantungan saat tahu bahwa teman-teman _study tour-_ mu semuanya pria! Masa kau tidak takut sama sekali?! Apalagi pria-pria di kampusmu itu terlihat mengerikan! Kalau kau diapa-apakan di penginapan, bagaimana?! Tidak! Pokoknya jangan ikut _study tour_! Minta uangnya kembali!"

Wonwoo mengunci kopernya, lalu kembali memandang Jihoon yang masih belum berhenti berkicau itu. "Kopernya terlanjur ku tutup."

"Wonwoo..." gumam Jihoon geram.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis –tapi terlihat mengerikan, bagi Jihoon. Ia kemudian menghampiri sahabat sekaligus teman satu rumahnya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jihoonnie. Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku. Tapi percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja. Soal uang, itu tidak penting bagiku. Asalkan uang itu kugunakan menginvestasi masa depanku, aku tidak masalah sama sekali."

Sedangkan Jihoon masih menampakkan raut wajah yang sama. Ia berdecak lalu mendengus, melepas pelukan Wonwoo sambil merengut. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau tidak boleh tinggal di rumahku lagi."

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku."

"Serius?"

"Hn. Saat pulang dari sana, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh, kalau sempat."

"Tidak usah. Kau pulang membawa diri saja aku sudah lega. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Jihoon seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau bicara seakan aku akan pergi selamanya saja. Jangan serius begitu."

"Toh jika kau benar-benar pergi selamanya, aku tidak peduli."

Bukannya membuat Wonwoo marah, ucapan ketus Jihoon justru membuat Wonwoo semakin melepaskan tawa keras dan kembali merengkuh gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau kutinggalkan,"

Jihoon mendecih menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo sangat menyukai Jihoon yang berada dalam mode cerewet. Jika Jihoon sudah merengut dan berkoar-koar segala macam padanya, itu menandakan bahwa Jihoon sangat memperhatikannya, sehingga Wonwoo merasa gemas meskipun terkadang bisa jengkel juga karena omelan Jihoon yang suka mengarah kemana-mana.

Jihoon lebih muda darinya, tapi Wonwoo merasa bahwa gadis kecil itu sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Wonwoo yatim piatu. Ia kehilangan ayahnya sejak kecil, dan ibunya meninggal saat ia kelas tiga SMA. Ia tak memiliki saudara, tak juga memiliki keluarga dekat. Ia tinggal sendirian dan hidupnya terpontang-panting tanpa uang dan tujuan.

Hanya Jihoon satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya.

Dan ketika masuk perguruan tinggi, Jihoon mengajaknya tinggal bersama agar beban ekonomi Wonwoo berkurang.

Jihoon bukan anak keluarga kaya. Tetapi ia memiliki uang yang berkecukupan dan memiliki rumah sendiri di kota, sementara keluarganya tinggal di kampung halaman. Ia cukup mandiri dalam mengatur hidupnya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak kuliah tetapi sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap serta penghasilan yang lumayan –dan Wonwoo iri dengan itu, jujur saja.

Saat ini, Wonwoo sedang berkonsentrasi menempuh pendidikannya sebagai mahasiswa sastra asing, berjuang meraih status Diplomat untuk meninggikan derajat hidupnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya perlahan dengan menarik senyum gembira.

Ia baru saja tiba di bandar udara Beijing sendirian dan terbebas dari larangan orang-orang di rumah –termasuk ayahnya. Ia berhasil keluar rumah mengendap-ngendap dengan segala jurus menyogok-supir-dan-pembantu agar rencananya pergi ke Beijing tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga orang tuanya. Apalagi sang ayah yang sudah pasti akan melarang karena sekarang dia seharusnya sedang duduk rapi di kelas teori untuk mempersiapkan diri sebagai calon pilot.

Masa bodo lah.

Kekasihnya jauh lebih penting dari itu, bahkan lebih penting dari maketnya.

"Tunggu akuu, Minghao-yaaa~" mata Mingyu membentuk _eyesmile_ bahagia. Ia segera berlari mencari lokasi pengambilan bagasi untuk menunggu kopernya dengan tak sabaran.

Mingyu mengambil kotak cincin kecil dari dalam sakunya. Kotak itu selalu ia bawa selama berada di perjalanan, untuk memastikan bahwa kotak cincin itu selalu baik-baik saja, tidak boleh ada lecet sedikit pun.

Ia sangat menanti-nanti hari ini.

Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Minghao sekaligus memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mempercepat langkah usai melewati petugas di pintu keluar. Ia tak menyangka teman-teman _study tour_ dan para pemandu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan menghilang entah kemana. Wonwoo memang terlalu lama berada dalam ruang pengambilan bagasi sehingga tanpa sadar rekan kampusnya pergi untuk melakukan jadwal tur selanjutnya.

Gadis itu marah sekaligus panik sekarang. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan murni kesalahannya jika kopernya tak kunjung keluar dari mesin pengembalian bagasi di bandara. Bukan dia yang menginginkan kesialan itu.

Ini memang sudah jadi nasibnya, tapi bukan berarti rekan tur studinya melupakannya dengan kejam seperti itu.

Wonwoo menengok kesana-kemari, memutari seluruh sudut ruangan bandara dengan linglung dan napas tak beraturan karena terlalu kelelahan akibat berlari mengitari bandara Beijing yang amat luas.

Wonwoo ingin menangis saja.

"Ah, mungkin di tempat parkir," gumamnya, mencoba pantang menyerah. Ia mengangguk cepat, membalikkan badannya untuk berlari lagi, sampai...

sampai ia menabrak sosok menjulang yang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan, menyebabkan pria yang ditabraknya itu tersukur jatuh ke belakang.

Ditambah lagi, gelas kopi pria itu tumpah mengenai pakaiannya, juga lantai bandara.

Astaga.

Wonwoo hanya bisa berdiri menganga sementara pria itu memelotitinya marah. "S-sorry,"

"YAK!"

Wonwoo tersentak.

Pria itu... orang Korea?

"Aiishh, apa ini," Mingyu, pria itu, meringis memandangi pakaian kasual mahalnya yang telah dikotori noda kopi. Kembali ia mendelik ke arah Wonwoo lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, berencana menghujani gadis ceroboh itu dengan seribu umpatan yang sedang bersarang di otaknya. "Yak. Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau kira kata maafmu bisa membersihkan pakaianku? Hei, dengarkan aku!"

Wonwoo tidak bisa. Ia tak sedang ingin meladeni amarah Mingyu karena gadis itu sekarang masih dilanda kepanikan dan rasa takut bahwa pemandu tur akan meninggalkannya di bandara.

Jika ia sibuk mengurusi Mingyu yang marah-marah, maka ia akan tertinggal bus _study tour_. Ia sangat tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tak mau liburan-belajarnya kandas begitu saja.

Mingyu membuang napas kasar karena Wonwoo tak kunjung meresponnya karena gadis itu hanya menengok-nengokkan kepala ke arah lain seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Hello~ Nona~ Kau dengar aku? YAK!"

Wonwoo tak mau ambil pusing. Ia memungut paspornya yang sempat terjatuh, lalu segera berlari kabur melewati Mingyu sampai kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu di dekat pria itu.

Tapi apa pedulinya?

Bahkan jika kakinya menginjak rudal pun ia akan tetap berlari menerjang untuk mencari rekan turnya.

Dan Mingyu adalah satu-satunya yang dirugikan di sini.

Pria itu membulatkan mulutnya lagi, sangat lebar, disertai wajah hampir menangis, saat matanya mengarah pada sebuah kotak rusak di dekat kakinya.

Wonwoo telah menginjak kotak cincinnya.

.

.

.

" _I-i'm sorry mister. Have you seen peoples with rose quartz jacket?"_ Wonwoo yang tak berhasil menemukan rekannya, kini mencoba bertanya pada supir taksi yang parkir sebentar di dekat pintu masuk bandara.

Percuma.

Supir itu tak mengerti bahasa yang ia ucapkan. Pak tua itu taunya hanya bahasa China saja.

Wonwoo berdecak, mencari akal lain, mencoba merencanakan Plan B jika ia memang benar-benar tertinggal bus.

Ah, ia ingat.

Jadwal malam ini, kelompok tur studinya akan menjadi tamu sebuah forum di sebuah graha Universitas Beijing.

Mengingat hal itu, Wonwoo menyerah untuk mencari rekannya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan di dekat Universitas Beijing agar bisa bertemu kelompok turnya itu di forum yang telah dijadwalkan.

Wonwoo bersyukur karena ia membawa cukup uang untuk naik taksi dan menginap –padahal rencananya uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk makan dan membelikan barang kepada Jihoon.

Wonwoo membuka pintu taksi, memasukkan kopernya ke dalam sana. Ketika ia baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam, matanya membelalak saat melihat Mingyu sedang berlari di koridor bandara dengan wajah marah memerah.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Entah mengapa ia merasa memiliki dosa besar pada pria tak dikenal itu.

Entah mengapa ia merasa takut jika Mingyu melihatnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa tak mau lagi berurusan dengannya.

Entah mengapa, Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghindar dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pilar besar di dekat taksi, sambil sedikit-sedikit mengintip ke arah Mingyu yang kini sedang celingukan di dekat taksi itu.

"Kemana wanita sialan itu?"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu sedang mengutuknya.

Mingyu mendesah geram, melirik taksi di sebelahnya lalu masuk ke dalam taksi itu tanpa pikir panjang karena mengira Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari bandara, sehingga merasa bahwa sepertinya tak ada gunanya lagi mengejar gadis pembawa sial itu. Lebih baik jika ia pergi meninggalkan bandara sekarang untuk mencari hotel agar bisa mengganti pakaian.

Sementara Wonwoo...

Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah horornya ketika taksi yang Mingyu tumpangi mulai melaju pergi.

Masalahnya...

"Ko- KOPERKU!"

Satu lagi bencana menimpa Wonwoo.

Kopernya tertinggal di taksi yang dinaiki Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu, pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi bagasi, melepas rasa penat yang disebabkan oleh seorang gadis tak dikenal yang baru bertemu saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kotak berisikan cincin yang dipesannya mahal-mahal, diinjak oleh gadis muka rata itu.

"YAKK! BERHENTI!"

Mingyu mengernyit. Merasa ada suara teriakan seseorang, ia lantas menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika memasang raut tanda tanya saat gadis yang tadi dicarinya kini berlari-lari di belakang untuk mengejar taksinya.

"Aish, si sialan itu—" Mingyu hampir menyuruh supir untuk berhenti agar ia dapat menemui gadis itu lagi untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tetapi ia urungkan saat matanya tanpa sengaja mengarah pada sebuah koper abu-abu di sebelahnya.

Mingyu melirik koper dan gadis itu bergantian.

Di belakang sana, Wonwoo masih berteriak. "KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU! YAK!"

Mingyu menepuk pundak sang supir, lalu berbicara dengan bahasa mandarinnya yang fasih.

"Pak, tolong. Percepat laju mobilnya."

Dan setelahnya ia menyeringai lebar, membiarkan taksi yang ditumpanginya semakin melaju meninggalkan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **TBCCCC**

 **.**

 **Going going~~**

 **Hmm sebenarnya aku kurang puas di chapter lalu karena sidernya tuh masih banyakk banget /elap ingus/**

 **Baydewai, chapter kemarin itu cuma prolog yaa (sekaligus spoiler juga). Jadi Mingyu sama Wonu baru saling kenal di chapter ini.**

 **Kurang panjang kah? Kurang seru kah? Apa gimana? Mohon reviewnya yaa /sungkem/**

 **Kalau ngeliat jumlah review yang gak sebanding ama views ituhhhh...**

 **SAKEEETT MANG JAJAANGGG, SAKEEETTTT :((**

 **Oke aku kuad.**

 **Tapi Gomaptahh buat yang revieww mumumuachhh.  
Untuk saat ini review kalian belum bisa aku balas karena ffn lagi eror. (jumlah review ada tapi pas di klik malah gak ada '-') Nanti kalau udah di fix-in sama pihak ffn bakal aku balas kok~~**

 **Ai lobeu yu gais... /tebar indomie/**


	2. Chapter 2 - Become an Enemy

**The Sweetest Disaster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
ect

.

Genderswitch (GS) | Romance | Comedy | Drama | Mature

.

©Oh Purin

.

 _Based on plot of_ _ **Wonderful Life**_ _(Korean Drama/TV Series)  
*just inspired, not adapted*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2  
–Become an Enemy–**

 _ **.**_

Mingyu menyesal karena tak menyimpan kotak cincinnya ke dalam tas atau koper saja.

Sebelumnya, ia takut kotak itu akan tertindih dan lecet jika dimasukkan ke dalam tas, karena itu ia memilih untuk membawanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi hal yang menjadi ketakutannya malah terjadi bahkan lebih parah dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Ia tak menyangka kotak cincin sebagai hadiah di ulang tahun kekasihnya, malah diinjak dengan konyol oleh salah seorang gadis tak bertanggung jawab di bandara.

Mingyu meratapi kotak cincin itu dengan sendu sekaligus kesal, kesal pada pelaku yang merusaknya. Lalu sekilas ia teringat pada koper Wonwoo yang ia tinggalkan di taksi, kemudian ia mendenguskan tawa miring.

"Rasakan sendiri akibatnya," tukasnya kejam, menyimpan dendam pada Wonwoo karena gadis itu telah membuatnya terkena sial hari ini.

Mingyu tak kenal siapa gadis berwajah rata dan bertubuh kurus seperti tulang berjalan itu. Ia juga tak peduli jika gadis itu kehilangan koper karena dirinya. Intinya Mingyu tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak di sofa, Mingyu lantas bangkit menuju lemari hotel untuk mengambil salah satu handuk. Ia melepas pakaiannya yang kotor, dan merapikan rambutnya sebentar di depan cermin. Kemudian, Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon kontak seseorang sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia ingin menghubungi Minghao, kekasihnya.

Tak lama, Mingyu mengerjap dan mengernyit ketika kontak Minghao tak dapat dihubungi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Minghao. Aku sedikit terlambat. Aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan rekanku." Ujar Jun pada seorang gadis di seberang panggilan telepon, sembari berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan toko perhiasan. Ia baru saja keluar dari toko perhiasan itu setelah membeli hadiah berupa kalung perak yg nantinya akan diberikan kepada gadis yang sedang ditelponnya sekarang.

" _Tak apa. Kau sedang di jalan sekarang?"_

"Hm. Aku baru mau ke sana. Tunggu aku." Kata Jun, lalu menutup panggilannya.

Jun baru saja menyalakan mesin mobil untuk bersiap pergi ke rumah Minghao. Sampai tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang gadis yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobilnya.

Jun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat gadis tak dikenal itu. Wonwoo, gadis itu, terlihat acak-acakan, berkeringat, dan pakaiannya kusut seperti rambutnya yang tak lagi beraturan. Tapi ketika melihat gadis itu seperti sedang memohon-mohon dengan memelas, Jun pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Jun menatap Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Lumayan cantik, walau sedikit kacau.

Lalu, mata Jun tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan hangul di jaket milik gadis itu.

 **Sastra Inggris  
Universitas Bahasa dan Sastra Seoul**

"Excuse me. Can I—"

Jun lalu memotong ucapan gadis itu. "Kau dari Korea?"

Dan seketika, wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi lebih cerah ketika tahu Jun dapat berbicara Korea dengan lancar. Wonwoo tak bisa tak bahagia karena merasa telah terselamatkan. Kemudian, Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dengan semangat. "Aku sangat minta maaf sudah mengganggu. Bisa aku mendapat tumpangan? A-aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh..."

Jun tak perlu banyak berpikir. Ia langsung memberikan senyuman hangat pada Wonwoo. "Tentu. Masuklah."

Senyuman Wonwoo mengembang, lalu secepatnya membuka pintu mobil Jun dan duduk di bagasi paling depan di sebelah kursi kemudi. "Maaf merepotkan," ujarnya segan seraya mengenakan sabuk mobil.

"Tak masalah," Jun menjawabnya dengan senyuman ringan, lalu menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan tempat parkir. Setelahnya Jun bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin kuantar kemana?"

"Ke pengina—" Wonwoo tersendat, tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya berubah horor saat teringat bahwa saat ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki uang untuk menginap di suatu tempat.

Dalam hati, Wonwoo merutuki kebodohannya.

Uang dan barang-barang berharganya ada di dalam koper. Dan koper itu terbawa oleh taksi yang Mingyu tumpangi.

Sialan.

Beberapa jam lalu, Wonwoo seperti seorang gelandangan di bandara dan berlari-lari sambil menangis-nangis tak jelas sehingga ia tiba-tiba diusir oleh petugas keamanan. Menyedihkan. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya sampai-sampai petugas bandara pun mengusirnya keluar bandara. Akibatnya, ia hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah di jalan raya, tanpa uang, tanpa membawa apapun, bahkan ponsel –ah, Wonwoo tidak punya ponsel, ngomong-ngomong.

"Permisi?" Jun membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Ah, iya." Wonwoo tersenyum kaku.

Jun meliriknya sekilas, lalu tertawa. "Wajahmu terlihat lucu. Siapa namamu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, antara terkejut dan tersipu. "W-wonwoo."

"Aku Jun. Aku asli China, hanya saja pernah tinggal di Korea. Cabang perusahaanku juga ada di sana."

Wonwoo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Jadi pria tampan yang sedang memberinya tumpangan ini adalah pengusaha muda yang kaya?!

"O-oh... begitu. Keren," jawab Wonwoo canggung.

"Kau mahasiswa pertukaran dari Korea?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, aku tidak mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, hanya peserta _study tour_ biasa."

Jun mengernyit dengan pandangannya yang tetap fokus menyetir. "Tur? Lalu kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku tersesat." Wonwoo tertawa renyah.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya... aku bukan hanya tertinggal pemandu kampusku. Koperku juga dicuri," Wonwoo memperjelas, serta berdalih mengatakan bahwa kopernya dicuri. Dia tidak sedang menuduh Mingyu sebenarnya. Jika ia berkata pada Jun kalau kopernya terbawa taksi, Jun pasti akan bingung karena ceritanya begitu rumit.

"Kopermu juga hilang? Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu." Kata Jun. "Lalu, sekarang kau berniat pergi kemana?"

"..." Wonwoo terdiam. Tak lama ia menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jun tertawa kecil atas keluguan Wonwoo. Ia sekaligus merasa prihatin atas nasib yang menimpa gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu. Apalagi, wajah Wonwoo pucat dan sangat terlihat jika gadis itu sakit karena terlalu kelelahan dan frustasi.

"Sebenarnya, aku buru-buru sekarang. Tak apa kan jika aku yang menentukan kemana kau akan pergi?"

Wonwoo hening sejenak mendengar hal itu. Tapi karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya, maka ia mau tak mau mengangguk saja untuk menerima tawaran Jun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, mobil yang Wonwoo tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tanpa pagar yang nampak minimalis dan sederhana. Wonwoo memandang Jun dengan tanda tanya, dan Jun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, seolah tahu maksud pandangan gadis itu.

"Ikutlah," Jun keluar dari mobil, sehingga Wonwoo pun keluar juga dan mengikuti Jun dengan kebingungan.

"Jun-shi? Dimana ini?"

"Rumah pacarku," Jun menjawabnya santai.

Sontak Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. "P-pacar?"

Setelah itu Jun tak menyahutnya, berhenti di depan pintu dan menekan bel rumah Minghao. Sementara Wonwoo masih belum dapat menghentikan raut penuh kecemasan.

Wajar saja Wonwoo merasa takut. Jika pacarnya Jun salah paham bagaimana? Wonwoo tidak mau dicap sebagai wanita gelap dan penghancur hubungan orang. Apalagi, Jun itu orang asing yang baru dia kenal. Bagaimana bisa Jun semudah itu membawanya ke rumah pacarnya?

Saat Wonwoo masih asik dengan delusi mengerikannya, tak lama pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis bertubuh kecil namun lumayan tinggi, yaitu Minghao.

' _mati aku'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Jun—" Dan Minghao memudarkan senyuman saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di belakang pacarnya, Jun.

Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Kau sudah siap?" Jun melebarkan senyuman mempertontonkan gigi-giginya, begitu melihat Minghao telah berpakaian rapi dengan riasan yang amat cantik.

Tapi Minghao mengabaikan senyuman itu. Matanya terus mengarah tajam pada Wonwoo. "Siapa yang kau bawa, Jun?"

Wonwoo tak mengerti bahasa yang Minghao katakan. Tapi ia sepertinya paham hanya dengan melihat raut Minghao yang seolah akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi.

"Ah, itu," Jun menoleh pada Wonwoo sekilas, "Dia mahasiswa _study tour_ yang tersesat. Dia mengalami kesulitan dan tidak punya uang. Bisakah dia menginap di rumahmu dulu?"

Minghao mengernyit tak suka, "Kau bercanda? Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Karena jika dia menginap di rumahku, kau pasti tidak akan setuju."

Minghao masih tak rela. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ucapan Jun memang ada benarnya. "Terserah lah. Tapi mau sampai kapan dia di rumahku?"

"Mungkin hanya satu hari. Sampai dia mendapat uang untuk pulang ke negaranya."

Minghao hanya mengangguk terpaksa, tak ingin meledakkan amarahnya karena hari ini adalah hari spesial dimana ia akan berkencan dengan Jun. Terlebih lagi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia yakin Jun akan memberikan suatu kejutan romantis untuknya. Untuk itu, Minghao tak ingin mengacaukan suasana hatinya hari ini. "Baiklah. Tapi kita jadi pergi, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sementara dia di rumahmu, kita akan kencan. Tak apa, kan?"

Minghao mengangguk, lalu melirik Wonwoo dengan sorot peringatan. "Kau, masuklah ke dalam. Tapi jangan merusak barang-barangku." Perintahnya, kemudian melenceng pergi begitu saja menuju mobil Jun dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Katanya, kau bisa langsung masuk saja ke rumahnya untuk menginap," Jun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, masih menampakkan wajah tenangnya dan memberitahu Wonwoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah Minghao. Sesudahnya, Jun pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Me-menginap di sini?" gumam Wonwoo, memandangi mobil Jun yang semakin lama semakin menghilang jauh.

Setelah itu Wonwoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Dia? Menginap di rumah kekasihnya Jun? Yang benar saja.

' _Pacarnya tidak akan membunuhku, kan?'_ pikir Wonwoo lagi, lalu dengan ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam rumah Minghao dengan terpaksa.

Wonwoo merasa tak enak hati. Ia khawatir hubungan Jun dengan pacarnya akan retak karena dirinya. Kalau saja dia bisa berbahasa mandarin, dia pasti akan bicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan kepada Minghao tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya sehingga ia bisa menumpang pada Jun. Yah, walaupun Wonwoo tak tahu bahwa Minghao sebenarnya fasih berbahasa Korea juga.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, Wonwoo memasang raut aneh melihat betapa berantakannya isi rumah Minghao.

Bantal sofa yang berserakan, kaleng bir, soda, selimut, dan segala macamnya berhamburan dengan indah di segala sudut ruangan.

"Apa Jun seleranya adalah gadis jorok seperti dia?" Wonwoo menggerutu.

.

.

.

Mingyu bercermin pada spion di dalam mobil untuk mengecek rambutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari taksi setelah memberi supir sejumlah uang.

Mingyu berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah kesayangannya. Ia mencintai rumah itu melebihi rumahnya sendiri walaupun rumah itu hanyalah rumah kecil yang tak semegah rumahnya di Korea.

Jelas saja. Itu adalah rumah kekasihnya.

Mingyu sangat tak sabar. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan rindunya setelah terpisah jarak selama 1 tahun dengan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, dulu Minghao adalah mahasiswa pertukaran dari China di kampusnya. Dan ketika baru beberapa minggu saling mengenal, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpacaran karena saling memiliki ketertarikan. Mingyu menyukai wajah manis Minghao. Dan Minghao menyukai wajah tampan Mingyu.

Tetapi karena hanya berstatus sebagai mahasiswa _exchange,_ Minghao hanya menetap di Korea selama satu semester dan setelah itu ia kembali ke China. Walau demikian, Mingyu dan Minghao tidak putus begitu saja. Mereka berdua sering berkomunikasi lewat banyak media, dan bahkan setiap liburan akhir tahun Mingyu selalu datang mengunjunginya ke China.

Karena itulah Mingyu bisa mengenal rumah ini dengan baik.

"Minghao~ Aku datang~" ucap Mingyu sambil berbisik, dengan lancang menekan kenop pintu dan setelahnya tersenyum lebar saat tahu bahwa pintu rumah Minghao tidak dikunci.

Tanpa izin pemilik rumah, Mingyu masuk ke dalam dengan langkah mengendap pelan.

Sepi.

Mingyu bahkan heran melihat isi rumah Minghao sekarang begitu rapi. Apakah gadisnya itu sudah terbiasa hidup disiplin sekarang?

"Apa dia di kamar?" gumamnya karena ia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan Minghao di lantai bawah.

Kemudian, Mingyu pun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan lambat agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik. Ia ingin kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, dapat menjadi hadiah kejutan di hari ulang tahun Minghao. Dan tak hanya membawa diri, Mingyu juga membawa cincin sebagai hadiah sekaligus barang yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengajak Minghao bertunangan dengannya. Omong-omong soal kotak cincin, Mingyu sudah membeli yang baru. Tidak mungkin kan dia memberi cincin dengan kotak rusak pada kekasihnya?

Mingyu perlahan menekan kenop pintu kamar Minghao, mengecek apakah pintu itu terkunci atau tidak. Setelah mengetahui bahwa kamar Minghao tak dikunci, Mingyu membuka pintu itu pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, lalu mengintip ke dalam melewati celah-celah.

"Dia tidur?" bisiknya, begitu melihat gundukan tubuh seseorang di dalam selimut di atas kasur.

Maka Mingyu masuk dengan mengendap, tak dapat menahan senyumannya karena Minghao sekarang ada di dekatnya. Ia kini duduk di kasur, lalu ikut berbaring menghadap seseorang di dalam selimut itu.

"Bangunlah~ Sudah sore~" ujarnya lembut, mengelus surai rambut gadis itu.

Salah besar.

Gadis itu bukan Minghao.

Itu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Namun pandangannya terlindung oleh rambut-rambut yang terurai menutupi wajahnya. Penglihatannya begitu samar karena kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan sakit akibat terlalu frustasi pada nasibnya hari ini.

Dan tiba-tiba, matanya membulat sempurna begitu merasakan kepalanya di sentuh dan pinggangnya direngkuh.

' _Itu... bukan hantu kan?'_ Begitu yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

Lalu tangan Mingyu yang sebelumnya di pinggang Wonwoo, berubah posisi ke bahu Wonwoo. Sontak, Wonwoo menggerakkan bahunya untuk menepis tangan itu dan segera menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mingyu terdiam melihat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memasang wajah horornya.

"KAU!" Terlalu syok berat, tangan Wonwoo reflek memukul pipi Mingyu dan mendorong pria itu hingga terguling jatuh ke lantai.

"KENAPA KAU DI SINI?!" / "KENAPA KAU DI SINI?"

Mereka saling menyentak dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Wonwoo duduk di ranjang, menatap Mingyu yang meringis memegangi pinggangnya.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu!" protes Mingyu dengan kalimat yang sama, yang setelahnya bangkit dari jatuhnya dan tak henti memberi sorot kesal pada Wonwoo. "Ini rumah pacarku! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Ini rumah—" kalimat Wonwoo terhenti.

Ini rumah... siapa?

Gadis itu tampak gugup sekarang karena tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan. Terlebih lagi, ia tertegun dengan perkataan Mingyu bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah pacarnya.

Itu membuat Wonwoo makin sakit kepala.

Jadi sebenarnya rumah ini milik pacarnya Jun atau pacarnya Mingyu?

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan menurunkan nadanya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang! Aku pacarnya pemilik rumah ini!"

"Mana mungkin! Pemilik rumah ini sudah punya pacar."

"Memang dia sudah punya pacar! Pacarnya itu aku!"

"Pacarnya bukan kau!"

Mingyu membuang napas keras sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Wonwoo lagi dengan cara sekonyol ini bahkan melakukan pertengkaran mulut dengannya. Ia bingung siapa Wonwoo sebenarnya. Ia juga heran, berpikir keras apakah mereka memang bertemu di rumah Minghao secara kebetulan atau jangan-jangan Wonwoo itu dewi pembawa bencana yang sedang mengikutinya karena kutukan ayahnya? Entahlah, Mingyu tak mengerti.

"Pertama, aku tanya dulu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Wonwoo mengerjap. Terdiam sejenak, dan mendadak ia gelagapan. "A-aku me-menginap di sini."

"Ha?" Kening Mingyu berkerutan. "Aku tak ingat Minghao punya teman sepertimu."

Ah, namanya Minghao. Wonwoo tahu sekarang. Walaupun dia masih bingung, siapa pacar Minghao sebenarnya. Jun atau Mingyu?

"Ka-kami baru kenal hari ini." Wonwoo menjawabnya sewot. "K-kau sendiri! Apa buktinya kau pacar Minghao?!"

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan jengkel sambil mengangguk remeh. Lalu tanpa ragu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto selca dirinya bersama Minghao. "Sudah, kan? Masih belum percaya?"

Benar.

Wonwoo akui, foto mereka berdua di ponsel itu tampak begitu mesra.

Apa jangan-jangan, pacar Minghao memang ada dua?!

Wonwoo melamun, membuat suasana tiba-tiba hening. Hal itu membuat Mingyu berdecak malas. "Aku datang ke sini bukan ingin menemui orang asing sepertimu. Dimana Minghao?"

"M-minghao... dia..." Wonwoo terdiam lagi.

"Kemana?!"

"Dia kencan."

Wonwoo menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sementara Mingyu tampak otomatis melotot kaget. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda!"

"Kau bohong, kan?!"

"Aku tidak bohong! dan— hey! Dimana koperku?!"

Kali ini Mingyu yang terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget dan menjadi begitu resah. "Koper... yang mana?" Mingyu berbohong.

Wonwoo mendelik. Ia segera menyingkirkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang, dengan marah ia berjalan cepat mendatangi Mingyu yang saat ini melangkah mundur dengan takut. "Kau tidak main-main denganku, kan?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Kau tau itu koperku, kan?! Aku yakin kedua telingamu itu masih berfungsi dengan benar! Kau tak mungkin tak mendengarku saat aku memanggil-manggil taksimu! Kau melihatku mengejarmu, iya kan?! YAK! MANA KOPERKU?!"

Mingyu menelan ludah susah payah. Ia terus mundur saat Wonwoo mendekatinya, sampai-sampai kakinya tersandung menabrak meja di sebelah pintu. "Tu-tunggu!" Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo saat gadis itu akan melayangkan tinjuan ke mukanya.

"APA?!"

"Ta-tahan... okay?" pinta Mingyu dengan nada lembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Wonwoo yang sedang memelototinya.

"BERIKAN KOPERKU!"

Kepala Mingyu tersentak kecil saat suara keras Wonwoo melengking mendengung ke telinganya. "A-aku akan jelaskan."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Aku butuh koperku!"

Mingyu semakin nampak gelisah. Matanya berkedip tak teratur dan mulutnya tampak berkali-kali ragu saat ingin berucap sesuatu.

"Maaf. Kopermu...

...hilang."

Wonwoo seakan tersambar petir.

Dan sesudahnya rumah itu berada dalam kegaduhan besar. Mingyu berlarian di dalam, memutari semua pelosok ruangan untuk menghindari Wonwoo yang sedang mengamuk padanya dengan wajah mengerikan. Ia dilempari berbagai macam barang, dari barang ringan hingga barang yang berbahaya –contohnya gunting dan garpu. Beruntung Mingyu punya kaki-kaki yang panjang dan badan yang gesit sehingga tak satupun barang Wonwoo yang mengenainya.

Setiap menoleh melihat Wonwoo, Mingyu tak lagi dapat membedakan mana manusia dan mana iblis. Wonwoo terlalu menakutkan.

Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang kehabisan energi, tapi masih berusaha mengejar Mingyu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dan sepertinya, Wonwoo sudah mendapat sedikit keberuntungan karena saat ini Mingyu tak sengaja berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang. Seperti sedang kehabisan akal, tangan Wonwoo mengambil asal salah satu barang di sana –dan kebetulan, ia mendapatkan tongkat baseball.

Habis riwayatmu, Kim Mingyu.

"A-aaaaaaa..." Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya lebar sambil menggeleng cepat untuk memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo agar tidak memukulnya.

Terlambat.

Wonwoo siap melayangkan tongkat itu ke arahnya.

"Stop! Stop! Aku akan cari kopermu!"

Tongkat itu berhenti tepat satu jengkal di atas kepala Mingyu.

Wonwoo sepertinya belum mau mempercayai omongannya. Tapi sebelum tongkat itu menghancurkan kepalanya yang berharga, Mingyu segera merebut tongkat itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Sungguh! Aku akan cari kopermu! Ayo kita cari bersama-sama!" seru Mingyu bersemangat.

Mendengar kata 'kita', Wonwoo sukses melayangkan pukulan keras ke kepala Mingyu.

.

.

.

Saat ini pria menjulang tampan itu berdiri di dalam bus dengan wajah kusut tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. Sekarang sudah malam dan badannya bau keringat dikarenakan habis menjelajahi jalanan-jalanan besar di pusat kota Beijing hanya untuk mencari satu koper sialan milik gadis yang saat ini duduk santai di kursi bus sebelahnya sambil menjilati es krim.

"Kenapa?!" gertak Wonwoo saat mendapati Mingyu meliriknya sinis.

Mingyu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya sudah pegal karena terus memegangi _hand grip_ bus sementara gadis tak tahu diri itu enak-enakan duduk di kursi empuk sambil memandangi pemandangan keluar jendela.

Ini salahnya memang. Mingyu merasa dirinya cukup baik hati karena berani bertanggung jawab atas koper Wonwoo. Tetapi Wonwoo sepertinya tak sudi dan tak rela jika ia juga harus membantu Mingyu mencari koper itu. Akibatnya, selama mencari koper itu bersama-sama, Wonwoo tanpa henti memaki-maki dirinya dan memerintahkannya ini itu. Terlebih lagi, uang di dompet Mingyu perlahan-lahan berkurang karena Wonwoo tanpa henti memalaknya untuk membeli makan minum bahkan pakaian. Wonwoo begitu pandai memanfaatkan pria itu. Selagi punya kesempatan, Wonwoo juga menggunakan uang Mingyu untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Jihoon.

Saat menemani Wonwoo membeli pakaian beberapa saat yang lalu, Mingyu sempat protes sebenarnya. Lagipula siapa orang yang rela jika uangnya dihamburkan untuk membelikan pakaian pada gadis tak dikenal? Tapi Wonwoo beralasan bahwa ia sedang ingin berantisipasi kalau-kalau kopernya tidak ditemukan. Dan setelahnya Mingyu tak bisa membantah itu.

Itulah alasan mengapa Mingyu terlihat muram sekarang.

Tak hanya fisiknya yang diperbudak, tapi juga dompetnya.

Bus berhenti di depan sebuah halte. Mingyu sedikit kaget karena tak tahu dimana bus itu berhenti saat ini. Sedangkan Wonwoo tanpa banyak bicara langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menyenggol Mingyu yang menghalangi jalannya untuk segera turun dari bus.

Mingyu yang masih menunjukkan raut kebingungan, mau tak mau ikut turun saja. Dan selepas pria itu keluar dari bus, wajahnya semakin terlihat bodoh saat pandangannya mengarah kesana-kemari seperti orang tersesat.

Mingyu tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Wonwoo lah yang menentukan tujuan perjalanan. Saat ini, mereka berdua berada di suatu jalanan yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah tradisional China yang menghadap danau yang begitu luas.

Wonwoo membuang stik es krimnya, menoleh pada Mingyu yang saat ini menganga dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ayo," kata Wonwoo, lalu menarik ujung pakaian Mingyu agar pria itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau membawaku kemana lagi?! Aku tidak bisa melihat taksi di sini!"

"Menurutmu ada berapa ribu taksi di Beijing? Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan koperku dalam semalam? Otak udang." Wonwoo merutuk, masih menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Jadi intinya perjalanan kita sudah selesai, kan?! Kalau begitu kita pulang saja!" protes Mingyu.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai?! Kita bisa melanjutkan masalah itu besok. Besok pagi aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi."

"Kantor polisi?! Hey, kan aku sudah bilang itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Kau juga lalai karena meninggalkan kopermu di taksi!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Yang jelas, kita bersenang-senang dulu."

"Bersenang-senang?! Aku seharusnya sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan pacarku, bukan berkeliling tak jelas denganmu! Aku harus secepatnya bertemu Minghao karena dia hari ini ulang tahun! Kau tidak kasihan denganku?!"

Wonwoo berhenti dan seketika berbalik ke arah Mingyu. "Dengar ya, gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan _study tour_ -ku! Pokoknya semuanya salahmu! Kau yang salah!"

"Kok aku—"

"Diam! Jangan melawanku lagi!" Wonwoo menyela, lalu kembali menyeret Mingyu dengan menarik pakaian pria itu.

Sekedar informasi, sekitar satu jam lalu Mingyu menemani Wonwoo ke Universitas Beijing untuk mencari rekan Wonwoo. Tapi hal itu tak menghasilkan apapun karena ternyata rekan-rekan Wonwoo tak menghadiri forum di kampus itu. Lalu kemana mereka? Entahlah, Wonwoo saja tak tahu, apalagi Mingyu.

Dan sekarang, Mingyu mendengus panjang ketika Wonwoo membawanya ke sebuah kedai terbuka yang berjejeran menghadap danau.

"Pesankan aku dua porsi makanan. Cepat." Wonwoo duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu mendorong punggung Mingyu yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yak! Kau kan baru saja sudah makan!"

"Baru saja? Itu dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang aku lapar lagi. Cepat pesankan aku makanan. Apapun itu." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu lagi.

Mingyu mendesah lelah. Ia bergumam, "Aku heran kenapa dadanya masih rata walau porsi makannya sebesar itu."

"Aku mendengarmu!" sentak Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggerutu lagi, tapi entah kenapa tak bisa melawan gadis itu dan memilih untuk menurut saja. Ia memesan tiga porsi makanan pada penjual, satu untuknya, dua untuk Wonwoo yang serakah, lalu duduk ke kursi di depan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan dingin disertai mata yang mengintimidasi.

"Ck. Lihat saja nanti." Sedangkan Mingyu menjawab dengan suara berat paraunya karena terlampau lelah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo seharian.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, tiga porsi makanan di antar ke meja mereka.

Namun timbul masalah baru.

Setelah melihat jenis hidangan yang Mingyu pesan, Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya dan seketika melempar Mingyu dengan tatapan mematikan. "Yak..."

Mingyu mengerjap tanpa ekspresi. Ia tak mengerti dimana lagi letak kesalahannya sehingga Wonwoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku itu alergi makanan laut!" Wonwoo melempar sumpit ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersentak ke belakang saat sumpit itu mengenainya. "Kau menyalahkanku lagi?! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku pesan apapun! Kau yang salah! Kau tidak bilang!"

"Kau tidak tanya! Seharusnya kau tanya aku bisa makan _seafood_ atau tidak! Kau yang salah!"

"Tapi kan— Aishh..." Mingyu menyenderkan bahunya di kursi. Raut wajahnya tampak frustasi, tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk mengatasi emosi Wonwoo yang mudah meledak itu.

Mingyu tak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa ada gadis berwatak bengis seperti Wonwoo di dunia ini? Mingyu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia penasaran, siapakah lelaki paling tidak beruntung yang kelak akan mempersunting Wonwoo? Mingyu bisa menjamin, lelaki itu akan hidup dengan sengsara karena harus berhadapan dengan Wonwoo setiap hari.

"Karena aku tidak selera lagi, kau saja yang makan. Aku makan kentang gorengnya saja," Wonwoo mendorong dua piring makanan laut di depannya ke arah Mingyu. Lalu ia membuang wajah datarnya untuk memandang suasana danau malam hari sambil seraya memakan kentang gorengnya.

Mingyu memandangi ketiga porsi makanan itu dengan tatapan aneh, lalu mendecihkan dengusan. Wonwoo tak berselera lagi? Yang benar saja. Mingyu bahkan jauh lebih tak berselera sekarang. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sudah retak.

Terlebih lagi, saat Mingyu mengecek ponsel, ia tak menemukan satu notifikasi pun dari Minghao. Minghao tak menelponnya, bahkan tak membalas pesannya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu yang _mood-_ nya sudah hancur. Ia menatap danau sambil menopang dagunya serta memakan kentang goreng untuk meredakan rasa stres akibat ditinggal kelompok _study tour._

Dalam hati, Wonwoo memuji keindahan danau di hadapannya. Danau itu jauh lebih indah jika dilihat secara langsung daripada di foto. Sejak lama, ia sangat ingin berkunjung ke sini. Dan sekarang keinginannya sudah terwujud walaupun ia tertinggal _study tour_.

Danau itu akan menjadi lapangan es jika musim dingin. Dan saat ini musim gugur. Banyak ketinting dan perahu-perahu kecil sebagai wahana wisatawan untuk berkeliling di atas danau yang bercahaya itu.

Yang paling membuat Wonwoo iri, yaitu banyak sekali pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas perahu, mendayung berdua di danau sambil bermain air. Wonwoo ingin sekali melakukan hal itu juga. Termasuk berpelukan dalam satu jaket seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan di salah satu perahu itu.

Eh.

Tunggu dulu.

Wonwoo sepertinya kenal dengan wajah salah satu pasangan itu.

"Jun?" Wonwoo mengernyit, memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya salah atau tidak.

Dan ternyata dia benar.

Di salah satu perahu, terlihat jelas Jun sedang merangkul tubuh Minghao yang sedang bersandar di dadanya, berdua berada dalam satu jaket besar serta membiarkan perahu mereka bergerak tenang dengan sendirinya. Manis sekali.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, teringat bahwa Mingyu sebelumnya mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Minghao. Dan Mingyu yang menyadari dirinya dilirik Wonwoo, langsung merasa sensi.

"Apa?! Aku salah apa lagi?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Tapi tangannya kemudian menunjuk ke arah danau, tepatnya ke arah perahu yang ditumpangi Jun dan Minghao.

"Pacarmu... yang itu, bukan?"

Setelah itu, jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Mingyu saat pandangannya mendapati gadisnya sedang dipeluk pria lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hmmm ada cast baru nich  
Babang Junhui pun muncul dengan segala pesonanya  
Btw maapin yaa Mingyu kubikin pacaran sama uri Kerohao~ xD  
Wonu bakal tetap menang kok namanya juga ff meanie ._.**

 **Tambahan, reviewnya berkuranggg bangettt. Sedih aku tuuu  
Review dikit gaada salahnya laah~ /FIX PEMAKSAAN/  
dan juga, karena ffn udah benerin issues tentang review yg eror, aku udah bisa liat review kalian. Habis ini akan kubalas satu-satu. Yang belum dibalas, tenang aja, pasti kubales kok~  
Review kalian sangat berarti lahh pokoknya~ **


	3. Chapter 3 - Disaster Night

**The Sweetest Disaster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
ect

.

Genderswitch (GS) | Romance | Comedy | Drama | Mature

.

©Oh Purin

.

 _Based on plot of_ _ **Wonderful Life**_ _(Korean Drama/TV Series)  
*just inspired, not adapted*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3  
–Disaster Night–**

 _ **.**_

Mingyu bukan lagi kaget. Kemarahannya memuncak sampai-sampai Wonwoo ikut menjadi sasarannya. Wonwoo belum sempat menghabiskan kentang gorengnya, dan Mingyu belum sempat menyentuh makanan di atas meja. Tapi Mingyu seketika meletakkan uang ke meja itu dan berdiri menarik kasar lengan Wonwoo untuk berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan kedai itu.

Wonwoo melotot, dengan sigap tangannya meraih mengambil kentang goreng di meja sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menariknya pergi.

Wonwoo berjalan tertatih-tatih karena tak mampu mengimbangi kaki-kaki Mingyu yang melangkah terlalu cepat. Dengan kentang goreng yang memenuhi mulutnya, ia mengumpat. "Sialan! Jangan cepat-cepat! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"

Mingyu mengacuhkannya. Ia tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi sorot pandangannya terlihat marah. Wonwoo tak peduli itu, hanya mendengus jengkel sekaligus pasrah kemana Mingyu akan membawanya.

Tak lama Mingyu berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Wonwoo belum sempat mengerem langkah sehingga mukanya menabrak punggung Mingyu.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!"

Mingyu mengabaikan ocehan Wonwoo lagi. Pria itu menengok kesana-kemari, lalu pandangannya terarah pada lokasi penyewaan perahu. Seketika ia menarik lengan Wonwoo lagi dan membawanya ke sana.

Wonwoo hanya menganga dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Mingyu yang sekarang ini membayar sejumlah uang pada pria tua untuk menyewa sebuah perahu.

"Ayo." Mingyu berujar dingin, menarik Wonwoo lagi untuk menghampiri salah satu perahu.

Wonwoo mengeluh. "Kalau kau mau naik, naik sendiri! Jangan ajak aku!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang naik perahu bersama pria tampan seperti aku?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar. Dalam hati mengumpati Mingyu yang terlewat percaya diri.

Dengan terpaksa, Wonwoo ikut duduk di perahu itu karena Mingyu memaksanya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin merengut. Bukan hanya karena Mingyu mengajaknya naik perahu, tapi juga karena dia masih lapar.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajah datarnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, tak memperdulikan Mingyu yang mendayung perahu seorang diri.

Oke. Wonwoo akui, ia sangat ingin menaiki perahu ini dengan seorang pria. Tapi bukan Mingyu orangnya! Dia tak kenal siapa pria sedang bersamanya saat ini. Tampan memang, tapi amat menjengkelkan sampai-sampai koper Wonwoo dibuatnya hilang.

Terlebih lagi, tujuan Wonwoo diajak naik perahu ini sangat tidak jelas. Mingyu sedang naik pitam karena kekasihnya selingkuh, tapi itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat tak suka jika dia terikut pada permasalahan orang lain, apalagi permasalahan internal dari orang-orang asing yang baru hari ini ia kenal.

"Apa kau membawaku untuk menyuruhku jadi pacar bohonganmu di depan Minghao?! Memuakkan." Wonwoo berceloteh.

Mingyu menoleh sebentar. "Tidak. Aku membawamu agar jika nanti aku terlanjur emosi pada kekasihku, kau lah orang pertama yang kudorong dari perahu ini."

Wonwoo mendelik tak terima. "Kau menjadikanku pelampiasan, begitu?!"

"Jangan berisik! Aku sedang marah!"

"Aku juga marah!"

"Aku lebih marah!"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat turunkan aku! Selagi tepi danau masih dekat!" Wonwoo memukuli punggung Mingyu dan mengguncang bahu besar pria itu dengan kencang, membuat perahu ikut bergoyang dan sedikit berderit.

"Kau! Diamlah! Nanti kita— Akh!" Mingyu menjerit keras saat kuku-kuku tajam Wonwoo mencubit pinggangnya. Akibatnya, salah satu dayung yang Mingyu pegang terlepas dan terjatuh di permukaan air. "Lihat! Ini karenamu!" rutuknya, lalu meraih dayung itu dengan tangan panjangnya.

Setelahnya mereka berdua berkelahi, lagi. Mingyu sejenak terlupa pada amarahnya tentang Minghao karena saat ini ia jauh lebih marah lagi pada Wonwoo yang bisa-bisanya menyipratkan air danau ke badannya.

Kalian tahu sendiri. Mingyu itu mudah merengut hanya karena hal sepele.

"Yak! Jangan menyiramku!"

Karenanya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu terlibat pertengkaran cukup lama di atas perahu –dengan air danau sebagai media kekerasan mereka. Badan Mingyu mungkin sudah lebam-lebam karena terus dipukul oleh Wonwoo. Rambut mereka berdua sama-sama agak basah karena terus tersiram lemparan air. Mereka juga nyaris terguling dari perahu beberapa kali akibat pertengkaran kekanakan itu.

Sampai Wonwoo tersadar kalau perahu yang Jun naiki, telah melewati mereka dan menepi kembali pada lokasi penyewaan perahu.

Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo berhenti menyiraminya air pun ikut berhenti. Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Wonwoo yang tertuju pada sepasang kekasih di tepi danau.

Jun dan Minghao.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Sudah kubilang kita menepi saja."

Guratan mata Mingyu berubah lagi. Ia mengambil dayungnya, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya membawa perahu itu untuk kembali ke tempat penyewaan.

Sangat membuang waktu, pikir Wonwoo. Gadis itu heran apa tujuan Mingyu naik perahu ini? Apa hanya untuk melabrak Jun dan menggulingkan perahu yang Jun tumpangi? Toh jika Mingyu ingin menangkap basah kekasihnya selingkuh, dia harusnya menunggu Minghao saja di tepi danau, tak perlu sampai menyewa perahu seperti ini. Itu alasan logis yang Wonwoo pusingkan.

Mingyu itu seperti raksasa yang gagah. Tapi otaknya sekecil udang dan pikirannya kekanakan seperti bocah paud.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru Wonwoo saat Mingyu melompat keluar dari perahu dan berlari meninggalkannya begitu mereka sampai di tepi danau.

Memiliki rasa takut bahwa Mingyu akan kabur darinya, Wonwoo segera meninggalkan perahu dan ikut mengejar Mingyu yang sedang mencari Minghao.

Nyaris saja Wonwoo meneriakkan umpatan pada Mingyu kalau saja dia tidak melihat Mingyu telah berhenti di hadapan kedua orang yang hendak memasuki sebuah mobil.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah agak jauh di belakang Mingyu, dengan tubuh membeku karena merasakan adanya atmosfer yang berbeda di sekeliling ketiga orang itu. Wonwoo tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka, dan tak ingin diikut-ikutkan dalam permasalahan itu. Dia memilih berjalan mundur perlahan, sambil tetap memfokuskan atensinya pada Mingyu, Minghao, dan Jun yang saat ini terlibat pertengkaran mulut yang cukup hebat –saking memanasnya sampai percekcokan itu menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar jalan.

Posisi Mingyu sekarang membuat Wonwoo merasakan iba pada pria itu.

Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat Minghao menepis Mingyu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diiringi bantingan pintu yang keras.

Kelopak mata Wonwoo otomatis terangkat. Ia tak menyangka. Pria setampan Mingyu bahkan bisa dicampakkan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

Gadis milenial memang serakah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tak habis pikir.

Malam yang seharusnya ia habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan rekan kampusnya, malah berakhir mengenaskan dengan pria patah hati bernama Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo menyayangkan betapa menyedihkan nasibnya hari ini, tapi ia sadar bahwa nasib Mingyu juga sama buruknya dengannya.

Memesan cincin dari jauh hari lalu kabur dari rumah untuk keluar negeri dengan tujuan melamar kekasih, kemudian ditolak. Hati Wonwoo berdenyut-denyut saat Mingyu menceritakan itu dengan suara rendah dan tatapan kosongnya yang lurus memandang ujung danau.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenaskan.

Wonwoo mengambil kerikil di sekitar tanah yang ia duduki lalu melemparinya ke danau sejauh mungkin. Sungguh tak bertenaga dan lesu. Ia tertular keputusasaan Mingyu, sehingga mereka berdua terjebak dalam kegalauan panjang di malam itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau ditinggal rekanmu. Maaf sudah menghilangkan kopermu. Aku jahat sekali." Kata Mingyu dengan nada tak bersemangat, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo. Gadis itu juga ikut menatap lurus ke danau dengan sorotan hampa. "Sudah takdir. Kita ditakdirkan sial bersama hari ini."

Lalu keduanya diam. Saling menghela napas berat.

Pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Kemudian, keheningan di suasana sekitar mereka seketika memudar ketika seorang pak tua berjalan lewat di belakang mereka sambil menyerukan dagangannya. Wonwoo masih diam karena tak begitu mengerti apa ucapan pak tua itu. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia menoleh dan mengerjap begitu matanya mendapati beberapa kaleng minuman keras di dalam kotak kayu yang dibawa si pak tua.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Wonwoo melirik Mingyu marah begitu tahu bahwa Mingyu membeli semua kaleng minuman keras itu.

"Aku tidak minum-minum. Kau saja habiskan sendiri."

"Terserah." Begitu balasan Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang terlampau kesal.

Jelas saja Wonwoo sebal. Dia melarang Mingyu meminum itu, tapi Mingyu justru tak mengindahkan perkataannya sambil tetap meneguk kaleng minuman keras itu.

Wonwoo sungguh tidak ingin Mingyu mabuk dan merepotkan dirinya. Apalagi, Wonwoo tak tahu dimana Mingyu tinggal dan tak mau sibuk menyeret raksasa itu jika benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bisa mabuk hanya dengan satu kaleng."

"Tapi kau beli semua minumannya!" Wonwoo protes.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Wonwoo tak dihiraukan.

"Pokoknya kalau kau betulan mabuk, aku tinggalkan kau di sini!" celoteh Wonwoo lagi.

Dan Mingyu masih mengacuhkannya.

"Aish!" Wonwoo mendengus, merebut kaleng yang baru Mingyu buka lalu dengan cepat meminumnya. Ia tak mau melakukan itu, tapi ia lebih tak mengharapkan Mingyu terlalu mabuk.

"Apa ini? Kau bilang kau tidak minum!" Kini Mingyu yang protes.

"Diam. Aku juga mau meredakan stres." Wonwoo meletakkan kaleng itu dengan nafas memburu karena tak tahan saat meminumnya sampai habis.

Benar-benar tidak enak dan tenggorokannya sakit.

Tapi Wonwoo heran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menginginkan minuman itu, tapi tangannya reflek meraih satu kaleng lagi dan kembali meneguknya. Nalurinya menolak, tapi nafsunya meminta hal itu. Wonwoo sudah dikendalikan oleh tubuhnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama bodoh.

Mereka tak ingin mabuk, tapi malah masih saja menelan minuman itu sedikit demi sedikit sampai-sampai kesadaran mereka telah melayang jauh di langit-langit tengah malam kota Beijing.

"Ini semua karena ayahku! Dia sepertinya – _huk!_ sudah mengutukku karena selalu melawan ucapannya! Dasar!" Mingyu cegukan. Ia tak henti berceloteh, berkicau sambil merajuk.

"Kau itu durhaka, ya?! Masih untung kau masih punya ayah yang sangat memperhatikan masa depanmu! Sudahlah, kau fokus jadi pilot saja! Buktikan ke mantan pacarmu kalau kau bisa jadi pilot yang keren!"

Masih cegukan, Mingyu menoleh, terus menatap Wonwoo dengan mata sayu dan penuh arti. Wonwoo ikut menoleh dengan ekspresi bodohnya, membalas siratan mata Mingyu yang begitu dalam.

"Hey, Wonwoo."

"Hm."

"Memangnya aku yang sekarang tidak keren?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sangat cepat. "Keren."

Lalu Mingyu menggumam. Kornea matanya melirik ke atas seolah sedang berpikir. Padahal ia sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa karena saraf otaknya sedang konslet akibat mabuk. "Terus kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Aku kurang tampan ya? Hei, aku tampan tidak?"

Kepala Wonwoo kini mengangguk sangat cepat. "Tampan."

"Aku dan pria itu, mana yang lebih tampan?"

Seketika, Wonwoo memicingkan mata. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan struktur wajah Mingyu dengan detail. "Hmmmm... tampan siapa ya..."

Lalu tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Wonwoo meraih rahang Mingyu, meraba-raba tulang wajah itu. Menyentuh dagunya, pipinya, keningnya, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, lalu... bibirnya.

"Kau hitam ya." Celetuk Wonwoo.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Mingyu mengerjap lucu.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, tersenyum hingga gigi-gigi rapinya terlihat. "Tapi kau lebih tampan dari Jun."

Mingyu mengangkat senyumannya sangat lebar sampai taringnya terlihat, dengan mata yang sangat menggemaskan seperti anak anjing. Ia cegukan lagi. Lalu kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi kekasihku. Kan bagimu aku keren."

Wonwoo mengedip dengan manis. "Sungguh?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Kau mau punya pacar pilot sepertiku tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. "Mau! Mau!"

"Alasannya?"

Senyum Wonwoo memudar. Wajahnya jadi terlihat bodoh. "Eh... Alasan apa?"

"Alasan kau mau jadi pacarku."

"Karena kau calon pilot dan punya uang banyak!" Wonwoo menjawab dengan riang gembira.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm..." Wonwoo terlihat berpikir keras –sekali lagi ditekankan bahwa pikiran Wonwoo itu kosong karena sedang mabuk. "Karena... tampan!"

Mingyu tertawa bahagia mendengarnya, sehingga Wonwoo ikut tertawa keras dengan sangat ceria.

Otak mereka benar-benar seperti telah meloncat ke danau. Sesudah momen pernyataan cinta yang sangat bodoh itu usai dan kaleng minuman telah mencapai tetes terakhir, kedua orang itu bermesraan, saling melumat dihadapan telaga yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Jaket kampus Wonwoo telah ditanggalkan di sana karena sang pemakai sudah merasa gerah. Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu yang hendak menyerang lehernya.

Walaupun sedang dikuasai nafsu serta pengaruh alkohol, naluri mereka berdua masih berjalan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bergandengan, tergopoh pergi meninggalkan telaga danau.

Para pengemudi kendaraan umum sepertinya telah terbiasa dengan kondisi sepasang kekasih yang sedang mabuk. Sehingga supir taksi yang mereka hampiri, bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mingyu tanpa merasa risih dan kesulitan.

Wonwoo dibawa oleh Mingyu memasuki sebuah hotel tempat Mingyu menginap.

Wonwoo diserang rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat. Tapi Mingyu terus menyentuhnya, memberikannya sengatan hebat hingga tubuhnya masih terbangun.

Mingyu begitu tak sabaran. Wonwoo hampir saja ia habisi ketika di lift. Beruntung lift hotel bergerak dengan cepat sehingga Mingyu bisa menjeda aktivitasnya menggerayangi Wonwoo dan menarik gadis itu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Mingyu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan kasar, menguncinya tergesa-gesa. Rambut kecoklatannya yang biasa disisir rapi menjadi kusut tak terurus. Matanya terlihat sayu penuh kantuk, tetapi masih bisa melirik tajam pada gadis kurus yang kini ia pojokkan di pintu.

Wonwoo menatap sang pemilik kamar dengan nafas terengah, memburu, membalas sorot tajam itu dengan sendu, kemudian jemarinya tanpa ragu meraba rahang yang tegas itu. Lalu, ia berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Mingyu dengan bibirnya yang telah mengeluarkan uap hangat.

Mingyu tak membalas tautan itu dengan lembut. Ia justru mencium Wonwoo dengan terburu-buru, melumatnya tanpa ampun untuk bertukar saliva, membuat gadis itu kesulitan mengontrol napas –namun tetap menikmati.

Kedua insan yang liar itu sesungguhnya hanya sedang terjebak dalam pengaruh alkohol dosis tinggi.

Mereka berdua tak lagi memiliki pikiran jernih. Pakaian, tubuh, maupun jiwa mereka, semuanya semakin kacau.

Bibir bawah Wonwoo sedikit terluka. Mingyu menciumnya terlalu kasar. Tapi sang gadis tak lagi merasakan apapun selain gairah yang penuh kenikmatan.

Bahkan Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata memelas kecewa saat pria itu melepas tautan mereka. Dia terlalu menikmati ciuman yang panas itu, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa sebagian kancing kemejanya telah dibuka.

Mingyu tersenyum padanya, balik melempar sorotan yang seolah sedang meyakinkan Wonwoo agar jangan khawatir.

Jangan khawatir, karena ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih.

Benar saja. Mingyu menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Wonwoo, sementara kedua tangannya menarik bahu gadis itu dan membawanya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah pelan-pelan, setelah itu mendorong tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang.

"Hhh... Ahhh..." Mulut gadis itu terbuka, melenguhkan desahan kecil saat Mingyu menggigit titik sensitifnya di bagian kiri leher.

Tangan kanan Mingyu tak bisa bergeming begitu saja saat tangan kirinya menumpu di ranjang untuk menahan tubuhnya saat menindih gadis itu. Tangan kanannya yang awalnya hanya berada di bahu Wonwoo, menjalar turun, melepaskan lagi kancing-kancing kemeja yang tersisa itu. Lalu tangan Mingyu menyibak kemeja gadis itu untuk mengekspos bahu dan tubuh bagian atasnya, kemudian meraba-raba punggungnya untuk melepas kaitan bra, segera membuang bra tanpa tali yang mengganggu itu.

Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tak mau mengalah karena kini giliran tangannya yang kini menelusup masuk ke dalam baju Mingyu, menyentuh pinggang dan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya dari leher Wonwoo yang telah dijejaki beberapa _kissmark_ merah kebiruan. Ia beralih pada bahu gadis itu dan kembali memberikan tanda di sana. Dan tangan kirinya yang sempat menganggur beberapa detik itu, kini bergerak meremas dada gadis itu serta menekan _nipple_ nya yang menegang.

"Akhh... Ahh... Ahh..."

Ini baru beberapa menit pemanasan, tapi Wonwoo tak bisa menahan desahannya yang menyeru keras memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahhhh! Mingyuuh... Ughhh.." Wonwoo menggelinjang sambil meremas rambut Mingyu, meracau keras dikala Mingyu menarik _nipple_ nya dengan giginya serta menghisap dadanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dan gadis itu kemudian melenguhkan nafas lega saat Mingyu berhenti dan memandanginya disertai senyuman yang menandakan kepuasan.

Ketika senyum pria itu tiba-tiba berubah miring, Wonwoo menelan ludah.

Mingyu sedikit tersentak saat Wonwoo mendadak mendorong dadanya sehingga ia kini berdiri dengan langkah sedikit termundur. Sementara Wonwoo merubah posisi menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di depannya.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, wajah Wonwoo mengarah tepat di hadapan 'barang' yang mengeras di dalam celananya. Mingyu mengerti sekarang, dan lekas membuka _zipper_ nya sehingga membuat miliknya mendesak keluar secara tiba-tiba, mengacung tegak di hadapan wajah gadis itu.

"Akkhhh..." Mingyu mengadahkan wajahnya saat Wonwoo mulai mengulumnya.

Terlalu keras dan panjang. Mulut gadis itu tak bisa memasukinya dengan utuh.

Tak sampai kesekian menit, Mingyu mendorong wajah Wonwoo untuk melepas kulumannya sebelum ia ereksi untuk yang pertama.

Mingyu menanggalkan kemeja yang masih melekat pada tubuh Wonwoo, kemudian tangannya masuk ke dalam rok gadis itu dan menurunkan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah dan lengket. Mingyu berlutut, membuka paha Wonwoo lebar-lebar tanpa melepas roknya, setelah itu memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam sana itu membersihkan cairan pada kewanitaan gadis itu dengan lidah panasnya.

"Ohhh... Mingyu-ssi... Nghh..." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya keenakan, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Mingyu dan sedikit mendorong kepala pria itu agar melakukan yang lebih.

Sampai ketiga jari Mingyu tiba-tiba berada pada lubangnya, melesak masuk ke dalamnya. Dan Mingyu langsung memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat, tanpa mempedulikan Wonwoo yang kini berteriak dalam desahan napasnya yang memburu tak teratur.

Bagian intim Wonwoo semakin basah saat Mingyu melepas ketiga jarinya dari sana dan menjilatnya pelan. Selepasnya, ia berdiri, membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo. Membuat posisi kedua kaki Wonwoo kini masih menapaki lantai, tetapi tubuhnya menempel dengan ranjang.

Wonwoo terkulai lemas padahal Mingyu belum menyeretnya pada permainan inti. Ia terlalu kelelahan. Sisi kanan wajahnya menempel di ranjang sementara ekor mata kirinya melirik Mingyu yang kini sedang mempersiapkan senjata untuk menjejali kewanitaannya.

Gadis itu baru saja dapat mengatur napas, tapi Mingyu kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat kepala batangnya telah mendesak memasuki lubangnya.

Terasa perih. Tapi gadis itu menyukainya.

"AHHHH... AKH, S-SAKIT—"

Wonwoo merintih dengan nada keras, berteriak tak karuan dan hampir menangis saat batang Mingyu telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan di saat itu pula, darah menetes di lantai, mengaliri paha gadis itu.

Tapi Mingyu tak menghiraukannya. Ia lagi-lagi tak memulai permainan dengan gerakan pelan. Batangnya terus menyentak tubuh gadis itu maju dan mundur dengan irama cepat bahkan tak terkendali. Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya meracau kesakitan, dan Mingyu tak juga memperdulikan hal itu.

Pria itu hanya bergerak mengikuti nafsunya. Tubuhnya lah yang memerintah, bukan hatinya.

"Ngghhh... Ahh... Ah... Ahhh... Ugh... Ahh..."

Dan sekarang, ringisan perih Wonwoo telah memudar sedikit demi sedikit, digantikan oleh lenguhan menikmati –membuat gerakan Mingyu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Wonwoo-shi... Ahhh... Wonwoo..." Mingyu mendesahkan nama gadis itu terus menerus. Temponya yang cepat menjadi semakin cepat, hingga peluh yang membasahi wajahnya menetes di tubuh gadis itu.

Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama meneriakkan lenguhan panjang ketika puncak pertama telah sampai.

Cairan sperma yang memenuhi lubang Wonwoo merembes keluar padahal Mingyu tidak melepaskan batangnya dari sana, menetes-netes di lantai. Hingga lantai yang telah dikotori darah itu semakin kotor karena bercampur dengan cairan berwarna putih.

Mingyu memang tak berniat mengeluarkan barangnya dari dalam sana. Sekali saja ternyata tak cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya malam itu. Terlebih lagi, lubang Wonwoo yang berkedut semakin menjepit batangnya, seolah sedang menyedot barangnya itu agar mereka memulai permainan yang kedua.

Tetapi, jangankan dua ronde.

Bahkan lima kali bermain pun nyatanya masih belum cukup membuat mereka puas.

.

.

.

Namun sayangnya, kepuasan itu hanya terjadi dalam semalam –selepas itu terlupakan begitu saja.

Di bawah selimut tebal hotel berwarna cokelat pastel itu, seorang gadis menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tidak bergerak banyak, hanya menggeliat sedikit.

Kemudian sepasang matanya terbuka sayu, mengerjap-ngerjap lalu menyipit heran saat menyadari akan sesuatu yang amat ganjil.

Yang pertama, ia merasakan tubuhnya lengket –tapi terasa dingin.

Kedua, sekujur tubuhnya sakit sehingga ia sulit bergerak.

Ketiga, ada dada bidang seseorang tepat di depan matanya.

Dan ketika nyawa gadis itu sudah terkumpul dan kesadaran dari alam mimpi telah pulih, matanya melongo lebar.

Wonwoo menenggak ludah, dengan takut-takut melirik ke dalam selimut.

Ia hampir mati serangan jantung saat melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh pria yang memeluknya sedang telanjang bulat.

Tidak, bukan itu saja!

Masalahnya...

'Barang' milik pria itu masih menyatu di tubuhnya.

' _TUNGGU DULU! APA-APAAN INI!'_

Wajah Wonwoo mendongak, mendelik tajam pada pria yang masih terlelap dengan ekspresi bodoh itu.

Dan gadis itu semakin menunjukkan raut penuh kemurkaan saat tahu siapa pria yang menjadi mimpi buruknya di pagi hari itu, pria yang baru sebentar ia kenal tapi amat menyebalkan.

Kim Mingyu.

Pria yang membawa kesialan sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Wonwoo mengeraskan rahangnya geram. Ia mengatur napasnya untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak. Matanya tak berani melirik ke bawah selimut lagi.

Ia memutuskan untuk memundurkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan agar badannya terlepas dari organ intim milik Mingyu yang masih mendengkur ringan itu.

Oke, bagus. Tubuh mereka sudah terlepas sekarang.

"Akk—" Mulut Wonwoo terbuka kecil, merintih kesakitan ketika merasakan nyeri hebat pada bagian bawahnya.

Ia melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan mematikan.

Gadis itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

"YAK!" teriaknya dengan nada paling tinggi, yang ternyata ampuh memekakan telinga Mingyu sehingga pria itu otomatis terbangun.

Mingyu membuka matanya yang berat, lalu mengangkat punggungnya untuk duduk sejenak dan menguap kecil.

Lain halnya dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu itu lebih cepat sadar dari tidurnya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan reaksi lebih cepat dan berbeda.

Pria itu membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar setelah mengetahui Wonwoo berada di sebelahnya dan mereka sama-sama tanpa busana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Mingyu berteriak kencang dengan panik ketakutan –seolah dia adalah seorang gadis yang baru diperkosa, padahal kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

Teriakan itu betul-betul membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal. Mingyu menunjukkan wajah seolah-olah tak berdosa, seakan menjadi korban. Rasa geram Wonwoo memuncak. Gadis itu menendang Mingyu keras sehingga pria itu terguling jatuh ke lantai –omong-omong itu sudah kedua kalinya Mingyu ditendang dari kasur, bedanya kali ini mereka tak berbusana.

Karena hanya ada satu selimut di kasur itu, maka Wonwoo merebut selimut itu terlebih dahulu untuk melindungi tubuh indahnya.

Napas Wonwoo tak beraturan karena terlalu dilanda panik. Ia meraih baju Mingyu semalam yang tergeletak kusut di atas ranjang, lalu melemparnya ke arah Mingyu. Kemudian ia menyalak pria itu dengan marah. "Cepat mandi sana! Pakai baju atau apapun itu!"

Mingyu dengan tergesa melindungi bagian terlarangnya dengan baju yang dilemparkan Wonwoo. Ia melamun sejenak sampai akhirnya berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mendapat gertakan yang kedua oleh monster yang duduk di atas ranjangnya itu.

Wonwoo mengusak kasar rambutnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, dilanda ketakutan dan kemarahan. Sambil melindungi dadanya dengan selimut, ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menapaki lantai. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan setiap kakinya digerakkan. Dan begitu mencoba berdiri, ia merasa kepayahan karena kedua kakinya sama sekali tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga ia spontan terjatuh di lantai dengan satu tangannya menahan meja nakas.

Gadis itu merintih tak kuat menahan perih. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki Mingyu dengan wajah muram.

Dan setelahnya, Wonwoo dibuat menganga oleh sebuah bercak-bercak darah bercampur cairan lain yang kering mengotori lantai. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mundur menjauhi darah itu. Kedua alisnya tertaut ke atas. Wajahnya berubah sendu dan memprihatinkan.

Rasanya ia mau menangis saja.

Ralat.

Air mata Wonwoo sudah terjun deras walaupun sudah ditahan mati-matian.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang telah dicuci dan dijemurnya di kamar mandi kemarin. Itu adalah pakaian yang dikotori Wonwoo dengan noda kopi di bandara kemarin. Beruntung Mingyu sudah mencucinya dan menyelampirkannya di kamar mandi sehingga saat ini ia keluar dari sana dengan pakaian lengkap.

Ketika Mingyu baru keluar dan melihat Wonwoo sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan di lantai, ia semakin gusar. Dan ia semakin merasa gugup saat Wonwoo menoleh kepadanya dengan sorot membunuh disertai mata berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau tak apa?"

Mingyu yang baru berjalan selangkah menghampiri Wonwoo, langsung berhenti saat Wonwoo membentaknya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Lalu Mingyu memilih untuk diam saja.

Jujur, Mingyu juga sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

Tapi ia ingat kalau semalam ia menenggak minuman beralkohol bersama Wonwoo. Selepas itu, Mingyu tak tahu lagi. Yang jelas, Mingyu bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi walaupun kejadian itu tak tersimpan di memori otaknya.

Ia sudah memperkosa Wonwoo. Ia paham itu.

Ah, tidak. Belum bisa disebut pelecehan atau pemerkosaan sebenarnya, karena Mingyu sama sekali tak berada dalam keadaan sadar dan ia yakin bahwa ia tak meniduri Wonwoo atas dasar paksaan.

Terserah saja lah. Mingyu bisa memikirkan itu nanti.

Yang paling penting sekarang ialah kondisi Wonwoo yang sedang mengeluh sakit di lantai bahkan tak mampu walau sekedar untuk berdiri. Mingyu merasa cemas dan bersalah dengan itu, sehingga ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengangkat gadis yang terbalut selimut itu. Meski Wonwoo memberontak dan menyentaknya berulang kali, Mingyu hanya diam dan tetap menggendong gadis itu memasuki kamar mandi, lalu menurunkannya di _bathup._

"Tunggu. Jangan buka selimut sampai aku kembali." Ujar Mingyu pelan, keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo lalu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian Wonwoo –termasuk pakaian dalam gadis itu.

Wonwoo merasa wajahnya panas saat melihat Mingyu memegang pakaian dalamnya. Ia merebut itu kasar lalu memalingkan mukanya kesal. "Sudah kan?! Pergi sana!"

Tanpa di suruh pun, Mingyu akan melakukannya. Tapi sebelum pria itu melewati pintu kamar mandi, Wonwoo membentak lagi.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba kabur dariku! Akan kubunuh kau!"

Dan setelahnya Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

 **T  
B  
C**

 **.**

 **Ehuehuehuehue**

 **Sebenarnya siii acu maunya up ini ff tanggal 20-an aja -,-**

 **Tapiiiii...**

 **Karena chap ini udah selesaaaii, jadi post ajon lah ._.  
sekaligus sebagai sebuah pelampiasan kebahagiaan karena finallyy KIMING AMA EISA PUNYA IG ULULULULULULULULULULULULU BAHAGIA TAUUK DEDEK BANGGG BAHAGIAAA AKHIRNYA KAMU PUNYA IG BANGGG JADI KITA BISA SALING NGETAGG JADII KAMU BISA TAG ACU DI POSTAN KAMU ABANGCUEE MUACH MUACH**

 **Hm oke udahan fangirlingannya ._. balik lagi ke ff ini ._.**

 **Di chap ini scene UHUK UHUK-nya meanie aku copas lagi dari chap awal alias prolog muehehe ._. sebenarnya chap awal itu gabisa disebut prolog sihh kan kriteria prolog yang baik dan benar bukan kayak gitu kan yak wkwkwk tapi serah acu dongg. Boleh kannn kann kannn**

 **Dannn...**

 **Review juseyoooo. Pengen banget baca review kaliannnn T.T gimme support plisseuuu. Ai lobeu yuu baik readers maupun silent readers :')**

 **Ps : yg punya akun ffn bakal kubalas reviewnya. Nah kalau yang gaada akun? Bakal aku balas juga kok. Kalau di ff2ku yg lain, biasanya aku balas di bagian bacotan akhir chapter. Tapi kalau di ff ini, aku bakal balas di kolom review, jadi klik aja tombol review, aku akan balas kalian semua di situ. (CURANG BANGET KAN YAKK, REVIEW FF SENDIRI -.- MAYAN LAHH NAMBAH NAMBAH) Tapi gak sekarangg. Mungkin chapter depann aku akan balas review kalian (yang gakpunya akun ffn) di kolom reviewku.**

 **Sooo bagi yg gapunya akunn keep review ajon yaaa bakal dibales semua kooo**

 **Gomapdaaa~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stranger

**The Sweetest Disaster**

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)

ect

.

Genderswitch (GS) Romance Comedy Drama Mature

.

Oh Purin

.

Based on plot of **Wonderful Life** (Korean Drama/TV Series)

 ** _*just inspired, not adapted_** *

.

Ch. 4

– **Stranger** –

.

.

.

Gadis itu- ah, tidak. Wonwoo bukan gadis lagi karena kegadisannya sudah diterobos oleh Mingyu tadi malam. Memikirkan hal itu, sekujur tubuh Wonwoo panas dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Bayangkan kau tersesat di sebuah kota besar karena kehilangan sebuah koper dan diperkosa oleh pria asing di negeri orang.

Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Mingyu! Mereka baru saja bertemu dan tahu-tahu saat bangun tidur banyak aroma bekas bercinta di kasur mereka. Wonwoo kenal asal-usulnya Mingyu saja tidak!

Wonwoo yang sedang menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di _bathup_ , kemudian mendengus berat. Sambil merintih sakit, ia mencoba bangun dari _bathup_ dan berjalan terseok dengan satu tangan memegangi tembok. Ia lalu melingkarkan tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk yang terselampir, mengambil pakaian bekas kemarin yang Mingyu berikan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Yang benar saja.

Wonwoo menatap tak percaya pada noda-noda bekas cairan di celana dalamnya, lalu merutuk kesal.

Sambil mengumpati Mingyu dalam batinnya, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Ruangan itu senyap. Hanya ada suara uap dari mesin teh.

Wonwoo mendelik panik. Sambil memegangi handuk yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan, menengok kesana-kemari menelusuri pandang ke segala penjuru arah.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Apa raksasa itu benar-benar sudah kabur?!

Wajah Wonwoo memelas, hampir menangis lagi.

Hingga pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menenteng beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanan cepat saji.

Mingyu nyaris ke belakang karena setelah membuka pintu ia kaget melihat Wonwoo berdiri beberapa meter di depannya hanya dengan mengenakan lilitan handuk dari dada hingga paha.

"Mana pakaianmu?!" protes Mingyu.

Karena Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul, Wonwoo merasa lega -sedikit. Setidaknya Mingyu tidak melarikan diri. Baguslah jika Mingyu hanya kabur untuk membeli makanan lalu kembali lagi.

"Belikan aku pakaian."

"Huh?"

"Pakaian dalam juga!"

Mingyu yang masih berdiri membatu di pintu, masih membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Mencoba membuang rasa malu, Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dengan langkah lamban -karena kakinya masih sakit, kemudian merebut kantong plastik makanan dari tangan pria itu.

"Jangan lama-lama!" dan Wonwoo seketika menutup pintu dengan gebrakan keras.

Mingyu yang diusir dari kamarnya sendiri, hanya mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya pasrah seraya menatap pintu yang tertutup. Jengkel? Sudah pasti. Langkahnya terurai lesu meninggalkan hotel, lalu kembali berjalan-jalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan terdekat demi menuruti perintah Wonwoo, wanita yang semalam digaulinya. Sejujurnya terbesit rasa bersalah pada diri Mingyu saat membayangkan betapa curamnya masa depan Wonwoo karena ulahnya. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan kecil dulu pada Wonwoo, seperti membelikannya makanan enak, atau menurutinya membelikan pakaian baru seperti sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain, Mingyu sangat ingin melarikan diri saja, kabur menyebrangi lautan lalu pulang mencium kaki ayahnya dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo untuk selama-lamanya.

Karena sejak tadi, otaknya sudah terbayang pikiran negatif bahwa Wonwoo akan mencak-mencak meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Jika Wonwoo benar-benar minta Mingyu tanggung jawab... apakah dia harus menuruti Wonwoo lagi?

LOL no. Jelas tidak.

Mingyu akan pura-pura hilang ingatan saja jika Wonwoo menuntut untuk dinikahi.

Menikah dengan Wonwoo adalah mimpi buruk dari semua mimpi terburuk karena walaupun baru kenal sehari, Mingyu bisa menebak bagaimana watak Wonwoo, jin penebar bencana yang bersembunyi di dalam seorang wanita bertubuh kecil.

 _"Siapa pria itu?" / "Ah.. Tampannya.."_

Mingyu bisa mendengar banyak gadis memujinya dalam bahasa mandarin saat ia berada di zebra cross yang sama dengan mereka. Biasanya, Mingyu sangat bahagia dan berseri-seri jika ada gadis-gadis yang mengagumi fisiknya secara terang-terangan. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan gembira. Yang ada hanya hambar rasanya. Bibirnya tersenyum sedikit saja tidak. Sudut bibirnya terus menunjukkan garis lurus sejak tadi karena suasana hatinya benar-benar hilang.

Sesampainya di hotel, Mingyu membuka pintu kamar. Ia baru masuk beberapa langkah tapi kemudian berhenti saat matanya menatap aneh Wonwoo yang sedang menghabiskan seluruh makanan di depan televisi sementara tubuh kurusnya hanya terbalut handuk saja.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Bajunya mana?"

Karena Mingyu hanya bungkam dengan datar, Wonwoo melirik beberapa tentengan di kedua tangan Mingyu.

"Taruh di situ." perintah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menjatuhkan tas-tas kertas bawaannya dengan tak bertenaga.

"Keluar."

Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tutup pintunya."

Mingyu menutup pintu dan lagi-lagi diusir dari kamarnya sendiri.

Dan selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar terbuka. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan saat tak melihat siapapun begitu membuka pintu. Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Mingyu yang ternyata sedang berjongkok menyandar di tembok sebelah pintu.

"Masuk. Kau ini seperti orang bodoh saja." Setelahnya Wonwoo menuju sofa dengan langkah lamban, diikuti Mingyu yang berdiri dan masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Ya masih lah!" sinis Wonwoo, kembali merebahkan punggungnya di sofa lalu mengutak-atik remote televisi.

"Perlu tukang pijat?"

"Tidak mau! Memalukan!"

Sesaat setelahnya Mingyu tak bertanya lagi, namun ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Wonwoo melirik aneh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Mingyu dengan wajah jijik.

Mingyu yang menyadari sikap ogah Wonwoo pun hanya mendecih sambil membuang muka. "Jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya mau merayumu atau apa, karena aku tak sudi. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu berdiskusi sedikit."

"Langsung ke intinya saja!"

"Oke, Nona Wonwoo. Intinya, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam walau itu bukan salahku," Mingyu memperjelas, dan seketika dihadiahi tatapan sengit oleh Wonwoo.

"Bukan salahmu?! Jadi itu salahku, begitu?!"

Mingyu berdecak sebal. "Bukan juga salahmu! Yang salah itu alkohol!"

"Salahmu! Siapa yang kemarin beli bir satu kotak dan janji tidak akan mabuk?! Siapa?!"

"Aku tidak janji! Siapa yang kemarin ngotot ikut minum?! Siapa?!" Mingyu balas menggertak dengan mengikuti nada bicara Wonwoo.

"Jangan sok membela diri! Kau jelas-jelas menghamiliku!"

"Aku tidak- hey! Apanya yang menghamili?!"

"Kau memperkosaku! Aku akan hamil! Tak perlu ditanya lagi!"

"Astaga. Demi Tuhan, Nona Wonwoo. Aku tidak memperkosamu!"

"Kau iya!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Terserahmu saja! Katakan itu di kantor polisi nanti!"

Mingyu mendelik. "Yak! Atas dasar apa kau melaporkanku ke polisi?!"

"Pelecehan lah!"

"Dengar ya, Nona Jeon. Aku tidak melecehkanmu, okay? Kita dalam keadaan tak sadar, ingat!"

"Aku tidak ingat!"

Mingyu membuang napas lelah yang berat. "Baik, baik. Tujuanku yang terpaksa duduk di sebelahmu ini adalah untuk mengajakmu berunding baik-baik, dengan damai. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Katakan,"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar dengan raut rata khasnya. Kemudian ia menjawab santai. "Apalagi? Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Mingyu seketika berdiri, terlalu tak siap dengan perkataan Wonwoo. "Tidak bisa!"

Wonwoo melotot tajam. "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?!"

Mingyu mengusak wajahnya kasar, kemudian ia mendekati Wonwoo dan mencengkram kedua bahu Wonwoo yang terpaku. "Dengarkan aku. Tekankan baik-baik. Kau tak akan hamil. Percayalah."

"Aku akan hamil!"

"Kau tidak! Ini pertama kalinya kau berhubungan badan, bukan? Tenanglah. Kau tak akan hamil begitu saja."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu di bahunya. "Lalu? Jika aku benar tidak akan hamil, kau akan lari dari tanggung jawabmu begitu saja?!"

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu kredit dari dalam sana seraya mengacungkannya di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Lihatlah ini, kartu kredit dengan nominal yang tak ternilai. Aku akan memberi ini kepadamu."

"Aku tidak menjual harga diriku hanya untuk kartu kredit, Kim!"

"Oke, maaf, maaf. Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?! Menikahimu, begitu?!"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Jika tidak sudi, lantas mengapa kau minta pertanggungjawabanku tadi?!"

Betul juga.

Wonwoo bingung sendiri. Dia ingin Mingyu tanggung jawab jika dia hamil, tapi dia juga tidak mau dinikahi Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mau menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Sedangkan dia tidak mencintai Mingyu. Kenal saja tidak!

Lalu maunya apa?

"Aku ambil!" dan Wonwoo pun merampas kartu kredit itu setelah berpikir cukup lama. "dan juga, atur bagaimana agar aku bisa pulang ke Korea atau paling tidak bertemu rekan-"

BRAK!

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang didobrak.

Dan keduanya sama-sama menganga, melihat beberapa polisi disertai para anak muda yang mengenakan jaket kampus seperti milik Wonwoo.

Itu... rekan study tournya.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo... kau marah dengan kami?"

Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka keluar jendela.

Wonwoo yang duduk menyandar di kasur, sedang dikerumuni teman-temannya. Sejak tadi para teman prianya itu terus bertanya-tanya berbagai macam hal juga menceritakan bagaimana mereka kesulitan saat mencari Wonwoo yang menghilang. Tetapi Wonwoo terus bergeming menyilang kedua tangan terlipat di dada seraya memicing jenuh ke arah pemandangan di luar pintu balkon yang terbuka, mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang menjadi penyebab kesengsaraannya.

Kalau saja teman-temannya tidak lupa padanya dan tidak meninggalkannya di bandara, Wonwoo pasti tidak akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini.

Kalau saja kegiatan study tournya baik-baik saja, dia pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Mingyu. Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan bersitegang bersama beberapa polisi dan pemandu kampus Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" kata Mingyu ngotot pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya dengan tatap mengintograsi. Beberapa saat itu ia hampir diseret paksa oleh polisi untuk berbicara di kantor polisi saja. Tapi untung saja Wonwoo menahan mereka dengan alasan masih punya urusan dengan Mingyu, sehingga saat ini Mingyu untuk sementara diadili di kamar ini saja.

"Ada saksi yang mengatakan bahwa anda mencium Wonwoo di danau Shichahai dan melakukan pelecehan. Kami juga menemukan kaleng-kaleng minuman keras disebelah jaket kampus yang Wonwoo tinggalkan di tepi danau. Anda menyuruhnya minum-minum?"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya!" protes Mingyu lagi pada polisi itu.

Kedua polisi saling bertatapan ragu. Lalu salah satunya kembali bicara. "Ada banyak lagi bukti yang menyatakan jika anda adalah pelaku penculikan yang melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual pada Nona Wonwoo."

"Tidak! Jangan bawa aku ke kantormu karena aku tidak salah! Oke oke, kuakui aku mabuk-mabukan semalam. Tapi dia juga ikut denganku! Dia yang mengikutiku dan memeras semua uangku!"

Ketika telinganya mendengar pemaparan Mingyu, Wonwoo sontak mendelik pada pria diseberang kasurnya itu.

Dan saat Mingyu melihat Wonwoo memelototinya seolah sedang memberi ancaman, Mingyu menelan ludah. "Ah, bukan, Pak. Maksudku, aku yang bersedia menolong Wonwoo yang kebetulan tersesat dari rekan-rekannya. Tapi sungguh aku tak melakukan apapun padanya. Be-benar kan, Wonwoo?" Lalu Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dengan keringat dingin.

Polisi pun turut menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Benar dia tidak melecehkanmu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo diam.

Seisi ruangan juga diam, menatap Wonwoo penuh penantian dengan rasa penasaran.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo memelas.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan pisau.

Gawat.

Sepertinya kartu kredit Mingyu tidak mempan.

Kalau begini jadinya, bisa-bisa Wonwoo akan mengadu ke-

"Mingyu anaknya teman mendiang ayahku. Aku kenal dia sejak kecil. Dan juga, jika dia memang melecehkanku, aku pasti sudah menenggelamkannya di danau."

Mingyu tertegun dengan dialog skenario Wonwoo.

 _fyuh_

Mingyu tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya berakhir tragis di penjara karena tuntutan pencabulan. Ewh.

Namun Mingyu tak boleh bersorak bahagia terlalu cepat. Para polisi itu tentu tak bisa langsung percaya. Mereka balik mengintrogasi Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan yang beragam.

Dibandingkan Mingyu, akting Wonwoo jauh lebih bagus untuk menyembunyikan _'skandal'_ mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun, Wonwoo tentu tak akan begitu saja mengadu soal dirinya diperkosa Mingyu dihadapan teman-teman dan pemandunya. Harga dirinya bisa-bisa jatuh, bukan?

Tambahan, hari ini Wonwoo sangat pintar karena beruntung gadis itu sempat memanggil cleaning service untuk mengganti sprei bau _sex_ juga membereskan cairan-cairan menjijikan di lantai ketika Mingyu sedang pergi. Wonwoo sangat tak menyukai itu, jadi dia tak tahan dan ingin cepat memusnahkan itu dari pandangannya. Jadi ketika polisi datang bersama orang-orang kampusnya, tak ada hal-hal mencurigakan di kamar.

"Aku berhenti dari kegiatan _study tour_ ini. Bisa, kan? Pelayanan ini sangat merugikanku. Aku akan kembali ke Korea dengan Mingyu saja." ujar Wonwoo setelah para polisi berhenti mengumpulkan pertanyaan.

Dan ucapan dingin Wonwoo menuai rasa bersalah dari teman-temannya serta para pemandu yang telah merasa lalai. Atas permintaan Wonwoo, mereka semua pergi bersama polisi dan kasus dari pihak kepolisian pun ditutup.

Sehingga di kamar itu sekarang hanya menyisakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja.

"Ahh. Hampir jantungku keluar." Mingyu menyender lega di sofa sambil bernapas lelah.

"Jantungmu tidak keluar. Otakmu yang sudah hilang," ketus Wonwoo.

"Yak. Aku tak akan segan-segan membawa pengacara termahal di dunia jika kau menyeretku ke pengadilan."

"Ya ya ya. Jika _toh_ aku memenjarakanmu, aku tak akan mendapat apapun selain kepuasan dan keadilan. Karena kau sudah memberiku kartu kreditmu, itu sudah lumayan meredam emosiku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ingat itu."

"Siapa juga yang mau meminta maafmu," Mingyu mendecih.

"Jika aku benar hamil, kau harus lompat dari tower setelah mencium ujung kakiku!"

Mingyu spontan berdiri. "Kau tidak akan hamil!"

"Iya! Semoga! Lebih baik aku nyeri menstruasi seumur hidup daripada harus mengandung anakmu!"

"Terserah!"

" _Dih!_ "

Suasana ruangan kembali hening, lalu semakin mencekam karena televisi sedang menayangkan film horor dimana _backsound-_ nya menambah kesan suram di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Hingga Wonwoo membuka suara.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hn." Mingyu menyahut ogah-ogahan.

"Sakit."

"Terus?"

"Badanku sakit semua,"

"Urusanku?"

Bantal melayang tepat ke wajah Mingyu.

"Yak! Kau ini-"

"Kau kira karena siapa aku sakit?! Karena kau, tahu!"

"Iya, iya! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau baring-baring saja _lah_ di situ!" rutuk Mingyu yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan kesalnya ke arah lain.

"Oke! Aku akan baring di sini saja dan mulai besok kau baring di sel tahanan!"

Mingyu mendelik saat Wonwoo mengancamnya. "Aish! Baik, baik. Maumu apa?!"

Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka, senyum tersirat dan sulit ditebak -sepertinya tentang hal buruk. "Antar ke tempat terapi untuk relaksasi."

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya dua kali. Mingyu mendengus.

Kapan lagi Wonwoo jadi wanita sosialita,

 _kan?_

.

.

.

Wonwoo merebah di kasur dengan nyaman begitu ia selesai berjalan-jalan dengan Mingyu. Usai menghabiskan waktu di tempat relaksasi, pikirannya jauh lebih jernih dan tenang sekarang. Rasa stres soal _kegadisannya-yang-hilang_ masih ada sebenarnya, hanya saja sudah tak separah sebelumnya.

Badan Wonwoo lumayan pulih, kini giliran Mingyu yang dibuat pegal.

Bagaimana tidak pegal? Wonwoo menolak pergi naik kendaraan umum dan ngotot ingin jalan kaki saja dengan alasan ingin sekalian menghirup udara segar. Tapi tak sampai beberapa menit jalan kaki, Wonwoo mengomel tanpa sebab lalu meminta untuk digendong di punggung Mingyu sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Bagi orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, mungkin menganggap Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlihat romantis.

Nyatanya sama sekali tidak!

"Ak," rintih Mingyu saat tulang bahunya berbunyi setelah melakukan peregangan kecil.

Wonwoo yang masih melekat di kasur, kemudian membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Mingyu yang masih berdiri. "Besok-besok bawa aku ke tempat itu lagi."

Mingyu menoleh memberi tawa remeh. "Besok-besok, katamu? Tidak ada hari esok untuk kau dan aku! Aku sudah memesan tiket kepulanganmu!"

Wonwoo melotot dan kepalanya yang menempel di kasur reflek terangkat. "Apa?! Kapan kau beli tiketnya?!"

"Tentu saja saat kau sedang bersantai-santai di spa tadi!"

"Y-yak. Kau pesan tiket untuk hari apa?"

"Besok pagi! Besok pagi kau dan aku akan pulang ke Korea dengan pesawat dan jam terbang berbeda! Mulai besok, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!"

"Hey! Jangan besok!"

"Kenapa?! Kau ingin bersama-"

"Aku bukannya mau berlama-lama denganmu! Ada alasan lain! Kalau aku pulang ke Korea terlalu cepat, temanku akan curiga!"

Ya. 'Temanku' yang Wonwoo maksud itu Jihoon. Wonwoo tak ingin Jihoon sampai tahu jika ia batal study tour dan malah bersantai-santai di hotel dengan memoroti uang orang yang sudah menidurinya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Jelas ada! Kau menghilangkan koperku!"

"Hey! Kartu kreditku bisa kau pakai membeli 2 koper berisi berlian!"

"Tapi kalau aku pulang besok, apa yang harus kujelaskan pada temanku di rumah?" Wonwoo memelas.

"Mana ku tahu! Bilang saja padanya kalau kau sakit makanya lebih cepat dipulangkan!"

Wonwoo mengedip.

Betul juga.

Jihoon kan tahu kalau Wonwoo punya penyakit di lambungnya. Jika Wonwoo memakai alasan sakit, Jihoon pasti percaya.

"Hey, Jeon." panggil Mingyu saat Wonwoo sedang melamun mempertimbangkan alasan itu.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan mulut terbukanya yang terlihat bodoh. "Huh?"

"Malam ini... mau melakukan kencan perpisahan?"

Entah ada angin apa, Wonwoo mengangguk polos.

.

.

.

Pelampiasan?

Mungkin iya.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang tak henti tertawa keras dengan mulut penuh popcorn sambil terus menatap layar bioskop dengan penuh antusias.

Jika Wonwoo tersenyum selebar itu, ternyata tampak menggemaskan.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, lalu ikut mengalihkan atensinya pada layar di seberang.

Sejak tadi, Mingyu tak bisa terfokus pada film yang sedang ditayangkan. Pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan tentang Minghao.

Apakah Minghao masih menjadi kekasihnya sekarang?

Sepertinya... tidak.

Hubungan jarak jauh yang bisa berlangsung sampai jenjang pernikahan hanyalah omong kosong. Mingyu menyesali kenaifannya yang selama ini memegang teguh kesetiaan dan kepercayaannya pada Minghao.

Mingyu merasa, dirinya mungkin memang tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Jun.

Mingyu punya banyak uang karena kesuksesan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Jun punya banyak uang karena kesuksesan dirinya sendiri di usia yang terbilang muda.

Mingyu senang menjadikan hidupnya hanya sekedar gurauan. Sedangkan Jun sepertinya adalah lelaki yang serius dan memegang prinsip bahwa waktu adalah uang.

Perbedaan mereka berdua cukup mencolok. Jelas Minghao lebih memilih bersama Jun daripada Mingyu.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga. Setelah dicampakkan Minggao, Mingyu meniduri anak orang. Mingyu sangat sial. Ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini ayahnya di Korea sedang mengutuknya tampa ampun.

Suasana hati Mingyu hilang lagi.

"Ahh menyebalkan," gumam Mingyu yang mendadak melankolis.

Lirihan kecil Mingyu ternyata sampai ke telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh memperhatikan Mingyu yang menunjukkan raut tak nyaman. Mingyu yang sadar diperhatikan, tersentak saat melihat Wonwoo terus menatapnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tidak suka filmnya ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita cari film lain kalau kau tak suka."

"Tidak usah."

"Kau sakit ya? Atau kau lapar?"

Hey, kenapa Wonwoo jadi perhatian begini?

Jangan-jangan Wonwoo sudah jatuh cinta pada Mi-

"Kenapa kau bengong?! Muka kusutmu itu penghancur suasana, tahu! Gara-gara melihat muka jelekmu, aku jadi tidak nafsu lagi dengan filmnya! Ayo pergi!" tukas Wonwoo, melempar kotak popcorn yang hampir habis ke arah Mingyu.

Lupakan.

Iblis tetaplah iblis.

.

.

.

Mingyu hanya bisa berdoa.

Semoga ayahnya tidak menanyakan perihal kartu kreditnya ataupun mengecek isi ATM-nya sepulang ia ke Korea nanti.

Tahu sendiri, kan? Siapa yang hampir menjadikan Mingyu melarat selama dua hari ini?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang mahasiswi tersesat yang kini sedang mengunyah cheeseburger sambil terus mengarahkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" gerutu Mingyu karena merasa risih terus diperhatikan.

"Pede sekali." decih Wonwoo membuang muka.

 _Tuhan... mengapa Wonwoo itu sangat menyebalkan?_

Mingyu tak bernafsu untuk makan apapun, jadi ia hanya memesan cola saja. Sedangkan Wonwoo memesan paket burger keju dengan tambahan cola dan kentang goreng. Mingyu heran mengapa wanita itu tak juga kenyang habis menyantap satu kotak popcorn dan pepsi di bioskop tadi.

"Di sini jual pudding tidak?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengadarkan penglihatannya. Malas bicara, Mingyu mengangguk saja. "Kalau ada, kenapa kau tadi tidak beli?? Belikan aku."

"Hey, nona Jeon, kau tidak lihat antriannya panj--"

"Belikan aku pudding!!"

Melihat mata Wonwoo yang melebar melotot, Mingyu jadi tak kuasa. Ia bangkit dari kursi, dengan malas berjalan pergi untuk bergabung dalam antrian pembeli yang cukup panjang.

Sabar, Kim Mingyu. Perjalananmu dengan Wonwoo akan segera berakhir.

"Terima kasih." Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan dua cup pudding setelah sekian lama berdiri menunggu giliran. Ia membeli dua sebagai cadangan kalau-kalau Wonwoo merasa tak puas.

Mingyu dengan langkah beratnya berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti dengan raut setelah mendapati Wonwoo menghilang dan tak ada di kursinya, hanya menyisakan burger di piring yang belum habis.

"Jeon Wonwoo... benar-benar." Mingyu sekeras mungkin berusaha menahan umpatan.

Dengan kedua tangan sibuk memegang pudding, Mingyu berlari keluar restoran setelah tak menemukan Wonwoo di dalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru arah, dengan kesal mondar-mandir mencari Wonwoo di sekitar restoran karena wanita itu hilang tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia justru panik saat Wonwoo pergi darinya? Bukan seharusnya Mingyu senang karena bisa lepas dari wanita yang diklaimnya sebagai jelmaan monster itu?

"Ketemu." Mingyu bernapas lega, menemukan Wonwoo sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah ayunan di lapangan kecil dekat restoran.

Merasakan sosok menjulang berhenti di depannya, Wonwoo mendongak dan berhenti meminum cola- nya. "Apa?" dan kini ia bertanya tanpa dosa.

"Bisa tidak, kau jangan pergi sembarangan begini?! Jadinya aku yang repot."

Wonwoo memutar matanya ke arah lain. "Terserahku lah."

Mingyu ingin menampar Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo itu perempuan. Maka tidak jadi.

"Kau jadi makan pudding tidak?!"

Wonwoo melirik dua cup pudding di tangan Mingyu. Ia lau menatap pria itu lagi. "Aku tidak pesan dua!"

"Ya sudah ambil satu saja!"

"Rasa apa?"

"Coklat!"

"Rasa vanilla saja memangnya tidak ada?"

"Cerewet sekali! Kau mau makan tidak?!" Mingyu mendengus.

Wonwoo mencibir, lalu merebut salah satu pudding dari tangan Mingyu. Kemudian Mingyu duduk di ayunan sebelah Wonwoo, hanya duduk diam tanpa ada niat membuka pudding di tangannya.

"Tadi itu aku mengejar Minghao. Aku berencana untuk berterima kasih padanya, tapi dia sudah pergi." kata Wonwoo tiba-tiba, yang sontak menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Mingyu menoleh, namun menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dan bertingkah seolah tak mau tahu. "Oh, begitu."

Mendengar tanggapan tak wajar dari Mingyu, Wonwoo memandang pemuda itu heran. "Kau tidak penasaran?"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

"Lalu cincin yang sudah kau beli itu? Mau kau kemanakan?"

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo lagi, sehingga mereka berdua kini berada dalam garis tatapan yang dalam. Beberapa saat, Mingyu bergeming, hingga akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalau kuberikan padamu, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo kaget -dan tertegun bahagia, jujur saja. Namun karena gengsi adalah sifat alamiah wanita, maka Wonwoo membuang muka dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Aku tidak mau yang bekas. Jadikan cincinnya dalam bentuk uang, baru aku terima."

"Kuberikan kau cincinnya. Nanti kau jual saja ke toko perhiasan. Itu mahal. Yakin tidak mau?"

Wonwoo mengerjap.

Mendengar kata 'mahal', liurnya hampir merembes keluar.

"Boleh juga. Sini."

Mingyu berdecak. "Nanti. Aku meninggalkannya di hotel. Aku tidak bawa."

"Oke. Karena aku baik hati, kuanggap itu sebagai pengganti koperku yang hilang. Deal?"

"Hm." Mingyu menjawab Wonwoo malas.

 _Baik hati darimananya? Cih_

.

.

.

 **tebese**

.

 **lamaa yaaa**.

 **pendek yaaa**.

 **huhuhuu miann**.

 **tau gakk. laptop acuu jatohh kebelah duaa dan dalam kondisi kritis di kang serpis uhuhuhuu (kabar buruknya lagi, sulit bakan tidak bisa terselamatkan. tapi hardisknya bisa dicopot-,-)**.

 **jadi ini terpaksa ngetik ff di hp :"(( jadi maaf kalo ada typo, eyd absurd, dan kosakata yang gak ada garis miringnya karena aku ngetik di aplikasi ffn. di aplikasi ffn suka gak kesave kalau ngetik doc. udah pake italic tapi pas dibuka ulang ehh italicnya ilang jadii maklumin ajhaaa yakk.**

 **kebayang sakitnyaa tau g : (**

 **udah ngetik ff 3000 words dan tau2 laptop patah jadi dua. Itu yg terjadi sama ff different yg rencana siap up tapi gajadi karena laptop acu masuk UGD.**

j **adi maaf aku baru bisa up ff ini. u/ ff cbh ntaran yaa tunggu moodku balik egen T.T**.

 **btw thankss supportnyaa yeorobeunn. lagi-lagi, maaf kali ini gabisa nepatin janji untuk balas review kalian yg gapunya akun ffn T.T karena laptop udah rusak dan susah banget ngebalesinnya kalau lewat hempon hikss.**

 **Gomapda, carrotdeullll/readersss~~~**

 **ttp ripiu yaaa talangaeee mwach~~**

 **p.s : selain Jeongcheol sama JunHao, aku pengen nambahin pair nih. Tapi bingung apa. minta sarannya ya!** :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning Sickness

**The Sweetest Disaster**

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)

ect

.

Genderswitch (GS) Romance Comedy Drama Mature

.

Oh Purin

.

 _Based on plot of_ ** _Wonderful Life_** _(Korean Drama/TV Series)_

 _*just inspired, not adapted*_

 **Ch. 5**

 **–morning sickness–**

.

Jangan berharap ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Usai Mingyu mengatakan, "Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu."

dan usai Wonwoo mengatakan, "Sekalipun aku hamil, aku tak akan datang padamu bahkan mengingatmu," mereka melangkah pada dua arah yang berbeda, setelah mendeklarasikan perpisahan di bandara dan bersumpah untuk tak lagi saling mengenal.

Mulai hari ini untuk seterusnya, kedua orang itu tak akan lagi bertemu dan kembali menjadi orang asing.

Wonwoo sudah merelakannya. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, maka ia harus menerimanya secara terpaksa.

Ia tak henti berucap maaf pada Jihoon dalam batinnya, bahwa ia pulang ke Korea dalam keadaan tak lagi suci. Kendati demikian, ia tak akan bercerita pada Jihoon soal Mingyu ataupun lain sebagainya. Wonwoo tak mau Jihoon cemas.

"Jihoon ada di rumah?" gumam Wonwoo, mendapati pintu rumah tidak terkunci.

Dengan jantung berdegup, Wonwoo menyeret kopernya masuk. Oh, jangan salah sangka. Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan kopernya kembali, tapi Mingyu yang membelikan koper baru untuknya dengan ciri-ciri yang sama. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa kemarin Mingyu kesusahaan ketika berkeliling mencari koper yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"J-jihoonie... Aku pulang..." lirih Wonwoo pelan -dan terbata. Wonwoo begitu gugup karena ia belum siap untuk bersandiwara pada Jihoonnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan Jihoon dari arah dapur.

 _ada orang lain?_

Wonwoo mendelik tegang. Ia segera menjatuhkan kopernya dan berlari menuju dapur. Entah mengapa ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada Jihoon.

Dan benar saja.

Di depan kabinet dapur, seorang pria yang membelakangi Wonwoo terlihat sedang memeluk Jihoon. Dan di sana nampak jelas bahwa Jihoon begitu risih dan berusaha melepas pelukan lelaki itu.

Jihoon benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Mulu Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti membulat lebar. Saat Wonwoo mengambil benda tajam dan siap meneriaki lelaki itu, hal tak terduga terjadi.

Jihoon tiba-tiba menepis lelaki itu dan memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sayur.

"Aku lagi masak, tahu! Diam sebentar apa susahnya?!" gertak Jihoon.

Lelaki sipit itu meringis dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku kan kangen..."

Wonwoo mengedip.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Siapa lelaki itu?

"Kalau kau menggangguku terus, aku akan berhenti memasak untuk-"

Jihoon tiba-tiba menjeda ucapannya. Ia berjengit terkejut dengan tubuh membatu sesaat setelah pandangannya mendapati sosok Wonwoo berada di sana dengan ekspresi serupa.

Lelaki bermata sipit bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang baru saja memperoleh omelan Jihoon, turut mengikuti arah tatapan Jihoon.

Asal kalian tahu. Hal yang membuat Jihoon menjadi gugup dan takut begitu melihat Wonwoo datang adalah karena lelaki yang bersama dengannya saat ini adalah kekasihnya.

Selama ini, Wonwoo tak pernah tahu bahwa Jihoon memiliki seorang kekasih. Gadis mungil itu bahkan tak pernah terlihat sedang berurusan dengan seorang pria.

Tapi kali ini, Jihoon kedapatan sedang berdua saja dengan seorang pemuda yang bertatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Jihoon bahkan tak kepikiran soal Wonwoo yang pulang dari China terlalu cepat. Ia hanya memikirkan soal bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo saat menangkap basah dirinya sedang bermesraan dengan seorang pria di rumahnya.

Yah, tidak bisa disebut bermesraan sebenarnya. Karena yang dilakukan Jihoon kepada Soonyoung seharian ini hanya marah-marah saja.

"Wonwoo... aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

.

"Kau ke sana hanya untuk ulang tahun Minghao?! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

Mingyu yang awalnya menundukkan kepala, kini mengerjap kaget.

Beberapa jam lalu, sejak sampai di rumah, Mingyu tak henti-hentinya disembur kuah panas alias air liur berisi siraman rohani dari ayahnya yang marah besar. Untuk hari ini, Mingyu tak mau menyangkal amukan ayahnya dan memilih untuk mengangguki semua omelannya sambil tertunduk diam.

Tetapi barusan saja, ketika Mingyu mengungkapkan alasannya pergi diam-diam ke China, sang ayah menurunkan nadanya dan bertanya seperti itu dengan suara kecewa.

"Aku juga mau bertemu calon menantuku, Kim Mingyu! Kenapa aku tidak diajak?!"

Eh?

Jadi selama ini...

ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Minghao?

"Ta-tapi appa-"

"Dia menemui Minghao?! Aigooo, kau ini anak nakal! Kenapa tidak bilang ke kami?" dan ibunya yang baru turun dari tangga turut berlari mendatangi Mingyu dan sang ayah di ruang tengah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" ayahnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya berdiri mengomel sambil mondar-mandir, kini bertanya pada Mingyu dengan nada antusias seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah anak bungsunya, diikuti istrinya yang juga duduk di sebelah kiri Mingyu.

"A-aku-"

"Kau beri dia kejutan ulang tahun?" tebak ibunya dengan semangat.

"Kau membelikannya perhiasan yang bagus, kan?!" ayahnya tersenyum lebar.

Sayang sekali, di saat Mingyu baru mengetahui antusiasme orang tuanya terhadap Minghao, ia justru sudah putus dengan gadis China yang bekerja sebagai model itu.

"Eomma, appa, sebenarnya-"

"Jadinya kapan kau akan mengajaknya bertunangan?" kini sang ibu mengguncang lengan Mingyu.

" _Yeobo_ , tidak perlu tunangan! Langsung menikah apa susahnya?! Kita perlu cucu!" protes ayahnya pada ibunya.

Mingyu menelan ludah.

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini?

"Sebenarnya, Minghao ingin aku lulus dengan gelar arsitek sebelum aku mengikuti akademisi pilot." kata Mingyu santai.

Heh.

Kim Mingyu, kebohongan macam apa ini?

Bahkan Mingyu sendiri tak tahu mengapa mulutnya berbicara selancar itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan soal kebohongan itu sama sekali.

Gawat.

Mingyu, dasar pembual.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kebohongan Mingyu itu sepertinya cukup bagus untuk mengetes reaksi ayahnya.

Apa yang akan ayahnya pilih? Minghao, atau sekolah pilot Mingyu?

"I-itu mudah, nak! Kau selesaikan dulu kuliah arsitekmu! Hanya tinggal satu semester saja kan?! Itu tidak sulit! Setelah itu kau lanjutkan lagi sekolah pilot yang ku mau!"

Jawaban yang sangat tak terduga.

Mingyu hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan mulut membeo.

"Appa...

serius?"

Sang ayah dan ibu lalu mengangguk mantap.

Ternyata mereka lebih mementingkan pilihan Minghao -walau itu hanya sandiwara Mingyu saja.

Namun, seruan selanjutnya dari sang ayah membuat Mingyu memasang raut horor.

"Setelah kau wisuda, pastikan kau melamar Minghao!"

.

.

.

"Aku bosan..." Gumam Wonwoo yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal.

Tak ada yang Wonwoo lakukan selama seharian ini -atau mungkin seminggu ini- selain mengguling-gulingkan badannya di atas kasur dengan jenuh.

Minggu lalu, ketika Wonwoo pulang dari China dan mendapati Jihoon sedang berdua bersama Soonyoung, pacarnya, di rumah, Jihoon begitu panik karena tertangkap basah, walaupun Wonwoo sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Justru Wonwoo yang dalam hatinya lebih panik karena tak tahu bagaimana harus berbohong kepada Jihoon soal 'kecelakaan' yang dialaminya di China.

Sesuai saran Mingyu, bajingan kulit gelap yang membuatnya jatuh sial, Wonwoo berbohong mengatakan pada Jihoon bahwa penyakit lambungnya tiba-tiba kambuh saat menjalani _study tour_ sehingga mengharuskan dirinya dipulangkan lagi ke Korea secara terpaksa.

Ajaibnya, Jihoon percaya.

Tidak begitu ajaib sebenarnya. Karena pada dasarnya memang Wonwoo saja yang pandai sekali membuat-buat ekspresi saat bersandiwara. Andaikan Wonwoo mengikuti _casting_ suatu drama, wanita itu mungkin lolos dalam satu kali babak dan cocok memainkan segala jenis peran. Tapi sayangnya, di sini posisi Wonwoo hanyalah sebagai seorang mahasiswi biasa yang punya banyak masalah hidup yang begitu berat. Dan masalah hidup itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat belakangan ini dikarenakan kelalaian _study tour_ sebagai pioner semua kesialannya.

Jihoon yang dengan mudah percaya bahwa penyakit lambung sahabat karibnya itu kambuh, seketika dilanda kekhawatiran hebat dan tiba-tiba menjadi _overprotective_ pada Wonwoo.

Akibatnya, Wonwoo harus mendekam di rumah selama semingguan ini tanpa berbuat apapun karena Jihoon melarangnya beraktivitas. Tidak kuliah, tidak juga kerja paruh waktu. Teman-temannya di China mungkin sudah pulang sekarang.

Ah, Wonwoo ingin secepatnya pergi ke kampus sekaligus untuk menuntut bayaran kompensasi panitia _study tour_ atas ketidakbecusan mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya~"

Mendengar seruan Jihoon dari luar kamar, Wonwoo lantas mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Ia baru saja ingin bangkit dari kasur namun tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jihoon yang masuk dengan menenteng kantung plastik.

"Aku membeli beberapa _snack_ dari minimarket. Ada banyak persediaan makanan juga di kulkas." ujar Jihoon, meletakkan plastik berisi makanan ringan itu ke atas meja nakas.

"Eh? Tumben."

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo~ Mulai hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku tidak berada di rumah." Jihoon memelas.

Wonwoo mengedip. Belum sempat bertanya kenapa, Jihoon sudah bergegas keluar lagi dari kamarnya.

"Jangan tanya apapun. Makanlah dengan benar, okay? Aku pergi dulu!"

Pintu di tutup.

Wonwoo mendelik. "Yak!"

Wonwoo tentu saja tak terima karena Jihoon yang tiba-tiba membuat keputusan secara sepihak. Padahal biasanya, ia yang diomeli Jihoon ketika akan bepergian tapi kali ini si pendek itu justru berniat pergi dari rumah tanpa beralasan apapun.

"Jihoo-" Teriakan Wonwoo terputus saat melihat Jihoon sudah memasuki mobil seseorang yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Hei, tunggu! Itu mobil siapa?!

"Ah, sudahlah," Wonwoo mendesah lelah. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima keputusan Jihoon yang mendadak itu, dan memilih untuk percaya saja pada ucapan Jihoon.

Wonwoo menutup kembali pintu rumah dan melangkah gontai menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, mata Wonwoo terus menelusuri meja makan dengan kebingungan karena di meja itu tak ada makanan satu pun. Ia mengecek panci di atas kompor lalu mengeluh kecewa saat tahu bahwa panci itu hanya berisikan air.

"Dia bilang di dapur ada persediaan makanan!" gerutunya.

Lalu Wonwoo beralih menghampiri kulkas, dengan harapan bahwa Jihoon meletakkan makanan siap saji di dalam sana.

 _Zonk_

Tak ada apapun yang menggugah selera di dalam kulkas selain persediaan bahan mentah seperti sayur-sayuran, buah, daging-daging segar, dan sebagainya.

Jihoon tidak salah sebenarnya. Sebelumnya ia hanya mengatakan persediaan makanan, bukan makanan siap saji.

Tapi Jihoon sepertinya lupa.

Wonwoo itu tidak bisa memasak!

Walaupun sudah menghabiskan dua kemasan kripik kentang dan semangkuk berisi potongan apel, perut Wonwoo masih bergejolak sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya harus pergi ke suatu minimarket di dekat kompleks perumahan untuk membeli makanan. Wonwoo suka sayuran sebenarnya, tapi saat ini ia sangat tidak bernafsu untuk mengunyah sayuran mentah di dalam kulkas.

Jangan pernah mengharapkan Wonwoo memasak. Wonwoo tahu diri bahwa ia payah dalam urusan dapur, makanya dia tak mau ambil resiko dan memilih untuk berangkat ke minimarket saja. Ia tak mau saat Jihoon pulang rumahnya sudah roboh menjadi abu.

"Tunggu." gumamnya.

Ketika hendak memasuki pintu minimarket, Wonwoo berhenti lalu mengecek uang dalam dompetnya.

Kosong. Hahaha.

Wonwoo lupa bahwa uang yang sudah dicairkannya dari mesin ATM beberapa pekan lalu berada di dalam koper yang hilang di China.

"Aku pulang saja." lenguhnya kecewa.

Tetapi baru saja Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan minimarket, ia lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membuka dompet.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik bahagia menemukan sebuah kartu kredit atas nama **Kim Mingyu** di dalam sana.

Terberkatilah Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menciumi kartu kredit itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk berlari memasuki minimarket. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menyambar keranjang dan memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramen ke dalam sana. Tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan manis tanpa memperhitungkan harganya.

Terakhir, Wonwoo membuka mesin freezer es krim dan seketika memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam sana untuk mengamati manakah es krim yang terenak.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Merasa terpanggil, Wonwoo otomatis mengeluarkan kepalanya dari _freezer_ dan langsung menegapkan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

Wonwoo mengerjap. "Boo?"

Wonwoo memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian memicingkan matanya. "Seungkwan, kau kerja di sini?"

Seungkwan melirik seragam yang dikenakannya, lalu mengangguk semangat. "Eoh!"

"Sejak?"

"Sudah lama sekali."

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku hanya kena shift malam. Sementara kalau malam hari kau tidak pernah ke sini."

"Hah? Pernah, kok."

Seungkwan merubah wajahnya menjadi datar karena Wonwoo begitu ngotot. "Tidak pernah, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo dengan raut acuhnya, kembali berbalik ke arah mesin _freezer_ lalu mengambil beberapa kotak es krim. "Mana yang menjaga kasir?" tanyanya menengok berbagai arah.

Seungkwan menyenderkan tongkat pel di tangannya ke dekat pintu, lalu berjalan menuju mesin kasir. "Aku yang jaga."

"Yang bersih-bersih juga kau?"

Seungkwan mengangguk malas, mengambil produk-produk dari keranjang Wonwoo untuk mengeceknya di _scanner._ "Karyawan shift malam cuma aku."

"Apa tidak bahaya?"

"Bahaya apanya?"

"Badanmu kan seperti bintang film dewasa. Kalau kau diapa-apakan pelangganmu bagaimana? Atau siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada perampok sedangkan kau cuma sendiri."

Mendengar guyonan _ngawur_ Wonwoo, Seungkwan seketika memukul kepalanya dengan ramen. "Tidak lucu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terbahak. "Lucu, kok."

"Tsk. Bagaimana kalau kau kerja di sini saja menemaniku?"

Alis Wonwoo terangkat. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya. "Siapa lagi?"

Seungkwan selesai memasukkan belanjaan Wonwoo ke dalam kantong plastik. Sementara Wonwoo masih melamun memikirkan tawaran Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, ya." Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Jadi mau atau tidak?"

Wonwoo menggumam, melirikkan matanya ke atas untuk berpikir lagi.

Sejak lama, Wonwoo sangat ingin bekerja _part-tim_ e untuk menambah isi dompetnya, tapi tak juga mendapatkan lowongan. Dan kali ini, ia mendapat tawaran kerja sebagai karyawan minimarket oleh teman satu kampusnya, Seungkwan.

Tapi ia sudah memiliki kartu kredit yang diberikan gratis oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah membuktikan sendiri bahwa isi dari kartu kredit itu tak main-main.

Jadi, apa ia masih memerlukan kerja paruh waktu?

Kemudian Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan dengan tegas. "Tidak, terima ka-"

"Dua minggu pertama aku kerja di sini, gajiku sudah bisa membayar uang kuliah satu semester."

Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan tak percaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

Seungkwan mendengus. "Ucapanku biasanya hanya lelucon. Tapi kali ini tidak."

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. "Aku mau!" dan ia langsung berubah pikiran dalam waktu singkat.

Toh menambah-nambah tabungan tak ada salahnya, kan?

"Kau bisa hubungi manager Choi besok." kata Seungkwan sembari menyondorkan plastik belanjaan Wonwoo.

"Eum!" jawab Wonwoo mantap, mengambil belanjaannya lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menatap kartu kredit itu tanpa berniat mengambilnya. "Jeon Wonwoo. Sejak kapan kau membuat kartu kredit?"

Spontan Wonwoo berucap kaku. "I-itu tidak penting!"

Seungkwan mengambil kartu kredit itu dengan menyipit curiga. Ketika ia memperhatikan kartu itu, ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya begitu menyadari bahwa kartu kredit itu bukan kartu kredit yang bisa dibuat oleh orang biasa. Itu kartu kredit keluaran lembaga intermediasi keuangan skala internasional yang memiliki relasi dengan suatu perusahaan besar.

"Kim-Min-Gyu?" Seungkwan mengeja nama di kartu kredit itu, membuat Wonwoo seketika mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Boo, jangan banyak protes!"

Seungkwan mencibir, lalu menggesekkan kartu kredit itu dan setelahnya mengembalikannya pada Wonwoo. "Aku bahkan belum protes! Kenapa kau bisa punya kartu kredit ini?! Siapa itu Kim Mingyu?!"

"Aish! Kenapa cerewetmu tiba-tiba melebihi Jihoon?! Kapan-kapan aku akan cerita padamu!" Wonwoo menyambar kartu kreditnya, bergegas pergi menuju pintu minimarket sebelum Seungkwan bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Kapan kau akan cerita?!"

"Suatu saat!" Wonwoo menyahut, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu minimarket.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari, Jihoon akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Jika kalian penasaran darimana saja si pendek itu pergi, jawaban yang tepat adalah karena ulah Kwon Soonyoung, kekasihnya.

Soonyoung sedang mendapatkan cuti dari tempat kerjanya di rumah sakit, jadi dia mendesak Jihoon untuk berlibur ke rumah orang tuanya Namyangju. Ya, berlibur sekaligus memperkenalkan Jihoon pada orang tuanya dengan harapan mendapat restu bila suatu saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Beruntunglah Jihoon yang memiliki wajah manis namun sifat dewasa sehingga mampu dengan mudah menggaet hati orang tua Soonyoung. Jadinya, ketika di Namyangju Jihoon justru selalu berdua-duaan dengan ibu Soonyoung, bukan dengan Soonyoung. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dongkolnya Soonyoung saat itu.

Jihoon yang kini sampai di rumah, melambaika tangannya pada mobil Soonyoung yang perlahan menjauh. Saat Jihoon berbalik, tubuhnya tersentak kaget karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba berada tepat di depannya.

"Astaga!"

Sudut bibir Wonwoo turun ke bawah dan kedua matanya memandang Jihoon tak suka. "Darimana saja?!"

"Wonwoo, nanti aku beritahu. Kita masuk dulu." Jihoon seketika membalik tubuh Wonwoo dan mendorong punggungnya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Tunggu di sini." Jihoon menekan bahu Wonwoo agar duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tapi bukannya ikut duduk bersama Wonwoo, Jihoon justru melenceng pergi ke dapur.

Jihoon membuka pintu kulkas dan terbengong beberapa saat ketika melihat bahan persediaan di dalam sana masih lengkap. "Kenapa masih utuh?" gumamnya memandangi kulkas itu heran.

"Aku mana bisa masak!" protes Wonwoo yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh, lalu menepuk keningnya seraya meringis kecil. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan ramen."

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau hanya makan mi selama aku pergi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi, lalu melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Kadang aku beli makanan di luar bersama Seungkwan."

Jihoon mengambil kotak jus buah dari dalam kulkas, kemudian membawanya menghampiri Wonwoo seraya duduk di depannya. "Tak biasanya kau pergi keluar dengan temanmu."

"Aku part-time di tempat yang sama dengannya,"

Jihoon nyaris menumpahkan jus yang sedang dituangkannya ke dalam gelas, seketika menatap Wonwoo kaget. "Kerja? Kau kerja part-time?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu kelelahan, Wonwoo. Kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana??"

Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka. "Jangan terlalu perhatian begitu. Aku jadi malu."

Jihoon berdecak dengan wajah datar. "Oke, lakukanlah apapun. Jika lambungmu kumat lagi, aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Oh ayolah. Penyakit Wonwoo itu sudah sembuh beberapa bulan lalu. Kenapa Jihoon percaya sekali dengan omongannya?

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus tahu alasanmu tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah."

Jihoon membatu. "Itu... Sebenarnya... Soonyoung mengajakku pergi ke rumah orang tuanya."

"Kalian baru sebulan pacaran dan dia langsung memperkenalkanmu pada ayah ibunya? Hebat sekali."

"Ck. Itu kan tidak ada salahnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Jihoon. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, sih? Kalau begitu alasannya, aku sangat setuju."

"Kau merestui kami?"

"Hey, kenapa minta restu dariku? Aku selalu setuju dengan pilihanmu. Apalagi pacarmu itu perawat di rumah sakit. Lumayan, kan."

Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan tawa pelan, sembari menyodorkan gelas jus ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima minuman itu seraya tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sipitnya anak kalian nanti."

"Yak!"

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Wonwoo tak sempat singgah untuk beristirahat di rumah karena harus bertahan di kampus untuk mengurus berkas-berkas dan segala macamnya. Ia sedang mengikuti serangkaian prosedur yang rumit untuk menuntut uang ganti rugi dari pihak kampus sekaligus dengan keras kepala mendesak mereka agar memberinya kompensasi tambahan.

Karena Wonwoo pandai dalam berdebat, jadilah pihak kampus mengalah dan menuruti semua keinginannya perihal _study tour-_ nya yang gagal beberapa pekan lalu.

Maka walaupun harus kelelahan bolak-balik sana-sini mengurusi dokumen, Wonwoo pulang dari kampus dengan wajah ceria karena sudah mendapatkan uang akomodasi dua kali lipat.

Tak langsung pulang ke rumah, Wonwoo setelah turun di halte langsung membawa kakinya menuju minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Ia harap Seungkwan tidak marah padanya karena datang terlambat.

Dan begitu Wonwoo memasuki minimarket, ia dibuat heran oleh Seungkwan yang tersenyum melamun di meja kasir seraya menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, -persis seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

Wonwoo memukul meja di depan Seungkwan. "Hey, Boo!"

Seungkwan mengerjap kaget, memandang Wonwoo dengan berseri-seri. "Wonwoo-ya~"

Wonwoo memandanginya jijik. "A-apa?"

"Kau tahu? Tadi anak laki-lakinya manager Choi datang ke sini! Kau tahu, kau tahu?! Dia membantuku bersih-bersih! Dia sangat baik hati!"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Pandangannya lalu menerawang ke langit-langit, memikirkan tentang wajah manager Choi.

Manager Choi itu mukanya kotak dan banyak keriput karena sudah berumur. Badannya juga pendek. Wonwoo tak bisa membayangkan sejelek apa muka anak laki-lakinya manager Choi. Mungkin wajah anaknya sama kotaknya dengan wajah Choi _ahjussi._ Selera Seungkwan memang buruk.

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisiki Seungkwan. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta hanya karena rayuannya. Aku yakin anaknya manager Choi itu hanya modus. Dia pasti cuma suka badan semokmu saja."

"Yak, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau ingin mati?! Enak saja. Dia membantuku, bukan merayuku! Dia tidak menggodaku!"

"Terserahmu saja, Boo Seungkwan. Aku hanya mengingatkan," Wonwoo mendecih, lalu melongos pergi menuju ruang penyimpanan barang untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah terlewat. Jihoon merasa begitu jenuh di rumah karena biasanya ia akan ditemani Wonwoo di dapur saat malam hari. Saat Jihoon pulang kerja, Wonwoo akan berangkat _part-time_. Walaupun masih bisa menghabiskan waktu santai bersama di pagi hari, tetap saja Jihoon tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia merindukan Wonwoo.

Belum lagi, belakangan ini Jihoon terus kepikiran soal tubuh Wonwoo yang makin hari semakin kurus. Meski Wonwoo ngotot bahwa ia tak kenapa-napa, Jihoon tentu saja tetap merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Jihoon sempat berpikir bahwa penyakit _gastritis_ akut Wonwoo kambuh. Tapi Wonwoo tak mengeluh sakit perut atau semacamnya sama sekali.

Mungkinkah Wonwoo...

menderita suatu penyakit yang lain?

.

.

.

Dugaan Jihoon sepertinya benar.

Wonwoo bukan sedang sakit lambung. Tapi sedang mengalami penyakit lain.

Diam-diam, Jihoon memperhatikan Wonwoo yang baru bangun tidur sudah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Dan selang beberapa menit setelah Wonwoo selesai mual-mual, anak itu kembali lagi ke dalam kamar mandi untuk muntah lagi.

Wonwoo... masuk angin?

Atau...

Jangan-jangan Wonwoo ham--

"Tidak, tidak." Jihoon menggeleng cepat untuk menepis segala pikiran negatifnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya untuk pergi ke dapur dan segera membuatkan Wonwoo teh hangat.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memegangi perut dengan wajah tertekuk. Baru saja hendak duduk, perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Wonwoo segera menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah muntahannya keluar lalu segera berlari menuju wastafel terdekat untuk segera muntah di sana.

"Wonwoo... kau itu sebenarnya kenapa?" Jihoon mendengus panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk dan mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang sedang mual.

Wonwoo menggeleng, segera mencuci mulutnya dengan air dari keran. "Aku sepertinya hanya salah makan."

"Semalam kau makan _seafood_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Ya sudah, duduklah dulu. Aku buatkan sarapan." Jihoon menuntun Wonwoo duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu beralih ke kabinet dapur untuk berkutat dengan peralatan masak.

Wonwoo menyibak poninya untuk memegangi keningnya yang sedikit panas, meratapi rasa pening di kepalanya yang tak kunjung mereda belakangan hari.

Beberapa hari ini, Wonwoo memang menyadari dirinya sedang tak enak badan. Hal itu dianggapnya kelelahan biasa karena terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan. Tapi ketika Wonwoo mengalami mual hebat pagi ini, pikirannya mulai menerawang jauh.

Wonwoo dilanda rasa takut dan cemas.

Jika ia sudah mual separah ini, bukankah itu tandanya dia...

hamil?

Wonwoo mengeluarkan napas berat, lalu menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Jihoon. Ketika perhatiannya teralih pada Jihoon yang sedang sibuk di dapur, terbesitlah rasa bersalah di hati Wonwoo karena ia menyembunyikan soal 'insiden' di China.

 _'tidak. Aku tidak hamil. Mingyu bilang aku tidak akan hamil anaknya.'_ Wonwoo membatin, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa gejala yang baru saja dialaminya hanyalah efek dari penyakit lain saja.

" _Hoek!_ " lagi-lagi Wonwoo harus berakhir di kamar mandi -karena wastafel sedang dipakai Jihoon mencuci sayuran.

Wonwoo terlalu naif. Jihoon terlalu polos.

Wonwoo jelas-jelas mengalami _morning sickness_ yang awam dialami wanita yang sedang mengandung.

.

.

.

 **TEEE** **BEEE** **SEEEH**

 **Sayang sekali yha Meanie gada momen samsek di chap ini LOL**

 **Kapal meanie mulai kelelep tuh. Kapal GyuHao mulai renovasi T.T di IG GyuHao itu soswit anedd tau gaa. foto bareng mulu, ngepost barengan mulu, bales-balesan komen mulu. WonJun terselingkuhi hmm yang sabar ya meanie dan junhao stan x"D tapi aku gwenchana gwenchana kokk justru bagus dongg GyuHao akrab gituu yekan yekan (meski ta dapat kupungkiri kuingin Wonu dan Junaedi bikin akun IG juga biar GyuHao ga berdua-duaan mulu) :")**

 **btw soal chap ini, biarpun meanie gada momennn, tapi Wonu udh hamil khannn? puas loo puasss? wqwq xD**

 **dan** **n buat side pair, banyak yg minta soonhoon jadi aku mulai masukin soonhoon di sini. tapi banyak juga yang minta verkwan, soo bakal ada verkwan juga. (tapi cuma pair pendamping yaa, jadi gak banyak nongolnya haha)**

 **Untuk sopiler chap depan, meanie ketemuan lagi yeyeyeyeyeyyyy lalalala yeyeyey /jogetaladahsyat**

 **udahan ya. acu mau menipedi dulu babhay muach**

 **p.s : - makasiii doanya untukk kesembuhan laptop merahcuu tersayang T.T lobu lobu deh buat kelyan~~**

- **makasii yg udah revieww maaf u/ review chap kemarin belum sempet kebaless miannn~~**

- **aku post ff ini ke wattpad jugaa jadi yg punya wattpad mampir aja ke user _Carrot_17_ dengan nama wattpad @wtshinoyuki30 jadi selain up di sini, aku juga akan up di wattpad yhaaa**

 **r** **eview juseyoooooooooow** ~~


	6. Chapter 6 - Wonwoo's Illness

**The Sweetest Disaster**

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)

ect

.

Genderswitch (GS); Romance; Comedy; Drama; Mature

.

 _Oh Purin_

.

Based on plot of **Wonderful Life** (Korean Drama/TV Series)

 _*just inspired, not adapted*_

.

 **Ch. 6**

 **–Wonwoo's Illness–**

.

.

.

Dua bulan pun berlalu dan Wonwoo merasakan ada yang tak beres pada perutnya. Pemikiran bahwa dirinya hamil berulang kali ditepisnya walau gejala kehamilan itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Beberapa pekan lalu, Wonwoo terus ikut Seungkwan makan malam di luar dan mengikuti porsi makan gadis bermarga Boo itu. Wonwoo mengira mungkin itulah sebab mengapa perutnya semakin membesar. Karena merasa risih, hari-hari ini Wonwoo berusaha diet untuk mengecilkan perutnya yang tidak seimbang dengan tangan dan kakinya yang seperti tak berdaging.

Tapi sepertinya usaha Wonwoo mengecilkan perut sia-sia saja. Yang ada, perutnya makin terasa sakit dan sedikit demi sedikit membengkak. Bahkan akibat dietnya, Wonwoo semakin merasa letih dan kondisinya semakin tak baik dari hari ke hari. Beruntung Jihoon tak menyadarinya karena Wonwoo seringkali menutupi bibir pucatnya dengan warna _lipbalm_.

Dengan wajah kusut, Wonwoo memasuki minimarket untuk memulai _shift._ Saat matanya tak menemukan Seungkwan di seluruh penjuru pandangannya, Wonwoo kembali berjalan sembari menengok kanan dan kiri dengan raut kesal.

Seharusnya jika Wonwoo belum datang, Seungkwan cukup diam diri saja di meja kasir. Wonwoo sudah memperingatkan itu berkali-kali. Jika Seungkwan tiba-tiba menghilang begini, tak ada yang tahu jika tiba-tiba ada maling yang mencuri diam-diam, kan?

Baru saja Wonwoo hendak memanggil nama Seungkwan, ia menghentikan langkah kaki sesaat setelah melihat Seungkwan sedang bermesraan dengan asiknya dengan seorang lelaki di depan lemari makanan instan.

Seungkwan dan pemuda itu nampak sedang merapikan lemari bersama-sama sesekali diiringi guyonan dan canda tawa.

Wonwoo mematung.

Sungguh. Siapakah si tampan yang kini bergurau dengan Seungkwan itu?

Seungkwan yang dengan cepat menyadari keberadaan seseorang, seketika berdiri seraya melebarkan senyumnya pada Wonwoo. "Oh, kau datang."

Wonwoo menghampiri mereka, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang ada di sebelah Seungkwan. "Siapa dia?"

Seungkwan melirik lelaki di sebelahnya dengan senyuman malu. "Dia... anaknya manager."

Wonwoo mengedip dengan mulut terbuka.

Si bule tampan ini? Anak Manager Choi yang setiap hari Seungkwan ceritakan itu?!

Selama ini, Seungkwan terus menceritakan soal anak manager Choi yang seringkali datang membantunya meringankan pekerjaan sebelum jam kerja Wonwoo datang. Seungkwan sama sekali tak pernah berkata soal ketampanannya bahkan tak pernah bilang kalau anak manager Choi itu blasteran dan mirip seperti tokoh utama pemain film _Titanic!_

"Namaku Vernon. Senang bertemu denganmu." Vernon membungkuk sekilas, membuat Wonwoo ikut membungkuk kaku.

Wonwoo terperangah dengan ketampanannya.

Kalau tidak salah, Seungkwan pernah bercerita bahwa anak manager Choi itu sering mengajaknya berkencan.

Bagaimana cara Seungkwan bisa menaklukkan pria setampan itu?

.

.

.

Dan beberapa waktu setelah Vernon pergi meninggalkan minimarket, Wonwoo hampir dibuat serangan jantung ketika Seungkwan dengan semangatnya berkata bahwa hari ini ia dan Vernon...

telah resmi berpacaran.

Wonwoo iri.

Di meja kasir, Wonwoo mendengus berat seraya memperhatikan tubuh Seungkwan yang melenggak-lenggok ketika sedang mengepel lantai.

Pantas saja Vernon menyukainya.

Bule itu biasanya mesum, kan? Maaf, tapi Wonwoo yakin Vernon menjadikan postur Seungkwan sebagai poin urutan pertama. Setiap orang yang pertama kali bertemu Seungkwan tak akan menganggap Seungkwan itu cantik karena pipinya sangat besar. Tapi jika diperhatikan dan dikenal lebih dekat, Seungkwan itu punya wajah yang cukup menggemaskan. Walaupun tak ada satupun lelaki yang tertarik pada Seungkwan setelah mengenal Seungkwan lebih jauh karena faktanya gadis itu punya kepribadian yang menjengkelkan. Lalu jangan lupakan juga suara pekikan Seungkwan yang mengalahkan nyaringnya lengkingan _speaker_ darurat kampus.

Karena itulah, menurut Wonwoo, sangat hebat jika ada yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Seungkwan. Dan tanpa disangka lelaki yang bisa menyukai Seungkwan ternyata punya paras yang begitu mempesona.

"Wonwoo, sebentar lagi tutup." ujar Seungkwan yang berhenti mengepel untuk menengok jam dinding.

Lamunan Wonwoo terbuyarkan. "Ah, ya. Aku akan beres-beres."

Wonwoo mematikan listrik yang terhubung pada mesin kasir dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang sedikit berhambur di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Saat ia hendak mengunci lemari obat, pandangannya secara tak sengaja mengarah pada beberapa kotak _testpack_ yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan matanya.

Wonwoo menelan ludah.

Haruskah ia... membawanya satu?

"Nanti tutup jendelanya, Wonwoo-ya." seru Seungkwan yang kemudian berjalan ke pintu belakang untuk membersihkan alat pel.

Wonwoo melirik Seungkwan yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan netra pada _testpack_ kehamilan yang membuatnya bimbang.

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo memberanikan nyali untuk membelinya satu, tentu saja secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, mau makan di luar lagi?" ajak Seungkwan setelah ia mengunci pintu minimarket.

Wonwoo mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak selera."

"Yak. Kau semakin hari terlihat tidak sehat. Kau ingin jadi kerangka hidup, eoh? Aku tidak mau tahu. Temani aku makan dan kau juga harus makan."

Tanpa membutuhkan jawaban Wonwoo, Seungkwan secara sepihak menggandeng temannya itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Seungkwan-ah..."

"Jangan protes, Wonwoo." kata Seungkwan tanpa menengok ke arahnya.

Wonwoo melenguh pasrah ditarik oleh Seungkwan. Bahkan saat ini sama sekali tak bertenaga hanya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Seungkwan. Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya dan berdenyut dan penglihatannya mulai buram berkunang-kunang.

Sampai ketika mereka berada di trotoar jalan, Wonwoo pingsan.

.

.

.

"Nona Jeon hanya sedang mengalami anemia. Tapi itu penyakit yang cukup serius karena jika berlangsung dalam jangka panjang, hal itu akan berakibat pada pertumbuhan janinnya. Usia pertumbuhan kandungannya akan semakin lambat dan sangat berbahaya jika ia pingsan terus menerus. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya cukup membutuhkan obat penambah darah. Selebihnya, nona Jeon harus makan teratur, usahakan makanan yang mengandung kadar gula yang cukup dan zat besi."

Seungkwan tak lagi dapat berkata-kata usai dokter itu pergi keluar ruangan. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk karena perasaannya tak menentu, antara kaget dan tak percaya.

Dengan raut kaku, Seungkwan memandang Vernon di sebelahnya, mengungkapkan rasa terkejut lewat matanya. Omong-omong, Vernon ada di sini karena ketika Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat lalu, Seungkwan menelpon Vernon dengan panik dan Vernon saat itu juga langsung datang membantunya dalam waktu cepat.

Vernon memahami maksud dari tatapan Seungkwan. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Vernon tak begitu kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter, karena ia tak begitu mengenal Wonwoo.

"Apa dia-"

"Tidak. Dia tidak punya pacar." Seungkwan menggeleng, memotong ucapan Vernon karena tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan kekasihnya itu.

Vernon membungkam, tak lama setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. "Dia terlihat kurus."

Seungkwan menggumam mengiyakan. "Sampai-sampai aku juga tak sadar bahwa dia hamil."

"Kau yakin dia tak punya kekasih? Dia satu-satunya yang paling dekat denganmu di kampus, kan? Kau yakin tak tahu apapun?"

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Kami memang dekat, tapi aku tak begitu sering bersamanya. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk ikut organisasi, dan dia sering terlihat sendirian di perpustakaan untuk mengurus segala hipotesis-nya. Dia tak punya waktu untuk kencan atau semacam itu. Setahuku dia tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki. Kecuali pada saat _study to-"_

Vernon diam dengan sorot mata penasaran, menunggu Seungkwan melanjutkan ucapannya yang tersendat.

Seungkwan yang hendak kembali bicara, tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ketika Wonwoo membuka mata dengan berat, Seungkwan cepat-cepat mendekatinya dengan panik.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Katakan siapa pria itu! Siapa anak nakal yang sudah melecehkanmu, huh?! Jangan takut, katakan saja padaku!" Serunya galak.

Omongan Seungkwan yang terlalu tiba-tiba, awalnya tak dapat dicerna oleh Wonwoo karena dia baru bangun dari istirahatnya dan belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Seungkwan yang terlewat geram karena tak digubris, mencengkram bahu Wonwoo pelan dan menatapnya serius. "Jangan diam saja, Wonwoo! Yak, katakan, siapa orang itu? Siapa yang menghamilimu?!"

Hamil?

"Eh? Apa?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya.

"Ck. Kau tak bisa membohongiku kali ini. Kau ternyata hamil, kan? Dokter itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku!"

Detak jantung Wonwoo seakan terasa berhenti.

Dugaan bahwa ia hamil ternyata benar.

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya, tak mampu menjawab rentetan seruan Seungkwan yang bertubi-tubi, memilih untuk menundukkan arah tatapannya. Ia masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan itu, jujur saja.

"Jeon Won--"

"Aku tak ingat wajahnya. Aku tak tahu siapa dia." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya lagi, memandang Seungkwan dengan tenang.

"Eoh??"

"Bisakah kau menyembunyikan ini dari Jihoon? Tolong,"

.

.

.

 **[ _dua bulan terlewat_ ]**

Semua orang tahu benar bahwa Mingyu adalah pria yang bebal dan tak punya sopan santun. Entah sedang berbicara dengan adik kelas, senior, atau bahkan dosen dan rektor sekalipun, sifat egois dan keras kepala bawaannya itu tak pernah berubah. Namun jangan salah kira. Tak ada orang yang membencinya karena otaknya lumayan jenius, dibuktikan oleh semua ijazahnya yang menyentuh angka sempurna, nilai ujian nasionalnya yang meraih tingkat teratas di sekolah, serta semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang dicoret dengan huruf indah oleh dosen-dosennya -bahkan dosen killer pelit nilai pun memberinya nilai bagus tanpa banyak bicara.

Hampir tak ada satu pun orang di Seoul yang tak kenal Mingyu. Meskipun nyaris tak pernah mempublikasikan foto dirinya di sosial media, ternyata ia cukup terkenal. Itu akibat latar belakang keluarganya yang besar dan kaya, fisiknya yang rupawan, otak cerdasnya, kefasihannya dalam berkomunikasi di lingkup sosial, dan keaktifannya dalam mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan.

Apalagi, penggemar Mingyu semakin banyak semenjak mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu memasuki kuliah teknik arsitektur di perguruan tinggi. Semua orang tahu bahwa menjadi mahasiswa arsitek bukannya hal mudah. Kau harus mondar-mandir di luar kampus lalu menyusun proyek hingga pagi buta, belum lagi pekerjaan mengenai maket-maket yang harus dipresentasekan -yang mana bila maket itu ditolak, maka kau harus mengulangnya dan disitulah hidupmu terasa hancur. Tetapi lagi-lagi, Mingyu sangat sempurna karena semua maketnya tak pernah mendapat kritikan, sehingga ia tak pernah mengulang.

Mingyu heran mengapa ayahnya tak pernah memuji karyanya dalam bidang itu, sementara semua rekan kerja ayahnya selalu kagum padanya bahkan memintanya untuk bergabung dalam proyek perusahaan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu, Kim Mingyu?"

Baru saja Mingyu melamun soal ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja dosen penguji yang menghampirinya sudah bertanya perihal ayahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum paksa menjawab pertanyaan dosennya. "Dia bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Mr.Kang, dosen penguji Mingyu lantas tertawa. "Masih memaksamu jadi pilot?"

"Begitulah. Tapi kali ini lebih rumit lagi. Dia ingin aku menikah."

"Kenapa rumit? Banyak yang berbaris menunggumu di luar sana. Kau tinggal memilih saja, kan?"

"Aish, kau tak akan mengerti, pak! Jangan tanya-tanya lagi!" Mingyu menggerutu, mengambil buku-bukunya untuk berlalu dari hadapan Mr.Kang.

Ingat, Mr.Kang adalah dosen penguji tugas akhir Mingyu yang sangat berpengaruh besar dalam kelulusan Mingyu. Bagi mahasiswa lain, Mr.Kang tergolong 'membunuh' dalam urusan nilai.

Tetapi, Mingyu memiliki aura yang membuat para dosen tak sanggup memarahinya walau anak itu kurang bertata krama, contohnya Mr.Kang yang saat ini berjalan mengikuti Mingyu dengan menahan tawa, sama sekali tak menganggap Mingyu itu tak sopan atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

"Apa katamu? Menjemput appa? Yak... Aku capek hyung..." Mingyu menyender di kursi mobil sambil melenguh panjang. Tangan kanannya sibuk memutar setir mobil, sementara tangan kirinya tampak menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Malam ini aku harus mengantar Jeonghan-noona ke tempat praktikmu. Lalu setelah itu aku harus mengantarnya ke butik. Sementara tugas dari dosenku masih belum kusentuh sama sekali. Aku punya banyak kerjaan, hyung..." Mingyu kembali mengeluh pada Seungcheol di seberang telepon.

"Appa yang ingin aku menjemputnya? Astaga, supir di rumah kan banyak! Kenapa aku yang-- hyung? Hyung kau dengar aku? Yak!" Mingyu berdecak sambil menatap layar ponselnya karena kakaknya yang tiba-tiba memutus panggilan telepon secara sepihak.

Mingyu melempar ponselnya ke kursi sebelah, lalu dengan muka merengut ia melajukan mesin mobil ke arah jalanan yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya, dan tak sampai sepersekian menit mobilnya pun berhenti di parkiran gedung perusahaan ayahnya.

"Appa. Aku di bawah. Kapan kau akan turun?" tanya Mingyu pada ayahnya lewat panggilan telepon -dengan nada merajuknya seperti biasa.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku, Mingyu. Pacarmu menunggu di sini."

Mingyu hening beberapa detik.

Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Mingyu?"

"Appa--"

"Minghao ada di sini. Cepat jemput dia."

Nah, kan.

Matilah Mingyu jika ayahnya sampai tahu bahwa Minghao bukan pacarnya lagi.

"A-appa, kau sedang berbicara dengan Minghao sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu sambil berjalan memasuki gedung dengan wajah panik.

"Tidak. Minghao diluar ruanganku. Aku sedang sibuk bersama rekan bisnis baruku."

"Tunggu di situ, appa! Aku kesana!" Mingyu dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya usai memutus sambungan telepon.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mingyu keluar dari lift, mencari ruangan ayahnya sambil berharap-harap bahwa ucapan ayahnya di seberang telepon hanya gurauan saja.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Mingyu yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, pun terlonjak mendengar suara perempuan diiringi langkah kaki di belakang. Ia lantas berbalik, membatu begitu mendapati Minghao datang sembari tersenyum menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tak perlu kemari setelah check-up. Pulang dari rumah sakit kau harusnya tidur di rumah saja..." Seungkwan berujar memelas, memperhatikan fisik Wonwoo dengan penuh prihatin. Sungguh, dari hari ke hari, kondisi Wonwoo membuatnya begitu cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Umumnya wanita yang hamil akan memiliki selera makan yang besar dan cerewet soal apapun. Tapi lain halnya dengan Wonwoo yang semakin hari semakin kurus dan selalu diam dengan muka pucatnya.

"Aku tak ingin Jihoon sampai tau, Seungkwan. Jika dia kesini saat aku pergi, katakan padanya aku sedang ada urusan di kampus." jawab Wonwoo tanpa melihat ke arah Seungkwan, sibuk memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam tas selempang.

"Hansol bilang ia bisa bicara pada ayahnya jika kau sakit. Kau tak perlu bekerja. Gajimu juga tidak akan dipotong."

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengenakan tasnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Seungkwan. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan sedikit. Aku akan tetap kembali kesini sepulang dari rumah sakit."

"Haruskah aku menelpon Hansol untuk mengantarmu?" Seungkwan meninggikan nadanya karena Wonwoo sudah berjalan agak jauh dari minimarket.

Wonwoo yang memunggungi Seungkwan, hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanda menolak.

Wonwoo menaiki bus setelah beberapa menit menunggu di halte. Di dalam bus, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dengan napas kelelahan. Ia nampak berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang terasa bergerak di perutnya yang agak membesar membuat tubuhnya pegal dan kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

Wonwoo mengusap perutnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit, sesekali mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur.

Ketika bus telah berhenti, Wonwoo bergegas memakai kacamata bulatnya karena merasa pandangannya jadi agak buram. Ia turun dari bus dan segera mempercepat jalannya menuju rumah sakit tempat ia check up bulan lalu. Jihoon tak tahu soal itu, tentu saja.

Di sisi lain, sementara Wonwoo berbincang di meja resepsionis, secara kebetulan Soonyoung keluar dari salah satu ruangan di dekat sana sambil sibuk membopong beberapa peralatan medis. Soonyoung yang berencana keluar dari rumah sakit, seketika memperlambat langkahnya begitu menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo yang saat ini sedanf berbincang dengan seorang pegawai.

"Dia, kan..." Soonyoung menggumam seraya mengernyit, namun masih berjalan dengan lambat sambil terus melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hoshi hyung! Kau dicari dokter Kim!" Tiba-tiba salah seorang rekannya memanggil, membuat Soonyoung lekas menoleh setelah mengerjap kaget. Omong-omong, nama panggilan Soonyoung di tempat kerja memang berbeda. Para rekan kerjanya lebih nyaman memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu.

"Eoh? Tunggu. Aku masih ada urusan!" Jawab Soonyoung yang setelahnya mempercepat jalan keluar rumah sakit untuk berjalan menuju tempat donor darah yang berada di gedung lain. Seketika ia melupakan soal keberadaan Wonwoo tadi karena saat ini memang adalah jam sibuknya. Sebagai seorang perawat, Soonyoung tak bisa lengah dari pekerjaannya sebentar saja.

"Hoshi-ya? Kau melihat Mingyu?"

Soonyoung yang sedang amat terburu-buru, dikejutkan oleh keberadaan salah seorang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba mencegat jalannya. Ketika melihat siapa wanita itu, Soonyoung mendengus.

"Aish, Jeonghan noona... Aku sedang buru-buru!" Soonyoung mendumel kesal.

Soonyoung berencana melenggang meninggalkan Jeonghan. Tetapi begitu menyadari wajah sedih Jeonghan, Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya dan mendengus pelan. "Dia tadi ada di atas sedang mencarimu juga. Sudah, ya. Dah,"

"Dia dengan suamiku?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Soonyoung yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya dia di atas!" Sahut Soonyoung nyaring.

Raut Jeonghan berubah datar mendengar jawaban Soonyoung yang begitu ogah-ogahan. Setelahnya Jeonghan mengecek ponsel, berdecak kecil saat mengetahui Mingyu tak juga merespon misscall-nya beberapa saat lalu. Jeonghan pun menelponnya lagi, namun tak menghasilkan apapun selain suara operator di seberang panggilan.

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, kemudian memasuki rumah sakit dan menghampiri salah seorang temannya yang mengurus bagian resepsionis lantai satu.

"Jisoo-ya, bisa kau telponkan Seungcheol?" pinta Jeonghan, tak melihat keadaan dimana saat ini Jisoo sedang disibukkan dengan urusan banyak pasien.

Tanpa menengok ke arah Jeonghan, Jisoo sudah dapat menebak siapa sang pemilik suara. "Ah, ya. Telponlah." Acuhnya, sembari sibuk mengurusi beberapa dokumen orang-orang yang saat ini sedang mengantri.

Setelah nomor telepon didiktekan oleh Jisoo, Jeonghan lantas secara ilegal menelpon Seungcheol melalui telepon rumah sakit. Tak hanya Mingyu, Seungcheol juga tak menjawab panggilannya.

Bukan urusan yang terlalu penting sebenarnya. Jeonghan hanya malas untuk berjalan melewati lift ke ruangan suaminya. Biasanya, setelah Jeonghan usai mengantarkan makanan pada Seungcheol di ruangan, Mingyu hanya menunggu di parkiran rumah sakit saja. Tapi tak tahu kenapa kali ini Mingyu tak berada dalam mobil dan justru berkeliaran di dalam rumah sakit.

Sedikit informasi, Mingyu adalah supir pribadi Jeonghan atas suruhan Seungcheol. Maka jika Seungcheol sedang sibuk, kemanapun Jeonghan pergi harus Mingyu yang mengantar -walau sesibuk apapun Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari ruangan kakaknya dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu ia sibuk berdebat kecil dengan Seungcheol karena kakaknya itu memaksa dirinya pergi ke tempat reparasi komputer. Laptop Seungcheol hari ini tiba-tiba saja rusak sementara banyak data penting yang harus segera digunakan. Dan karena Seungcheol masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, jadilah Mingyu yang disuruh membawa laptopnya ke tempat reparasi.

Sungguh kerjaan Mingyu juga tak sedikit. Seperti biasa, setelah mengantar Jeonghan mengunjungi Seungcheol di rumah sakit, Mingyu harus mengantar kakak iparnya itu ke butik miliknya -dan biasanya itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama sementara Mingyu saat ini berada di semester terakhir dimana ia sedang pusing-pusingnya. Tapi bukannya mengerti, Seungcheol malah menambah-nambah bebannya.

Ah, belum lagi soal kehadiran Minghao tadi sore di perusahaan ayahnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana suasana hati Mingyu saat ini. Untuk hari ini ia tiba-tiba punya tekanan darah tinggi.

"Dia pasti mencariku," gumam Mingyu begitu melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jeonghan di layar ponselnya.

Mingyu memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam cana, berdiri menunggu lift sambil menenteng tas laptop kakaknya.

Ia mengerjap saat suara lift berbunyi. Ketika pintu lift baru terbuka dan awalnya terlihat kosong, Mingyu siap melangkahkan kakinya. Namun begitu atensinya mendapati seorang wanita sedang terduduk lemah di sudut lift dengan napas terengah, Mingyu membulatkan matanya dan segera menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Nona! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Wanita itu mengadahkan kepalanya dengan deru napas tak beraturan. Pandangannya benar-benar buram berkunang, menatap melas ke arah pemuda di depannya yang entah siapa.

Sementara Mingyu, saat ini tak dapat menutupi raut kagetnya begitu melihat wajah pucat pasi seorang wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya sekarang.

"Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

"Menghamilinya? Aku sudah bilang, kan! Aku tidak kenal dia! Aku kebetulan melihatnya pingsan di lift!" Mingyu merutuk pada pria hidung besar dengan setelan jas dokter yang saat ini tertawa di depannya.

Dokter itu melirik Wonwoo yang tidur dengan tak nyaman, lalu mengisyaratkan pada Mingyu untuk diam. "Sshhh. Aku, kan cuma bercanda."

"Tidak lucu." Mingyu mendengus.

"Kau itu kenapa? Serius sekali. Tidak biasanya kau marah-marah."

Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terlelap dengan wajah pucat. "Semua orang yang kutemui hari ini sangat menjengkelkan."

Dokter yang sedang menulis itu seketika berhenti dan mendongak. "Termasuk aku."

"Iya! Termasuk kau dan kakakku!"

Dokter dengan name tag Lee Seokmin itu kembali tergelak, lalu memberikan kertas yang telah dicoretnya kepada Mingyu. "Omong-omong, katakan pada nona Wonwoo apa yang kujelaskan padamu sebelumnya. Dia harus istirahat penuh selama beberapa hari agar tidak drop dan tidak membahayakan bayinya. Berikan ini pada nona itu saat dia bangun. Jaga dia sebentar. Aku punya beberapa urusan." Seokmin bangkit, berniat meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di ruangannya.

"Hey! Aku harus pergi juga!"

Seruan Mingyu tak digubris. Seokmin keluar dari ruangan dengan tentengan map kerja, menyisakan Mingyu berdua saja dengan Wonwoo di ruang kerja miliknya.

Demi Tuhan.

Kenapa Mingyu harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao di hari yang sama?

Mingyu tak sanggup menahan sirkulasi darahnya yang sepertinya mendadak hipertensi.

Terlebih lagi...

Ketika ia mendengar soal pernyataan Seokmin bahwa Wonwoo sedang mengalami drop karena hamil.

Tentu saja Mingyu mencoba bersikap tenang di hadapan Seokmin dan berlagak seolah ia dan Wonwoo adalah orang asing yang baru saja bertemu. Bagaimana pun, Seokmin adalah teman dekat Seungcheol yang telah menjadi sahabat karib sejak masa koas. Jangan sampai Seokmin tahu bahwa ia pernah mengalami 'hubungan tak baik' dengan Wonwoo.

Terlebih lagi, hubungan tak baik itu ternyata mengakibatkan Wonwoo hamil.

"Tidak mungkin itu anakku, kan." Gumam Mingyu yang kemudian mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Sudah cukup tentang mimpi buruknya tentang kejadian di China pada hari itu. Mingyu tak ingin menambah-nambah masalah di hidupnya. Jika yang berada yang di kandungan Wonwoo saat ini memanglah anaknya, Mingyu tak ingin hal itu terdengar sampai ke telinga orang lain. Dia benar-benar tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Wonwoo -bahkan dengan janinnya sekalipun.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan seketika terlonjak kecil mendapati Wonwoo saat ini sedang duduk di ranjang sambil menatap ke arahnya. "K-kau sudah bangun."

Wonwoo membuang wajahnya. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan susah payah, dengan linglung mencari tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan masih dengan kondisi tak sehat.

Bohong jika Wonwoo berkata ia tak kaget saat melihat Mingyu. Wonwoo pun ingin rasanya menampar Mingyu dengan tasnya karena gara-gara Mingyu lah ia sampai hamil. Tetapi Wonwoo teringat pada janjinya bahwa ia akan bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah mengenal Mingyu. Bahkan, ia tak ingin menganggap bahwa Mingyu adalah ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

Mingyu spontan berdiri dan mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah pergi keluar ruangan tanpa mau bicara bahkan bertatap mata dengannya. Saat menemukan Wonwoo masih belum jauh dari ruangan dan berjalan dengan langkah lemah, Mingyu segera menarik pelan lengan Wonwoo sehingga wanita itu otomatis berbalik ke arahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Urusanmu?" Wonwoo membalas dengan sorot dinginnya, hendak menepis tangan Mingyu dari lengannya namun tangan Mingyu lebih dulu mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, mengecek situasi dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mengenalnya di koridor yang sepi itu. Lalu ia kembali memandang Wonwoo tajam. "Kau hamil?"

Wonwoo mendecihkan tawa remeh. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak ingin punya urusan denganmu? Kau juga bilang sendiri kalau kita tak boleh bertemu lagi. Lalu apa ini? Aku hamil atau tidak, apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Lupakan soal itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sekarang jawab, apa kau hamil anakku?"

Wonwoo membuang tatapannya. "Anggap saja bukan."

Mingyu meringis tanpa suara. Secara tersirat mengetahui fakta bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar hamil anaknya, membuat emosi Mingyu kembali memuncak.

Dan dia sungguh tak menginginkan anak hasil 'kecelakaan' itu dilahirkan.

"Kau harus segera menggugurkannya sebelum membesar. Berapa uang yang kau inginkan?"

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo reflek membalasnya dengan satu tamparan keras. Dengan menggunakan sisa tenaganya, Wonwoo menghentakkan lengannya yang masih dicengkram Mingyu dengan kasar.

"Aku akan membesarkannya sebagai anakku, bukan sebagai anakmu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Jangan takut soal harga dirimu karena aku pun tak sudi mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau ayah dari anakku. Mulai sekarang, jangan mengusikku lagi."

.

.

.

 **t b c :)**

 **demi kebahagiaan meanie, q rela menjadikan ff ini bagaikan sinema indo*siar yang amat menyayat hati /masukin jari ke kerongkongan /muntah**

 **q tida mengerti lagi :( ada apa gerangan dengan ff ku yang tiba-tiba jadi alay dan lebay begini. gapapa aja dah ya asal meanie bisa bersatu :(**

 **btw meanie dah ketemu kawan-kawann :'D biarpun q harus menjadikan kiming vgsdh tak apa kan yhaa.**

 **ngomong2 gaada yg penasaran nih Minghao ama Kiming habis ngomongin apa aja? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **ps : maappp lagi2 belom bisa bales review. lagi banyak bgt tugas dan ini aja aku ngimbangin buat ngetik ff di hempon hehe gpp kan '-' tapi ttp review ajaaa bakal kubalas koookkk biarpun agak lama :""""**

 **kalau pengen langsung dibalas reviewnya, kalian comment aja di ff yg di wattpad ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) bisa search @watashinoyuki atau search Carrot_17 atau bisa juga search judul ff ini.**

 **Key sip jan lupa klik apapun dibawah ini dan tumpahkan pendapat kalian di review yaa readersdeullll~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Divulged

The Sweetest Disaster

Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)

ect

Genderswitch (GS) Romance Drama Mature

Oh Purin

Based on plot of Wonderful Life (Korean Drama/TV Series)

*just inspired, not adapted*

Ch. 7

–Divulged–

.

.

.

"Hoshi-ya! Kau dicari-cari Seungcheol sejak tadi!"

Soonyoung membuang dengus jengkelnya usai mendengar panggilan dari rekan kerjanya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya para dokter mencari-cari dirinya untuk meminta bantuan. Tentunya sangat mengganggu karena ia pun juga punya banyak sekali panggilan pekerjaan yang juga kelar.

Seruan temannya itu lalu ia acuhkan saja. Dengan memeluk banyak alat-alat kesehatan, Soonyoung berlari menapaki anak tangga ke lantai selanjutnya. Ia malas menunggu giliran lift dan lebih memilih menggunakan tangga saja kali ini karena harus lekas mengambil dokumen di ruangan Seokmin.

"Lupakan soal itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sekarang jawab, apa kau hamil anakku?"

Langkah Soonyoung terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tangga. Alisnya sontak bertautan mendengarkan sebuah percakapan di lantai atas yang sepertinya sedikit tabu untuk didengarkan.

Pemilik suara itu juga rasanya sedikit familier bagi Soonyoung. Maka untuk beberapa detik ia berpikir keras, dan dalam waktu singkat Soonyoung menebak bahwa suara berat itu terdengar seperti...

suara adik dokter Seungcheol, yaitu Mingyu.

Lalu dengan perlahan, Soonyoung kembali berjalan dengan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara tapak kaki. Dan tak jauh dari tangga, ia berhasil mengintip dua orang yang sepertinya tengah berseteru di koridor yang cukup sepi -sangat dekat dengan ruangan Seokmin.

"Mingyu...?" Soonyoung mengernyit begitu memperhatikan bahu besar seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Postur tubuh itu benar-benar terlihat seperti milik Mingyu.

Tidak. Soonyoung yakin 100% bahwa dia adalah Mingyu.

Kemudian Soonyoung melongokkan kepalanya untuk berusaha melihat siapa wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu. Rupa wanita itu tak terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh tubuh Mingyu yang jangkung.

"Kau harus segera menggugurkannya sebelum membesar. Berapa uang yang kau inginkan?"

Soonyoung tak bisa menahan mulutnya yang otomatis terbuka sangat lebar. Tak hanya kaget karena mendengar ucapan Mingyu, tapi juga karena sebuah tamparan dramatis yang dilayangkan wanita itu kepada Mingyu.

Dan Soonyoung sepertinya hampir terkena serangan jantung begitu mata kecilnya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita yang sedang bersama Mingyu adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu pergi memasuki lift setelah menuturkan ucapan tak terduga yang cukup pedas. Soonyoung entah kenapa menjadi gugup walaupun ia sama sekali tak mengetahui penuh soal perkara mereka berdua.

Yang jelas, dari perdebatan singkat antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Soonyoung dapat mengambil satu buah kesimpulan yang memiliki efek sangat besar.

Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo menggugurkan bayinya. Maka itu artinya Wonwoo hamil, dan pelakunya adalah Mingyu. Soonyoung paham.

Soonyoung pun juga merasa penasaran mengapa dunia bisa sesempit ini. Mingyu adalah kenalannya karena ia cukup dekat dengan Seungcheol. Ia juga kenal dengan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo adalah saudara kesayangan Jihoon, kekasihnya. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa Mingyu punya hubungan cukup terlarang dengan Wonwoo.

Cukup rumit, dan rasa syok Soonyoung masih belum mereda.

Akibatnya ia lengah, seketika kehilangan fokus dan mendadak secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu alat medis yang sedang ia bawa.

Alat yang terbuat dari besi itu, tentu saja menimbulkan suara nyaring begitu terhampas di lantai.

Soonyoung menganga dengan kaku. Matanya melirik Mingyu yang saat ini menoleh padanya dengan raut kaget yang sama.

Mingyu mendapat satu bencana lagi.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Mingyu tak henti memijit pelipisnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya semua kejadian hari ini akan membuatnya menderita depresi.

Yang pertama, ia mengalami pertemuan tak terduga dengan mantan kekasih yang pernah mencampakkan dirinya, Minghao, gadis asal China yang kabarnya kini sedang berkecimpung di dunia modeling.

Minghao cukup angkuh, dan selalu santai dalam mengutarakan isi hatinya walau terdengar kejam di telinga orang lain. Seenaknya ia membuang Mingyu, dan kembali muncul dihadapan pria yang dibuangnya itu dengan membawa sebuah ajakan 'negosiasi'.

Rupanya, Minghao telah mengetahui tentang kebohongan Mingyu kepada ayahnya. Dan dengan celah itu, Minghao juga mengambil kesempatan dengan cara mengajak Mingyu untuk diskusi.

Jika Minghao mengatakan pada ayah Mingyu bahwa mereka sudah putus, maka ia akan kehilangan tawaran sebagai model brand terkemuka keluaran perusahaan keluarga Kim. Maka agar tak kehilangan kesempatan emasnya, Minghao harus berpura-pura bahwa ia masih berpacaran dengan Mingyu.

Ya, itulah yang ia tawarkan Mingyu. Pura-pura berpacaran.

Dan meskipun Mingyu dikaruniai otak jenius, ia juga memiliki sisi bodoh bila dihadapkan pada soal percintaan.

Mingyu masih menyukai Minghao. Maka dengan dungunya ia menerima tawaran Minghao dengan harapan mereka berdua dapat kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu, tanpa ada kepura-puraan.

Padahal saat ini Minghao masih resmi sebagai kekasih seorang pengusaha muda bernama Wen Junhui.

Ah. Kekasih Minghao yang bernama Jun itu juga sedang berada di Seoul, jika kalian ingin tahu. Malah, Jun adalah klien ayah Mingyu yang sedang menawarkan relasi dengan perusahaan keluarga Kim.

Jun mengetahui soal keputusan Minghao, dan justru mengizinkan kekasihnya itu menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Mingyu walau hanya sandiwara saja. Terdengar aneh, bukan? Dan ribet, tentu saja. Tapi Jun tentu memiliki alasan di balik itu.

Mingyu pun juga tak habis pikir. Kenapa mulutnya bisa-bisanya dikendalikan oleh kata hatinya sehingga ia bisa bertekuk lutut dengan mudah kepada Minghao seperti itu?

Semua pemikiran rumit itu membuat suasana hatinya hancur.

Lalu semakin hancur lagi ketika ia secara kebetulan dipertemukan dengan wanita yang paling tak ingin ia temui lagi.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Kalau saja Wonwoo tidak pingsan di dalam lift, mungkin Mingyu sudah melongos pergi meninggalkannya dengan arogan.

Tetapi karena kondisi Wonwoo yang begitu pucat dan memprihatinkan, dengan terpaksa Mingyu yang terlanjur iba pun menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju ruangan Seokmin yang berada di area terdekat.

Ketika mendengar dari Seokmin bahwa Wonwoo sakit karena hamil, saat itu Mingyu nyaris ikut pingsan juga.

Apalagi ketika Wonwoo secara tak langsung mengakui bahwa ia hamil anaknya.

Itu adalah musibah terbesar yang Mingyu dapatkan hari ini.

Jangan mengira bahwa Mingyu kasihan pada Wonwoo maupun pada anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Mingyu tak memiliki perasaan pada Wonwoo sama sekali bahkan terhadap kandungannya walaupun itu adalah anaknya.

Baginya itu hanyalah bencana besar akibat kutukan ayahnya.

Akan sangat menakutkan bila semua orang tahu bahwa ia telah menghamili seorang wanita barbar yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Apalagi jika wanita itu hanyalah warga biasa yang bukan siapa-siapa. Musnahlah harga diri Mingyu jika publik sampai tahu.

Ralat.

Harga diri Mingyu sudah hilang di depan Soonyoung.

Rekan kerja kakaknya itu mendengar perkelahiannya dengan Wonwoo.

Akibatnya ia harus memohon pada Soonyoung untuk jangan pernah membeberkan hal itu pada orang lain. Dan Soonyoung pun mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah Kafe esok hari untuk membicarakan hal itu.

Lalu kepala Mingyu benar-benar terasa mau pecah saat mendapati Jeonghan mengomelinya di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Wajar saja, karena Jeonghan telah menunggunya berpuluh-puluh menit -entah itu di lobby, ruangan Seungcheol, ataupun tempat parkir.

Mingyu melirik butik Jeonghan dan jam tangannya bergantian, lalu mendengus kasar.

Oh, jangan lupakan pekerjaan kuliah Mingyu dan segala macam hafalannya untuk menuntaskan semester akhir.

Mingyu merasakan kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan uap-uap panas sekarang.

.

.

.

Dan kini tibalah hari dimana Mingyu disidang oleh Soonyoung di sebuah Kafe. Sejak tadi Soonyoung terus menghentak-hentakkan kaki sambil terus melempar sorot mengintimidasi. Sementara Mingyu yang gugup berusaha untuk tak membalas tatapan Soonyoung dan beralih memainkan ponsel.

Soonyoung memahami gelagat Mingyu yang berlagak santai. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyipitkan matanya -yang sebenarnya sudah sipit- untuk menatap Mingyu curiga.

"Aku tak menyangka sobatku punya adik sebrengsek ini."

Mingyu mengerjap menatap Soonyoung, berdehem lalu menaruh ponselnya.

"Ah. Itu... ceritanya rumit."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku yakin wanita malang itu mengalami masa-masa rumit lebih daripada dirimu. Jangan berusaha membela diri."

"Aku tahu itu, hyung! Tapi tolong, percayalah padaku. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengajakmu bertemu begini bukan untuk mendengarkan alasan yang bisa kau karang sampai seribu. Sekarang ku tanya, kau meniduri wanita itu, kan?"

Mingyu mendengus berat. "Hm. Aku melakukannya."

"Dan dia hamil karenamu?"

Mingyu mengangguk pasrah. "Hn."

Soonyoung kembali tertawa seraya bertepuk tangan. "Kau ternyata sudah dewasa." dan kemudian wajahnya berubah datar lagi. "...tapi sayang, kau bukan pria."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau seolah tak berdosa begitu?! Kau tak lupa kan apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya kemarin?! Kau menyuruhnya aborsi! Dasar pecundang."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, hyung! Justru jika bayi itu lahir, akan menyusahkannya juga--"

Dan Soonyoung seketika memukul kepala Mingyu dengan buku menu. "Yak yak yak. Menikahlah dengannya jika kau tidak ingin menyusahkannya!"

"Dia tidak mau menikah denganku!"

"dan kau?"

"Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengannya! Aku sudah memberikannya sebagian uangku! Dan dia impas dengan itu! Kami sudah tak terkait lagi!"

Soonyoung mengedip.

Wonwoo menerima uang dari Mingyu setelah ditiduri? Apa selama ini Wonwoo ternyata bekerja sebagai wanita malam?

"Kim Mingyu. Berapa banyak wanita yang tidur denganmu selain wanita itu?"

Mingyu tersedak.

"Tidak pernah!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo sedang absen kuliah karena sakit. Maka dari itu, sekaranglah kesempatan Seungkwan untuk mengorek informasi sekaligus mencari siapakah lelaki yang sudah menghamili Wonwoo.

Beberapa saat lalu ia selesai mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada orang-orang yang beberapa bulan lalu berada dalam satu tim study tour dengan Wonwoo. Diantara mereka, ada satu orang yang sepertinya cukup kritis dan bisa diajak kerja sama dengan Seungkwan, yaitu Dino.

Sepulang kuliah, Seungkwan mengajak Dino pergi ke Kafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Kampus. Awalnya mereka bukan hanya pergi berdua, tapi juga bersama dengan Vernon. Tapi karena Vernon punya urusan mendadak, maka dia izin pergi sebentar. Sehingga kini Seungkwan hanya bersama Dino di sana, membicarakan tentang kehamilan Wonwoo yang cukup aneh.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak lupa pada Wonwoo saat itu. Aku pikir dia bersama Mrs.Jung makanya aku tak mencarinya. Dan begitu sampai di penginapan, aku sadar bahwa Wonwoo hilang. Jadi kami menghentikan kegiatan dan absen dari forum yang sudah terjadwal untuk mengurus laporan ke polisi. Lalu kami menonton beberapa rekaman CCTV saat Wonwoo berjalan-jalan dengan pria. Kami pergi ke danau Shichahai sesuai arahan polisi, dan mendapat saksi yang berkata kalau mereka berciuman dan minum-minum--"

"Kau bercanda?! Dia mana mungkin begitu!" Seungkwan memukul kepala Dino keras.

"Aku tidak bohong! Tanya saja ke anak yang lain kalau tidak percaya!" Jawab Dino kesal. "Kami menemukan Wonwoo di sebuah hotel. Keanehannya makin terlihat di sini. Dia berada sekamar dengan laki-laki. Kami semua kaget saat melihat siapa yang sedang bersamanya waktu itu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu."

Seungkwan mendelik. "Kau kenal dia?!"

Dino mengangguk serius. "Kim Mingyu."

Seungkwan mengerjap-ngerjap. "Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Ck! Anaknya Kim Minhyuk!"

Otak Seungkwan masih belum bisa memproses. "Hm... biar aku berpikir." Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi, mengernyit untuk mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Kim Mingyu.

Ah! Kim Mingyu. Kalau tidak salah itu nama yang ada di kartu kredit Wonwoo.

Tapi tetap saja. Siapa itu Kim Mingyu?

"Aku tidak ingat." Seungkwan menyerah.

"Yang tampan itu!"

Seungkwan berpikir lagi.

Beberapa tahun lalu, anak dari pemilik perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Korea Selatan sempat menghebohkan media karena punya paras menawan. Mingyu tak sengaja terliput oleh media televisi saat menemani ayahnya menghadiri pesta pernikahan artis ternama. Belum lagi tak lama setelah hari itu, muncul berita bahwa Mingyu menolak semua tawaran agensi hiburan yang ingin merekrutnya, yang mana tentu saja membuat citizen heboh dan beramai-ramai mengidolakannya.

Dan sampai sekarang Mingyu masih saja terkenal di Seoul karena aktif dalam akun media sosial. Tidak begitu terkenal sebenarnya. Hanya saja cukup populer untuk level warga biasa.

"Dino-ya! Aku belum ingat!"

"Anak pemilik perusahaan Shuseido!"

Seungkwan menggeleng lesu. "Tidak tahu."

Tapi sayangnya Seungkwan masih belum mengingat apapun tentang Mingyu. Nama Mingyu masih terdengar asing di telinganya.

Dino lagi-lagi harus mendengus hingga kesekian kali. Ia sudah membuka mulut, hendak menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi, namun urung ketika matanya tak sengaja milirik seorang pria jangkung yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kasir.

"Seungkwan-ah, kau ingin tahu Kim Mingyu, kan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk serius.

"Yang pakai baju biru itu. Yang badannya paling besar." bisik Dino.

Seungkwan lalu menoleh ke arah pandangan Dino, mencari pria besar berbaju biru.

Dan Seungkwan pun dongkol seketika.

.

.

.

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia memandang Wonwoo yang tak banyak bergerak di sofa dengan selimut tebal. Wonwoo terus menonton televisi dengan pandangan kosong, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang melamun memikirkan banyak hal.

Jihoon mematikan televisi, dan Wonwoo masih belum bereaksi meski televisi dimatikan. Sudah ia duga. Wonwoo sepertinya sedang banyak tekanan, makanya sakitnya tak kunjung sembuh.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon dengan sayu.

"Kau belum makan, kan?"

Wonwoo mengedip lemah. "Sudah, kok." Lirihnya

"Belum. Kau belum ke dapur sama sekali."

"Tapi tadi pagi sudah."

Jihoon mendengus. "Kau juga pasti belum minum obat."

"Tadi pagi sudah."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Wonwoo!" dengus Jihoon, yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi ke dapur mengambilkan makanan untuk Wonwoo.

Jihoon meletakkan nasi dan sup yang baru saja ia panaskan sebentar ke atas meja di hadapan Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tak merespon kedatangannya sama sekali dan terus bergeming.

Betul-betul tak berenergi. Sepertinya Jihoon harus menyuapinya paksa agar dia mau makan.

"Ah, obat." ujar Jihoon, lalu pergi kamar untuk mengambil obat Wonwoo.

Jihoon membuka satu per satu laci meja nakas namun tak juga menemukan obat, padahal biasanya Wonwoo meletakkan obat di sana.

Lalu mata Jihoon mengarah pada tas yang tergantung di balik pintu. Diambilnya tas milik Wonwoo itu, mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan harapan menemukan obat di sana.

"Dimana dia menaruh obatnya? Eoh? Ini dia--"

Jihoon tak hanya menemukan obatnya, tapi juga menemukan benda lain di dalam sana.

Alat tes kehamilan.

Wonwoo ternyata lupa membuang itu dari tasnya.

Jihoon mengernyit kaget, memandangi testpack kehamilan yang masih utuh itu dengan heran.

Alat itu memang masih dalam kemasan dan belum dipakai, tapi tentu saja, kenapa Wonwoo memilikinya? Itu yang sedang Jihoon pertanyakan sekarang.

Jihoon bergegas pergi keluar, menghampiri Wonwoo di ruang tengah. Tapi ternyata Wonwoo sudah tidak di sana. Hanya tersisa selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan juga makanan di atas meja yang masih belum di sentuh.

"Wonwoo--"

"Hoek!"

Jihoon berlari ke dapur tempat suara Wonwoo terdengar. Di sana, Wonwoo terkulai lemas di lantai usai memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

Wonwoo baru makan satu kali, itu pun tadi pagi, dalam jumlah sedikit. Dan sekarang ia memuntahkan semuanya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Jihoon berlutut merangkul sahabatnya, menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo yang masih mual namun tak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan.

Kalau sudah begini, mana bisa ia marah pada Wonwoo soal testpack itu.

"Wonwoo, kita ke dokter sekarang."

.

.

.

Ada satu alasan yang membuat Minghao membuat keputusan dengan gamblang untuk menjalani hubungan kembali dengan Mingyu, sementara ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Jun.

Sekalipun, Minghao tidak pernah tidak menyukai Mingyu. Bahkan saat ia mencampakkannya pun, ia masih menyayangi Mingyu.

Lalu Jun?

Sama. Hanya saja, perasaannya pada Jun tidak sebesar perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Minghao menoleh pada Jun ketika Jun meletakkan handuk hangat di atas kepalanya. Terus ditatapnya Jun yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jun menoleh, tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa ditanya?"

"Masih atau tidak?"

"Masih. Masih dan selalu."

Minghao terdiam, lalu ikut tertawa kecil dan kembali mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada televisi. "Jangan beritahu orang tua kita soal itu."

"Iya, iya. Sudah berapa kali kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Entahlah." Minghao menggidik. "Maaf ya, aku keras kepala."

"Dan egois."

"Hey!" Minghao menoleh, merengut, membuat Jun kembali tertawa dan menarik pelan hidungnya.

"Memang benar, kan?"

Minghao mengangguk. "Apa keegoisanku mengganggumu?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau sudah cukup membuka hatimu padaku di hari pertama kita dijodohkan. Padahal ku pikir kau akan menolakku karena aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar saat itu."

Minghao mencibir. "Siapa wanita yang menolak pria kaya?"

"Dan tampan."

"Mingyu juga tampan."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Hentikan leluconmu. Itu tidak lucu." Minghao mencubit kecil pinggang Jun, lalu Jun pura-pura merintih.

"Yang penting kau tersenyum?"

Minghao langsung menghentikan senyumannya. "Sekarang tidak."

"Kau lucu." hibur Jun seraya menarik pipi pacarnya gemas. Kemudian keduanya saling tergelak.

"Dan... Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Minghao. "...Jika aku benar-benar kembali pada Mingyu, bagaimana?"

Jun mengerjap. Ia tersenyum. "Kembalilah. Kalau tidak salah, tahun depan Mingyu akan melanjutkan sekolah pilotnya, kan? Itu bagus. Orang tuamu pasti akan lebih merestuimu dengan Mingyu daripada aku."

"Kau?"

"Mencari seseorang lagi yang bisa dibawa ke depan orang tuaku. Kalau bisa, aku akan mencari yang sepertimu, karena kau benar-benar tipe kesukaan orang tuaku."

"Semoga kau mendapatkannya."

Jun tertawa tipis, menatap Minghao dalam.

"Tapi jika tidak ada Minghao lain, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Soonyoung nyaris tenggelam oleh rasa gembira saat di seberang telepon Jihoon menyuruhnya menjemput ke rumahnya. Padahal ia sudah tersenyum-senyum penuh harap bahwa malam ini akan kencan. Tapi ternyata, Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan tubuh yang memburuk. Suhu badannya meningkat drastis sehingga harus segera dirawat mengingat ia sedang hamil.

Usai mengantar Jihoon dan Wonwoo ke ruang inap rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tanpa sengaja Soonyoung berpapasan dengan Seungcheol yang kebetulan sedang ingin pulang cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Soonyoung merasa canggung saat disapa teman kerjanya itu.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena adik Seungcheol yang sudah membuat Wonwoo kepayahan seperti sekarang?

"Jihoonnie." Soonyoung mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya.

"Hm." Jihoon tak menoleh

Soonyoung memberi jeda sebentar pada pertanyaan yang akan ia utarakan. Diperhatikannya Wonwoo yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, yang memandang lurus langit-langit kamar dengan mata berat yang kian meredup.

"Wonwoo... Hamil?" Soonyoung mengecilkan suaranya saat bertanya, berusaha agar tidak sampai didengar oleh Wonwoo.

Dan Jihoon malah menjawab dengan suara keras. "Benar. Wonwoo hamil. Aku juga baru tahu."

Soonyoung terperanjat. Diliriknya Wonwoo untuk melihat reaksinya.

Namun yang disinggung justru tak bergerak sama sekali. Yang dilakukan Wonwoo di sana hanya mengedipkan matanya terasa perih dan meremang.

"Ini sudah berapa bulan, Wonwoo?"

Senyap.

Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Ia terus mengatup.

"Wonwoo, kau tak mau menjawabku?" Jihoon meninggikan suaranya.

"S-sudah... Tunggu dia agak pulih..." Soonyoung mengusap bahu kekasihnya untuk mencegah suasana yang sepertinya akan memburuk.

Emosi Jihoon tak boleh meledak. Jika ia marah, semua orang akan menggigil oleh auranya. Jangan sampai Jihoon tak bisa mengendalikan marahnya, terutama pada Wonwoo yang sedang terbaring lunglai.

"Sudah berapa kali kau drop karena kehamilanmu, huh? Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menyadari kehamilanmu karena kau terlalu kurus akibat sakit terus menerus. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu apapun padaku? Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku apa?" Jihoon berdiri, menarik langkahnya menghampiri Wonwoo yang terus asik dalam keheningan.

Jihoon membuang dengusan kasar karena dirinya tak kunjung di gubris.

"Wonwoo." Panggil Jihoon lagi. "Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

Soonyoung terperanjat. Entah kenapa ia orang yang paling kaget di ruangan itu. Alasannya mungkin karena... ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Jihoon.

Kali ini, Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun matanya sama sekali tak mampu melirik membalas sorotan Jihoon sama sekali.

"Jawab aku, Wonwoo. Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Siapa yang sudah mengotorimu? Siapa keparat itu, huh?! Mana dia sekarang?!"

Mulut Wonwoo terbuka, menarik oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya, mengatur deru napasnya yang sedikit sesak karena tak mampu menampung kegelisahannya pada setiap tutur pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo tak mampu lagi menahan cairan panas keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Jihoon.

Jihoon duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, mengusap lembut surai hitam Wonwoo yang kusut dari hari ke hari.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namanya. Siapa dia, hm? Aku bisa memukulnya untukmu."

"Maafkan aku." Wonwoo mengulang kalimat yang sama, namun kali ini dengan suara isak paraunya.

Soonyoung menarik napas panjang, menyandarkan diri pada punggung sofa seraya memegangi keningnya.

Pemandangan yang nanar itu sama sekali bukan tontonan yang tepat kali ini. Soonyoung berulang kali mengutuk diri, merasa bersalah walau ia sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan berat antara Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Soonyoung tak bisa. Ia sedang berada dalam satu titik yang meleburkannya dalam rasa dilema.

Ia mengenal Mingyu dengan baik. Dan ia telah mengetahui alasan mengapa Mingyu bisa sampai menghamili Wonwoo. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Mingyu memang kurang ajar karena telah menyuruh Wonwoo aborsi.

Dan di lain sisi, Soonyoung merasa prihatin terhadap Wonwoo. Ia tak begitu mengenal Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi kekasihnya. Ia sudah banyak mengetahui cerita-cerita tentang Wonwoo dari Jihoon. Jihoon sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Dan lihatlah betapa naasnya Wonwoo saat ini.

Wonwoo hanyalah mahasiswi biasa yang bekerja paruh waktu. Bahkan sekarang nasib pendidikannya sedang berada di tepi jurang dikarenakan kondisi fisik yang menjadi hambatan baru. Ia terlihat begitu lemah dan kecil, serta tak memiliki semangat apapun. Wonwoo menanggung sendiri semua bebannya. Ia berulang kali drop di masa kehamilannya, sementara pria yang menghamilinya sedang bebas menikmati hidup tenang di rumah yang mewah.

Bagaimana empati Soonyoung tidak tergugah dengan kondisi Wonwoo?

Kendati begitu, mau bagaimanapun, Soonyoung tak ingin terlibat. Lagipula Mingyu juga sudah menyuruhnya berjanji untuk tak memberitahu siapapun.

Oleh karena itu Soonyoung memilih bungkam, memandang pilu Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang sedang menangis. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Wonwoo akan segera terlepas dari segala penderitaannya, agar Jihoon berhenti merasa cemas.

.

.

.

Entah ini sudah minggu ke berapa Wonwoo absen. Desas-desus bahwa Wonwoo akan mendapatkan sanksi berupa drop out mulai terdengar sampai ke telinga Seungkwan. Hal itu membuat Seungkwan menggigit jari. Seungkwan harus secepatnya menjenguk Wonwoo, memberitahukannya agar mengambil cuti kuliah saja untuk menghindari drop out.

Sepanjang langkah di trotoar jalan, Seungkwan terus tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

Sial. Mingyu itu tampan sekali.

Dan juga kaya.

Pintar pun iya.

Populer walau bukan seorang idol.

Tapi sungguh, benar Kim Mingyu yang menghamili Wonwoo? Kenapa bisa?

Mingyu? Dengan wanita seperti Wonwoo? Yang benar saja.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Ini tidak beres."

Entah apakah dunia ini memang terlalu sempit atau bagaimana.

Orang yang Seungkwan lamunkan itu muncul kembali setelah beberapa minggu lalu.

Seungkwan berhenti di depan kaca besar sebuah distro. Matanya menelisik dua orang di dalam yang kini sedang memilah pakaian dengan tawa bahagia.

Mingyu dan... satu perempuan.

Baru saja Seungkwan memikirkan tentangnya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kali Seungkwan kebetulan melihat Mingyu lagi, namun kali ini bersama seorang gadis dengan mesra.

Seungkwan tertawa sinis, kemudian menguraikan langkahnya kembali.

"Sudah ku duga dia memang brengsek." decihnya.

Ia lantas menebak-nebak, mengambil simpulan bahwa Mingyu senang mempermainkan wanita lalu membuang sesuka hati, seperti Wonwoo yang sudah menjadi korbannya.

.

.

.

 **t b c**

 **lapor captain! kapal gyuhao siap berlayar! tuttuttuttt (?) ._.**

 **aduh pusing liat ini chapter entah kenapa aku bingung sendiri sama alurnya wqwq. tapi ngerti aja kan yaa? kalau ga ngerti, bisa tanyakan sj di komen biar ntar dijawab chapter dpn.**

 **chap ini ada junhao, tapi sayangnya... ya gitu deh.**

 **btw meanie lagi-lagi ga berlayar di chapter ini (TT)**

 **eh**

 **eeh**

 **eeeeh**

 **tapi chapter depan bakal ada kokkk seriussssssss**

 **kalian gamau sumbangin nama buat anaknya meanie gitu? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **ok, jgn lupa vomment! muah ***


	8. Chapter 8 - Little Mingyu

.

 **chapter** **8**

 **Little Mingyu**

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan dengan cepat berlalu. Wonwoo telah memasuki usia hamil besar, dan beruntungnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajukan permintaan cuti sementara pada kampusnya.

Dan sampai saat ini, Wonwoo masih saja menyembunyikan soal Mingyu dari Jihoon.

Jihoon tentu saja tak bisa tak penasaran. Ia turut merasa geram karena sama sekali tak pernah melihat batang hidung pria yang menghamili Wonwoo itu selama Wonwoo menanggung beban bayinya sendirian.

Setidaknya, Wonwoo beruntung memiliki Jihoon disisinya. Berkat Jihoon, anemia yang dialaminya kian berkurang. Ia tak lagi jatuh sakit sesering dulu. Bahkan Jihoon kerap kali bolos kerja hanya untuk merawatnya di rumah.

Biasanya, ketika Jihoon dituntut untuk lembur di kantor, ia akan menelpon Seungkwan untuk menggantikan perannya menjaga Wonwoo.

Seperti sekarang.

Seungkwan turun dari motor Vernon, lalu memberikan helm yang dikenakannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hati-hati." Seungkwan tersenyum, dibalas oleh Vernon yang mengacak lembut rambutnya. Setelahnya, Vernon melajukan motornya pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berbalik berjalan menuju rumah Wonwoo. Hari ini, Jihoon sedang sibuk dan memintanya untuk menginap di rumah serta merawat Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, aku datang~" Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa plastik berisi makanan.

"Wonwoo?"

Seungkwan meletakkan bawaannya di meja dapur, lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk mencari Wonwoo.

Bahkan di kamar pun, Wonwoo tidak ada.

Ia baru ingin berjalan keluar kamar, tapi kemudian langkahnya tersendat saat telinganya menangkap suara rintihan yang menggema dari dalam kamar mandi.

Seungkwan menegang kaku, segera berlari ke sumber suara dan seketika melebarkan matanya melihat Wonwoo terduduk lemas di lantai yang disimbahi darah.

.

.

.

Hentakan kaki Soonyoung saat berlari menjadi satu-satunya suara yang membisingi koridor lantai satu rumah sakit. Ia dengan terburu-buru mengenakan maskernya, lalu lekas masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan, mengabaikan Seungkwan dan Vernon yang duduk gelisah di depan ruangan itu.

Soonyoung melirik sekilas Jihoon yang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo sambil menangis. Ia tak punya waktu untuk menonton kesedihan mereka, dan harus membantu dokter beserta perawat lain untuk mengurus kelahiran anak Wonwoo.

Sementara di luar, Seungkwan mengadahkan wajah untuk menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh.

Entah ia harus menangis sedih atau menangis bahagia dalam keadaan ini.

Bahagia karena sahabatnya memiliki seorang anak.

Tapi anak itu tak memiliki seorang ayah.

Seungkwan lalu melirik tisu yang Vernon ulurkan padanya, lalu mengambilnya seraya mengusap air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Selama berjam-jam mereka berdua menunggu. Seungkwan sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan menolak ajakan Vernon untuk pergi makan sebentar, lebih memilih mendengar suara jeritan Wonwoo yang terdengar memilukan di dalam sana.

Hingga suara kesakitan Wonwoo tiba-tiba lenyap, digantikan oleh suara tangisan keras anak bayi.

Seungkwan yang sedang menggigiti jarinya, sontak menegapkan pundak. Ia dan Vernon sama-sama melirik pintu di mana salah satu perawat keluar dengan sarung tangannya yang kotor. Sayangnya, perawat itu mengabaikan mereka berdua dan pergi dengan langkah cepat, seperti sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Wonwoo-ya! Wonwoo!!"

Dan kini giliran suara pekikan Jihoon yang terdengar.

Seungkwan spontan berdiri ketika tak lama setelah itu Jihoon keluar dengan wajah sembab atas permintaan dokter.

"Eonnie, bagaimana--"

"Wonwoo tidak sadarkan diri!" Isaknya.

Seungkwan tersentak, dan langsung memeluk Jihoon saat itu juga dengan perasaan terkejutnya. Dalam pelukannya, Jihoon menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Jantungnya melemah, Seungkwan... Dia tak mau bangun..."

.

.

.

Selama seharian penuh, Wonwoo kritis.

Ia terlalu banyak mengalami pendaharan, sehingga berpengaruh pada saraf-saraf organ lainnya.

Soonyoung selalu menemukan Jihoon menangis kerap kali ia memasuki ruang inap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melahirkan anak perempuan yang sangat sehat. Tapi sampai sekarang, anak itu belum disentuh sama sekali oleh ibunya -apalagi ayahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan memukul pria itu jika aku telah menemukannya." Jihoon mengusap air matanya, berbicara dengan nada kesal tapi terdengar parau.

Soonyoung terdiam. Direngkuhnya Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya, seraya mengusap lembut surainya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Wonwoo itu sok kuat. Bagaimana bisa akan baik-baik saja?!"

Tangis Jihoon pecah kembali.

"Sshh. Aku mengerti."

Sungguh, Soonyoung sangat mencintai Jihoon.

Ia tak bisa melihat kekasihnya selalu menangis berlarut-larut seperti itu.

Bila sudah begini, dia tak bisa tak terlibat dalam urusan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Paling tidak, Soonyoung harus memberitahu Mingyu bahwa anaknya telah lahir.

Seminggu yang lalu, Mingyu telah mencapai kelulusannya sebagai sarjana arsitektur yang ia impikan. Semua itu tak lepas dari peran Minghao yang sangat banyak membantunya. Kalau bukan karena Minghao, ayahnya pasti tak akan mengizinkannya wisuda dengan gelar teknik itu.

Mingyu memperhatikan Minghao yang saat ini sedang berkompromi dengan manager party organizer di auditorium perusahaan. Lusa, acara ulang tahun perusahaan ayahnya akan berlangsung, sekaligus untuk merayakan kelulusannya di hadapan khalayak publik.

Tentunya acara itu adalah acara besar, yang akan dihadiri para tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan. Baik itu pimpinan perusahaan lain dari dalam atau luar negeri, tokoh-tokoh pemerintahan, artis, bahkan media. Nama Mingyu sepertinya akan semakin terkenal.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Jeonghan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pekerjaku merancang setelan pakaian untukmu dan Minghao. Bisa kau dan pacarmu mengantarku ke butik?"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Mingyu berbinar hingga taringnya terlihat.

Kemudian ia memanggil Minghao, dan setelahnya bersama Jeonghan pergi menuju butik yang dibangun megah di suatu distrik di Seoul.

.

.

.

Minghao terperangah, menelan ludah melihat banyaknya desain pakaian yang menggugah mata. Semua itu karya Jeonghan, kakak ipar Mingyu.

Dan ketika diajak memasuki ruangan pribadi Jeonghan, Minghao tak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Ada beberapa pakaian yang terpajang di tubuh manekin. Namun dari semua rancangan itu, ada sepasang setelan gaun pengantin pria dan wanita yang dipajang di belakang meja kerja Jeonghan.

"Minghao." Panggil Jeonghan, menemukan Minghao sedang melamun.

Minghao tersentak dari lamunannya pada gaun pernikahan itu, kemudian menoleh. "Oh, maaf. Ada apa?"

Jeonghan mengernyit kecil, ikut melirik gaun yang sebelumnya sangat diperhatikan oleh Minghao. Lantas ia tersenyum. "Kau menyukai baju pernikahan itu?"

Minghao menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lu-lumayan..."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Itu aku yang menjahitnya sendiri. Untuk kau dan Mingyu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ayah ingin kalian segera menikah, dan memintaku merancangkan pakaian pernikahan untuk kalian berdua. Untuk meringankan pekerjaan, aku mengerjakannya dari jauh hari sedikit demi sedikit."

Minghao tentu merasa bahagia. Ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu sembari tersenyum senang.

Mingyu merasa gelisah pada awalnya, karena takut Minghao tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, statusnya sekarang dengan Minghao hanyalah hubungan kekasih yang bersandiwara saja, jadi entah bisa sampai ke jenjang pernikahan atau tidak. Tergantung, bila Mingyu berhasil mengambil hati Minghao lagi, maka mereka berdua bisa menikah. Tapi masalahnya, Mingyu sama sekali masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Minghao padanya saat ini.

Mingyu turut tersenyum tipis melihat siratan gembira di mata Minghao.

Ia berharap-harap dengan cemas. Semoga Minghao dapat kembali membuka hati untuknya, lalu dapat mengenakan gaun pernikahan itu saat bersanding dengannya kelak.

.

.

.

Usai dari butik, Jeonghan meminta Mingyu dan Minghao mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan makan siang pada Seungcheol sekaligus melakukan tes kesehatan. Karena Jeonghan berkata ia akan lama, maka Mingyu dan Minghao memutuskan untuk menunggu di Kafe seberang rumah sakit.

"Noona."

Di lobby, ketika Jeonghan sedang berbicara dengan Jisoo, Soonyoung memanggilnya. Ini bukan pertemuan kebetulan. Soonyoung sudah tahu bahwa jam segini Jeonghan akan datang.

"Oh? Hoshi?"

"Dimana Mingyu?"

Dan ia juga sudah tahu bahwa biasanya Jeonghan membawa Mingyu.

"Mingyu? Ah... Dia menunggu di Kafe depan. Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Jeonghan terheran ketika Soonyoung melangkah pergi begitu cepat.

Saat ini, Soonyoung bahkan rela mengabaikan perintah atasan untuk pergi mencari Mingyu selagi pria itu ada di sekitar rumah sakit. Ia menyebrang jalan memasuki Kafe masih dengan seragam scrubs lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan masker yang diturunkan ke bawah dagunya.

Pandangannya mengedar, lalu menemukan Mingyu sedang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela. Di saat ia akan melangkah mendekat, seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Mingyu.

Soonyoung berhenti, tertawa remeh saat melihat kedua orang itu saling melempar tatapan hangat serta senyuman yang terbuka lebar.

Bisa-bisanya si busuk itu bersantai dengan seorang wanita, sementara Wonwoo sedang koma karena mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memperjuangkan kelahiran anaknya.

Soonyoung benar-benar marah pada Mingyu.

Ia memilih mundur, keluar dari Kafe dan urung pada niatnya. Saat ini ia tak ingin bicara dulu dengan Mingyu karena takut emosinya meledak sewaktu-waktu. Ia tak mau membuat keributan.

Lagipula, sepertinya Mingyu tak akan mau tahu walaupun ia memohon-mohon.

Soonyoung lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia memasuki ruang administrasi, dan menemukan sebuah surat undangan di mejanya.

Undangan pesta besar-besaran dari perusahaan keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

"Tak masalah. Ayahnya Mingyu pastinya akan senang jika kau membantu me-manage properti pesta yang akan digelar besok. Kulihat para pekerja yang disewanya tak begitu cekatan. Keluarga Kim pasti akan merasa terbantu sekali jika kau mengirim pekerja ke sana."

Mingyu terus memperhatikan Minghao yang baru beberapa saat lalu asik dalam percakapannya dengan Jun melalui telepon. Minghao yang menyadari Mingyu merasa terabaikan, lalu membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Aku sedang makan bersama Mingyu, Jun. Kita bicara lagi nanti," ujar Minghao, memutus panggilan teleponnya dengan Jun, kemudian kembali memakan makanannya.

"Kau masih menyukai Jun?"

Minghao tak membalas pandangan Mingyu dan masih menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan wajah santai. "Hn. Masih."

Mingyu tertawa ringan disertai decihan kecil.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai gaun dari kakak iparmu." Minghao lalu mendongak, tersenyum puas melihat raut kaget Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu tak ingin terlalu naif kali ini.

"Jun pasti bisa membelinya dengan harga tinggi dan--"

"Tidak."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua yang memakainya? Dengan begitu Jun tak perlu keluar uang."

Mingyu tertegun.

Bukankah itu artinya, Minghao telah membuka hatinya lagi secara tak langsung?

"Jangan membuang Jun seperti kau membuangku dulu."

Minghao sontak meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Mingyu dengan lekat.

"Dengar. Orang tuaku lah yang menjodohkanku dengan Jun."

Mingyu tersentak.

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku tak perlu bicara panjang lebar soal alasanku meminta putus darimu saat itu. Intinya sekarang, aku masih bisa kembali padamu, jika kau mau. Bahkan..."

"...aku mau jika kau ingin kita menikah."

.

.

.

Soonyoung membereskan meja kerjanya, kemudian meraih kunci mobil dan segera keluar dari kantor. Sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit, ia belok terlebih dahulu di koridor lantai satu untuk menghampiri ruangan Wonwoo. Ia ingin meminta izin pada Jihoon bahwa sore ini ia tak bisa menemaninya merawat Wonwoo, dikarenakan harus menghadiri pesta perusahaan keluarga Seungcheol.

Soonyoung membuka pintu, melihat Jihoon yang duduk termenung di sofa dan juga Seungkwan yang sedang mengurus anak Wonwoo. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi lebih senyap daripada sebelumnya. Jihoon terlihat lebih putus asa dengan matanya yang memerah karena menangis terlalu banyak.

"Wonwoo tadi sempat terbangun." Ujar Jihoon tiba-tiba, membuat Seungkwan menoleh bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang melebarkan matanya. "Dia hanya mengeluh sakit padaku. Setelah itu ia tiba-tiba drop dan aku berteriak memanggil suster ketika hanya aku sendiri di sini."

"Eonnie..."

"Dokter memang berkata bahwa ia masih baik-baik saja dan akan sembuh. Tapi Wonwoo terus merasa kesakitan, padahal selama bersamaku, dia tak akan mengeluh sedikit pun sesakit apapun dia. Dan sekarang Wonwoo kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba kembali drop dan pergi tanpa sempat melihat anaknya?"

Tangan Seungkwan meremas pinggiran besi dari box bayi tempat anak perempuan Wonwoo tertidur pulas. Matanya memejam erat seraya mulutnya menarik oksigen untuk mengatur deru napas dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu.

Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung, yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, mengarahkan netra ke lain arah lantas karena tak sanggup memandang keputusasaan kekasihnya.

"Dan juga, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria yang sudah membuat Wonwooku menjadi seperti ini."

Baik Seungkwan maupun Soonyoung, keduanya tak pernah ingin mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Dan kalimat yang sangat tak dinanti-nanti itu akhirnya datang juga. Bukannya apa. Tapi bila Jihoon sudah berkata seperti itu dikala kondisi kritis Wonwoo, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan selain mengungkap kebenarannya.

Walaupun dugaan Seungkwan belum akurat, ia tetap harus terbuka pada Jihoon tentang Mingyu.

"Eonnie. Aku tahu sia--"

"Aku mengenal orang yang menghamili Wonwoo." Soonyoung menangkas ucapan Seungkwan, seraya berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon sama-sama terkejut, membungkam untuk menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Soonyoung.

Daripada melindungi Mingyu, Soonyoung lebih baik membongkar semuanya agar Jihoon dapat lebih tenang. Permasalahan ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Aku pernah menguping tak sengaja. Aku mendengar pria itu mendesak Wonwoo untuk aborsi."

"Huh?!" Jihoon semakin terbelalak, mulutnya kian terbuka karena tak percaya.

Seungkwan merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Bahunya gemetar, seiring emosinya yang meluap naik. Ia tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. "Namanya..."

"Kim Mingyu. Ikutlah denganku jika kalian ingin menemuinya."

.

.

.

Agenda tahunan yang selalu digelar pimpinan perusahaan Shuseido tak pernah mengecewakan ataupun memiliki kecacatan. Semakin tahun, kemeriahan pesta yang diadakan selalu memiliki peningkatan entah itu dari segi konsep, dekorasi, ataupun susunan acara dan para tamu. Untuk pagi hingga sore, pesta digelar outdoor di halaman gedung dan terbuka untuk umum. Untuk malam hari, perayaan digelar indoor di dalam auditorium, khusus untuk karyawan perusahaan dan keluarga Kim saja.

Kali ini, peringatan pesta ulang tahun salah satu perusahaan keluarga Kim itu juga digelar sekaligus untuk merayakan kelulusan Mingyu seminggu yang lalu. Tentu dengan begini, Mingyu akan menjadi sorotan karena media ramai-ramai berdatangan untuk meliput.

Semua orang yang datang dengan meriah bertepuk tangan usai Kim Minhyuk memotong kue ulang tahun perusahaan di atas panggung outdoor di depan sana. Di sebelah Minhyuk, tampak Mingyu mendampinginya dengan setelan jas formal. Rambut Mingyu yang ditata rapi mempertontonkan keningnya menjadi nilai plus ketampanannya yang menyita perhatian para wanita yang datang.

Akan tetapi para wanita itu mengeluh kecewa ketika melihat Minghao menggandeng lengannya dengan mesra. Itu artinya tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan si tampan berkulit tan itu.

Di hadapan khalayak publik, ayah Mingyu lantas mengungkapkan suara mengenai rasa terima kasih dan segala macamnya. Suasana pesta masih ternilai kondusif, suara iringan musik pun sementara diperkecil karena Minhyuk sedang berbicara.

"Dan Kim Mingyu, anak kebanggaanku ini, selepas dari kelulusannya sebagai seorang arsitek, ia akan melanjutkan cita-citanya yang lain, yaitu menjadi pilot." ungkap ayah Mingyu.

Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat ketika mendengar pidato ayahnya. Ia hanya dapat berpura-pura menyunggingkan senyum di hadapan banyak orang, mencoba memaklumi omong kosong ayahnya itu.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, Mingyu akan menikah dan aku menjamin pernikahan Mingyu akan lebih meriah dan mewah daripada pesta perusahaan ini."

Kali ini Mingyu mendelik ke arah ayahnya, lalu berdehem untuk menjaga imejnya di muka umum. Bagaimana pun, ia merasa ayahnya terlalu banyak bicara. Tak seharusnya ayahnya membocorkan sesuatu yang belum pasti itu ke hadapan banyak orang.

Ayahnya menoleh ke arah Minghao sambil tersenyum sebelum hendak berbicara lagi. Dan Minghao pun membalas senyuman itu dengan anggun, merasakan kebanggaan yang luar biasa karena ayah Mingyu telah memperkenalkannya pada publik.

"Anak bungsuku, Kim Mingyu, akan menikah dengan--"

"YAK!! KIM MINGYU!! TURUN KAU!!"

Suara bentakan menggelegar itu membuat semua orang heboh. Seluruh keluarga Kim di atas panggung kebingungan dan mendelik heran pada seorang wanita bertubuh berisi yang berjalan menghampiri panggung dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

"KAU HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKAN ANAKMU, KIM MINGYU!!" gertak Seungkwan.

Minghao memelototkan matanya ke arah Mingyu yang membeo lebar.

Tunggu.

Siapa wanita itu?

Mingyu tak kenal dia sama sekali!

"Ada apa ini?!" sentak ayah Mingyu. Kemudian ia melirik Mingyu marah. "Jelaskan padaku, Mingyu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

"Aku tak tahu, Appa! Aku tak mengenalnya!"

Dikarenakan keadaan yang tiba-tiba genting, para bawahan perusahaan segera menyingkirkan media yang dengan gencar mengabadikan situasi yang berlangsung semakin panas. Begitu pula dengan petugas keamanan yang berlari ke arah Seungkwan untuk mengamankannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sialan!! Aku membawa anak!!" bentakan Seungkwan sontak membuat petugas berhenti mendekatinya.

Kemudian, Seungkwan beralih pergi menaiki panggung, mendekati Mingyu dengan segala kemurkaannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi, huh?! Lihat anak ini! Semuanya ulahmu! Anak ini lahir karena kesalahanmu!! Dan kau dengan semua pencitraanmu beserta keluargamu terus menutupi hal ini!! Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu! Ini adalah anakmu yang kau buang, Kim Mingyu!"

"Mingyu! Apa artinya ini?!" Minghao menepis Mingyu, menatap Seungkwan dan anak itu bergantian, lalu mendelikkan kilatan marah pada Mingyu.

"Aku bersumpah aku tak mengenal perempuan ini!! Dia sedang berusaha menipu kita semua!" seru Mingyu. Ia lalu beralih pada ibu dan ayahnya. "Eomma, Appa! Kalian tahu sendiri tiap tahun banyak wanita yang mengaku-ngaku hamil anakku agar aku menikahi mereka! Ini semua jelas bohong! Aku tak menghamilinya!!"

"Kau tak menghamiliku. Kau menghamili Wonwoo!!"

Mingyu membatu, memandang Seungkwan kaget. Lalu atensinya beralih pada para tamu undangan yang saling berbisik dengan hebohnya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa itu Wonwoo!"

"YAK! KIM MINGYU, BRENGSEK--"

Satu tamparan dari ibu Mingyu mendarat di pipi Seungkwan.

Suasana benar-benar semakin terasa kacau.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya menipu publik bahkan mengumpat kotor pada anakku?! Pergi dari sini!"

"Yak! Anakmu ini jauh lebih kotor karena dia sudah menghamili sahabatku!! Bahkan Wonwoo mengalami kritis karena telah melahirkan cucumu yang tak pernah diakui ayahnya ini!"

"Cucu?!" Ayah Mingyu melebarkan matanya dengan kening mengkerut, segera menghampiri Seungkwan dan beralih mengambil anak yang digendongnya.

"Appa! Jangan percaya omongannya! Ini tidak benar!" dalih Mingyu, yang setelahnya menoleh pada Minghao memelas. "Minghao, kau tahu aku tak akan berbuat seperti itu, kan?"

Minghao menampik wajahnya geram, turun dari panggung dengan marah, membuat Mingyu semakin dilanda panik bukan kepalang.

"Matanya... terlihat seperti Mingyu."

Omongan ayah Mingyu menyita atensi anggota keluarga Kim di atas sana. Ibu Mingyu bergegas mendekat, ikut memperhatikan bayi itu dengan lekat.

"Bi-bibirnya juga..." Dan ibu Mingyu tak dapat menyangkal itu.

"Kalian bisa membawaku ke jalur hukum jika ternyata aku salah. Aku harap kalian bisa segera menyelesaikan ini dan bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan sahabatku. Dan kau! Kim Mingyu!" Seungkwan memberi Mingyu kilatan tajam. "Aku tak akan meloloskanmu."

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan itu, Mingyu tak henti-hentinya ditatap tajam oleh tiga wanita mengerikan: Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Minghao. Sementara itu, di sudut meja, ayah dan ibunya nampak masih saja mengerumuni Jeonghan yang sedang menggendong anak Wonwoo.

Mengerikan.

Mingyu mau mati rasanya.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Ucapan dingin Jihoon membuka percakapan di ruangan itu. Ayah dan ibu Mingyu yang mendengarnya, lalu dengan berat hati kembali duduk ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

Seungcheol berdehem. "Mingyu. Bisa kau berbicara lebih dulu tentang ini?"

Mingyu berdecak. "Aku tak kenal Won--" ucapannya lalu terhenti melihat wajah penuh amarah Soonyoung. "Aish! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku mengenal Wonwoo."

"Yak! Kami jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk mendengar itu darimu!" gertak Seungkwan.

"Katakan pada mereka bahwa itu tidak benar, Mingyu." Kata Minghao, namun dengan pandangan masih ke arah lain.

Mingyu terdiam.

Semua keluarga Mingyu di ruangan itu menunggu dengan cemas. Dan komplotan pembela Wonwoo terus mendeliknya tak sabaran.

"Aku..."

Semua orang menatap Mingyu serius.

"A-aku..." Mingyu menghela napas berat. "Aku meniduri Wonwoo."

Mulut Minghao terbuka, mendengus tak percaya. "Yak... Kim Mingyu. Kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku meniduri Wonwoo. Aku membuatnya hamil. Dan aku membayarnya dengan banyak uang."

Ibu Mingyu tertawa. "Oh, begitu?! Jadi Wonwoo ternyata adalah pelacur?"

Jihoon berdiri. "Yak! Jaga mulutmu, tua bangka!!"

Soonyoung meringis, menarik pelan Jihoon untuk duduk kembali. Membisikinya untuk lebih menjaga amarah.

"Sekarang semua tahu kenyataannya. Wonwoo pasti menggoda anakku agar bisa tidur dengannya dan mendapatkan banyak uang! Lalu, apakah meminta tanggung jawab Mingyu dengan cara sebusuk ini adalah sebagian dari rencananya agar bisa memiliki anakku?!" seru ibu Mingyu.

"T-tidak, eomma--"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Mingyu! Aku bersamamu. Aku tahu kau sedang dimanfaatkan!" potong ibu Mingyu dengan keangkuhannya.

"Hey! Beraninya kau!!"

"Bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Cucuku sedang tidur."

Perintah ayah Mingyu membuat semuanya hening.

Cucu.

Pria paruh baya itu ternyata sudah mengklaim bahwa anak Wonwoo adalah cucunya.

"Mingyu. Kau harus menikahi Wonwoo dan mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu." Kata ayahnya.

Mingyu terperanjat. "Appa!"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tetap ingin Minghao sebagai menantuku. Aku tak mau anakku hidup berdampingan dengan pelacur," kata ibunya, membuat Jihoon dan Seungkwan lagi-lagi mengumpat marah.

Kemudian ibu Mingyu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana jika keluarga kami mengambil hak asuh anak ini? Dengan begitu Wonwoo tak terbebani dan Mingyu tak harus menikah dengannya. Itu jalan yang lebih baik, bukan?"

"Tak terbebani, katamu?! Aku yakin Wonwoo tak mau melepaskan anaknya begitu saja. Lantas kau pikir perjuangannya bertaruh nyawa saat melahirkan itu bukan beban?!" seru Seungkwan.

"Maaf harus ikut campur. Mingyu, kurasa ini bukan masalah kecil. Ini adalah anakmu dengan Wonwoo. Tak ada cara lain selain menikah. Anak ini harus hidup berdampingan dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti anak-anak pada umumnya." kata Jeonghan. Lalu ia beralih menatap anak Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. "Aku dan Seungcheol tak juga memiliki anak. Tapi kenapa kau tak mau menerima anak hasil darah dagingmu sendiri dalam hidupmu, huh? Aku iri padamu karena berhasil punya anak semanis ini."

Perkataan Jeonghan yang lembut, membuat semua orang di dalam sana terenyuh tiba-tiba.

Ayah Mingyu kembali bersuara.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus tanggung jawab, Mingyu. Kau harus menikahi Wonwoo. Ini mutlak."

.

.

.

Dokter sepertinya berkata benar.

Walau sempat mengalami drop dan kembali tak sadarkan diri, kondisi kesehatan Wonwoo tak berbahaya dan tak sampai mengancam nyawa. Tubuhnya hanya membutuhkan istirahat lebih banyak karena sarafnya yang mengalami trauma.

Kemarin malam, ketika Seungkwan dan Jihoon kembali, Wonwoo tampak sedang disuapi oleh salah seorang suster.

Suster itu berkata bahwa Wonwoo sempat menangis karena tak menemukan anaknya bersamanya. Bayangkan jika keluarga Kim mengambil alih anak itu darinya. Mungkin Wonwoo akan mengalami sakit lagi.

Wonwoo mengusap lembut surai hitam lebat putrinya yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia mengulum senyum simpul.

Ia tak memikirkan soal rasa sakit. Tak memikirkan soal Mingyu. Tak memikirkan beban apapun. Karena ia telah terlalu jatuh cinta pada anak yang baru dilahirkannya itu.

"Ini waktunya makan siang, nona Jeon." Seorang suster masuk membawa makanan rumah sakit yang kemudian diletakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kemana orang-orang?" tanyanya, karena sejak beberapa jam lalu tak ada Jihoon maupun Seungkwan di ruangannya.

"Mereka di luar. Ada yang ingin menjengukmu juga."

Wonwoo melebarkan senyumnya dengan semburat gembira. "Benarkah? Bisa kau suruh mereka masuk?"

"Tentu." Sang suster membalas senyumannya, lalu kembali berjalan keluar.

Wonwoo mengusap pipi anaknya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mata lebar anaknya menatapnya dengan lugu dan menggemaskan.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Wonwoo mendongak.

Namun senyumannya luntur seketika melihat siapa orang yang kini masuk dan menghampirinya.

Kim Mingyu.

"Apa maumu?"

Mingyu tak menjawab dan terus menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Lalu pandangan Mingyu beralih pada anak dalam gendongan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa maumu?" Wonwoo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, mengabaikan teguran dingin Mingyu.

"Semua orang sudah tahu. Kita sudah tak perlu merahasiakan apapun lagi."

Wonwoo membungkam beberapa saat. "Oh ya? Apa pengaruhnya denganku?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab--"

"Aku menolak." tegas Wonwoo, kembali menatap anaknya tanpa ingin melihat ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku juga menolak. Kuharap penolakanmu juga bisa membuat ayahku berubah pikiran. Aku juga tak mau kita menikah."

Wonwoo bergeming, mencoba menghiraukan ucapan Mingyu yang mengejutkannya, jujur saja. Ia mengelus lembut bayinya, terus membungkam tanpa menganggap kehadiran Mingyu di ruangan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kalau saja bayi itu tidak--"

"Kau hanya menggangguku di sini. Bisa kau keluar?"

Mingyu tertawa remeh, mengangguk pelan. "Dengan senang hati."

Mingyu melangkah pergi. Ia baru akan memutar kenop pintu untuk keluar, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka oleh Jeonghan.

"Mingyu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

Jeonghan berdecak, menyayangkan kelakuan adik iparnya itu. Ia lalu menarik paksa Mingyu untuk berjalan kembali mendekati tempat tidur Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jeonghan heran. Siapa wanita berwajah cantik itu?

Jeonghan meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya ke atas meja, lalu membungkuk sekilas. "Siang, Wonwoo-shi. Aku Jeonghan, kakak ipar Mingyu."

Kakak ipar Mingyu?

"Ha-halo." Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

Masuknya Jeonghan ke ruangan kemudian diikuti oleh ayah dan ibu Mingyu dengan Seungkwan dan Jihoon di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Wonwoo memandang heran wajah-wajah asing yang menjenguknya.

Melihat wajah malas Mingyu, Wonwoo menebak bahwa kedua orang setengah baya itu adalah orang tuanya. Entah kenapa ini membuat Wonwoo sedikit risih.

"Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan anakku." Ayah Mingyu membungkuk agak lama.

"A-ah, iya." Wonwoo melempar senyum canggung.

"Kumohon. Demi kehormatan keluarga kami, menikahlah dengan anakku."

.

.

.

Wonwoo tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menolak permintaan ayah Mingyu. Ia sudah berulang kali mengutarakan penolakan secara halus, namun dari hari ke hari ayah Mingyu tetap bersikukuh datang kepadanya dengan permintaan yang sama.

Belum lagi, Jihoon dan Seungkwan juga menyarankannya agar menerima tawaran tuan Kim untuk menikah dengan Mingyu, demi kebaikan anak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Jeonghan yang kini sedang membantu merawat anaknya. Jeonghan selalu menemaninya, entah ketika Jihoon dan Seungkwan sibuk ataupun tidak. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Wonwoo dapat dengan cepat akrab dan menyukai Jeonghan yang bertutur begitu lembut.

"Wonwoo... Kau masih belum memberinya nama?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Ia tertawa tipis lalu menggeleng kecil. Selama ini memang ia hanya memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan 'putriku' karena sama sekali tak memikirkan soal nama.

"Minwoo-ya~ Lihat aku~" celetuk Seungkwan tiba-tiba ketika memomong anak Wonwoo.

Jeonghan merengut tak suka. "Meanie~ Kau sudah makan?~" tanyanya riang pada anak Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan eonnie! Namanya Minwoo, bukan Meanie. Dasar aneh!" gerutu Seungkwan.

"Meanie lebih bagus! Minwoo untuk laki-laki!"

"Minwoo terdengar lucu tahu!"

"Yak. Diamlah. Kalian berisik." dengus Jihoon. "Aku juga sedang berpikir."

Kemudian ketiganya terdiam, menatap Jihoon sambil menunggu.

Jihoon menjentikkan jari. "Sudah kuputuskan. Namanya Jeon Wonmi!"

Seungkwan mengangguk cepat. "Tidak buruk!"

Jeonghan mengernyit. Ia menggeleng untuk menolak keras. "Tidak!"

Jihoon menatapnya datar. "Itu lebih baik daripada nama yang kau usulkan."

"Tidak, Jihoon-ah. Jeon Wonmi itu tidak pas." sahut Jeonghan. "Yang benar adalah Kim Wonmi."

Jihoon dan Seungkwan sangat setuju kali ini.

"Kenapa malah kalian yang menentukan?" Wonwoo tertawa. "Tapi tak masalah. Itu sangat membantuku. Kim Wonmi? Bagus juga."

Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Jeonghan, reflek menoleh bersamaan ke arah Wonwoo dengan kaget.

Jeonghan berbinar.

"Wonwoo, itu artinya... Kau mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim??"

.

.

.

Wonwoo sejujurnya masih merasa berat untuk menyetujui tawaran menikah dengan Mingyu, orang yang seharusnya ia hindari.

Tapi semua perkataan Jeonghan selama bercerita padanya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit membuka hati.

Wonwoo tak bisa tak terenyuh begitu mengetahui bahwa Jeonghan belum mampu memiliki anak selama menikah bertahun-tahun. Dan Jeonghan berkata, ayah Mingyu justru bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Mingyu telah memiliki anak dengan Wonwoo. Penantian ayahnya untuk mendapatkan cucu akhirnya tersampaikan. Kedua orang tua Mingyu sangat menyukai Wonmi dan bersikeras mendapatkan Wonmi masuk ke dalam marga mereka.

Dan karena Wonwoo tak mau melepas Wonmi, maka itu lah satu-satunya jalan. Yaitu menikah dengan Mingyu.

Keluarga Mingyu baru saja pergi dari ruangan Wonwoo setelah berbincang dengannya cukup lama. Tetapi mereka melarang Mingyu pergi dan akibatnya Mingyu dengan terpaksa harus dikurung di ruangan itu bersama Wonwoo saja. Jeonghan mengetahui hubungan mereka tak baik sama sekali, sehingga ia mengusulkan cara itu pada semua orang untuk kembali mendekatkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, memperbaiki selimut di dalam box tempat anaknya terlelap pulas. Sementara Mingyu duduk di sofa, memperhatikannya dengan malas. Ia tak punya mood sama sekali. Dari gerak-geriknya, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Mingyu tak merasa nyaman berada di ruangan itu bersama Wonwoo

dan anaknya.

Mingyu sebenarnya bisa saja kabur dari sini dan pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi sudah cukup ia mendapatkan amukan dan pukulan dari ayahnya di rumah.

Benar memang bahwa ayahnya senang karena memiliki cucu darinya. Tapi ayahnya hanya senang pada cucunya, tidak pada Mingyu. Semua orang tahu itu. Jadilah Mingyu dihabisi di rumah dengan segala caci maki dari ayahnya karena telah menghamili anak orang dan menjatuhkan citra keluarganya di depan publik.

Mingyu menegapkan tubuhnya ketika mendadak mendengar Wonmi terbangun dan menangis. Wonwoo pun di landa panik, segera menggendong anaknya itu lalu menimang-nimangnya.

Bibir Mingyu memang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menerima kelahiran anak itu.

Namun.

Dari dasar dasar hatinya yang paling dasar, tak dapat ditepis bahwa Mingyu ingin mendekati anaknya dan melihatnya dari dekat.

Ia sangat ingin melihat Wonmi.

Mingyu hanya bisa melongok-longokkan kepalanya seraya menatap anak dalam gendongan Wonwoo itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Haruskah ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan bersama-sama menidurkan anak mereka kembali?

Haruskah?

Mingyu merasa tak tahan lagi karena Wonmi tak kunjung berhenti menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Setelah mengumpulkan ratusan niat mengusir rasa gengsinya, Mingyu akhirnya berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, mengabaikannya dan kembali sibuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Biar aku saja."

Wonwoo membalasnya dingin. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan anakku padamu?"

"Dia juga anakku."

Wonwoo mendelik. "Kau pernah menyuruhku membunuhnya. Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu sekarang."

"Dia sudah dilahirkan. Kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi Wonmi juga anakku. Aku ayahnya."

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan bibir membungkam. Ia tak menunjukkan perlawanan ketika tangan Mingyu mengambil alih Wonmi dari gendongannya. Ia akui omongan Mingyu benar, dan ia sama sekali tak berhak melarangnya.

Dan juga...

Wonmi sepertinya memang sedang ingin mendapat rengkuhan ayahnya.

Wonwoo tertegun ketika Wonmi dengan mudahnya berhenti menangis begitu Mingyu menggendongnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu melihat bagaimana Mingyu tersenyum menatap mata indah anaknya.

Mingyu pun tak menyangka menggendong anaknya akan membuatnya sesenang ini. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa Wonmi memang seratus persen sangat mirip dengannya. Seperti sebuah duplikat, Wonmi benar-benar darah dagingnya.

"Jika Wonmi tak mau diam digendonganmu, berarti dia sedang ingin bersamaku. Aku harus selalu mendampinginya juga." Kata Mingyu, masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada bayinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Bukankah itu artinya kita harus menikah?"

Tanpa disadari, bibir Wonwoo terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil.

.

T to the B to the C

.

 **jadwal up di ffn mohon maaf jadi lebih lambat daripada yg di wp T.T tapi bakal ttp up disini kokkk.**

 **kalau kalian mau yg up cepet, bagi yg punya wp silahkan baca ke wp. judul ff dan username saya sama aja kokk {**

 ***OOT = buat readersnya ff Different, dimohon kesabarannya dalam menanti yhaa. bakal tetap update kok**

 **jangan lupa review mantemann. dann hepibesdey memegyu, i lobeu yu :'D**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Photo

Sebenarnya, Jihoon masih tak menyukai Mingyu dan kerap kali mengerling tajam pada si taring itu setiap bertemu. Apalagi, sikap Mingyu yang kurang ajar dan selalu tak menghiraukan sopan santun membuat Jihoon tak henti mendumel habis-habisan. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu sama sekali. Dimana rasa bersalahnya setelah membuat Wonwoo begitu banyak menderita?

Di sisi yang lain, Jihoon begitu risih setiap kali ia melihat aura kelam diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bukankah rasanya aneh melihat kedua orang bermusuhan ketika akan menikah?

Bagaimanapun, sepasang calon pengantin tak boleh memiliki pertengkaran apapun menjelang pernikahan mereka, bukan?

Jeonghan pun berpikiran sama seperti Jihoon. Dan baginya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus berbaikan secara perlahan-lahan, tak bisa dipaksa. Jeonghan pastinya mengerti bagaimana sulitnya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebelum anak mereka dilahirkan. Dan ia juga memahami bahwa Mingyu sama sekali belum bisa menerima Wonwoo dalam kehidupannya -karena ia tahu sejak dulu Mingyu sangatlah keras kepala.

Maka, tak ada cara lain selain melarang orang-orang masuk ke ruangan Wonwoo selama Mingyu berada di dalam sana. Jangan menjenguk Wonwoo berjam-jam bahkan menginap selain Mingyu. Itulah kesepakatan baru yang dibuat oleh Jihoon dan Jeonghan sebagai bentuk kerjasama tak langsung antara keluarga Jeon dan keluarga Kim.

Dan ini telah memasuki kesekian hari semenjak Mingyu disuruh mendekam di ruang inap Wonwoo dan harus menginap di sana guna menemaninya. Bayangkan betapa suramnya suasana di dalam ruangan itu karena baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, keduanya tak mau saling berteguran.

Mereka berdua tahu benar, itu memang adalah taktik Jihoon dan Jeonghan untuk mencoba mendekatkan mereka berdua. Dan kalau saja bukan karena bentakan garang mereka, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak mungkin sudi berdua berada dalam satu ruangan.

Tetapi kian lama, saling mengunci bibir rapat-rapat itu terkadang bisa menyusahkan juga. Wonwoo terlalu enggan untuk meminta bantuan Mingyu ketika sedang lapar. Dan Mingyu gengsi untuk mengingatkan Wonwoo saat wanita itu lupa kapan saatnya waktu meminum obat. Terkadang, Mingyu merasa resah sendiri setiap Wonwoo berkali-kali melewatkan obatnya. Bisa dibilang, ia merasa sangat khawatir -walau ia sama sekali tak mau mengakui perasaan itu.

Namun secara tanpa sadar, Mingyu semakin lama dapat menunjukkan perubahan pada sikapnya. Itu terjadi setiap kali Wonmi terbangun dan menangis tengah malam, sehingga dalam keadaan mengantuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus memomongnya bersama.

Dan barusan terjadi lagi.

Wonmi dengan kebisingannya membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu kalang kabut di pagi buta, sekitar jam 2 lewat. Dengan penuh kantung mata mereka berdua berusaha keras membuat Wonmi tenang kembali. Jika sudah seperti itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak bisa mengingat pada jarak mereka lagi.

Seperti sekarang.

Mingyu yang duduk di tepi ranjang, hanya terus mengarahkan pandang pada Wonmi yang perlahan-lahan lelap di gendongan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang. Posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat, tak lagi duduk berjauhan sepeti yang lalu-lalu.

Setelah beberapa saat ruangan menjadi hening tanpa tangisan anak bayi, Wonwoo terlebih dahulu membuka suara, dan melontarkan kalimat yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Dengar. Aku menerima pernikahan itu bukan karena kemauanku, bukan juga untukmu."

Sementara Mingyu, ia masih belum dapat melepaskan perhatiannya pada anaknya, dan hanya menggumam setuju pada perkataan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu agar Wonmi bisa merasakan hidup bersama keluarga yang utuh." Wonwoo menjeda sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tak mau Wonmi tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah disampingnya, sepertiku dulu."

"Hm. Aku tahu." jawab Mingyu lirih. Lalu tangannya terulur, jemari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi putrinya, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku hampir saja kabur. Tapi sialnya, anak ini benar-benar mirip denganku. Aku jadi tak bisa meninggalkannya."

Beberapa detik, keduanya diam kembali. Wonwoo tak menjawab ucapan Mingyu. Namun sesaat setelahnya, suara seraknya kembali terdengar, memanggil lelaki itu seraya menatapnya lurus.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo kali ini.

"Kita akan menikah, hanya untuk anak kita. Jika kau mencintai orang lain, aku tak masalah dan tak akan ikut campur urusanmu."

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Ya, baguslah. Aku memang mencintai orang lain."

"Minghao?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau mudah ditebak."

"Kau sebaliknya."

"Jangan pernah menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Aku punya ribuan umpatan untukmu, jujur saja. Tapi itu cukup melelahkan untuk dikatakan."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Aku mengerti. Intinya kau membenciku."

"Iya. Dan mungkin lebih dari itu."

Setelah itu Mingyu tak menjawabnya, enggan lagi untuk berbicara. Ia lebih memilih melekatkan atensinya untuk si kecil yang terpejam dengan menggemaskan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo, yang tak mampu melepas senyum simpulnya pada Wonmi yang berada di gendongannya, sesekali merapikan rambut halus buah hatinya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Biar aku memindahkan Wonmi ke tempat tidur." pinta Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendongak begitu mendengarnya, lalu menggumam mengiyakan dan membiarkan Mingyu membawa Wonmi.

Sejenak, Mingyu terus menatap putrinya itu dengan begitu lekat. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki anak secepat ini? Apalagi, anak itu lahir tanpa ada rasa cinta dari kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Mingyu tak menginginkannya. Ia tak menginginkan Wonmi dilahirkan sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini, Mingyu tak mau melawan perasaannya yang begitu teduh tiap kali memandang putri kecilnya yang sempat tak diterimanya itu.

Mingyu baru saja menyadari, bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Wonmi dalam hidupnya.

Baru saja tadi malam saling bertukar obrolan, esoknya kedua orang itu tiba-tiba bertengkar karena sesuatu yang cukup sepele -bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu memberanikan diri mengingatkan Wonwoo meminum obatnya, dan Wonwoo menolak tegas. Mingyu tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa marah begitu menyadari bahwa selama ini Wonwoo memang sengaja melewatkan obatnya dan hanya menurut jika yang mengingatkan adalah Jihoon, Seungkwan, atau Jeonghan. Jika ketiga wanita itu tidak ada, Wonwoo akan sengaja tidak minum dengan alasan ia tak suka sesuatu yang pahit.

Dan sesudahnya, Mingyu mengomeli Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak suka disentak, maka ia balik memarahi Mingyu dan berkata bahwa ia tak suka diatur oleh pria sepertinya.

Sialnya, setelah bertengkar, Jeonghan tiba-tiba menelpon untuk mengingatkan Mingyu bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Wonwoo dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kesal ialah ketika mereka mendengar Jeonghan berkata, "Mingyu, kami semua sedang menunggu di rumah Jihoon. Tolong kemasi barang-barang Wonwoo di rumah sakit. Antar anak dan calon istrimu pulang kesini."

Itu adalah suruhan yang mutlak.

Sebaik apapun Jeonghan, ucapannya tak boleh dilawan.

Dan sepertinya, berdua bersama Wonwoo memang dapat membuat Mingyu mendapatkan sebuah kesialan.

Dalam perjalanan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Mingyu terjebak macet.

Hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo di dalam mobil, juga Wonmi yang kini menangis keras.

Entah mengapa Mingyu merasa udara masih begitu pengap dan panas walau pendingin mobil telah diperkecil. Ia membuka jendela mobil di sebelahnya, lalu menghirup udara dan menderukan napas berat dengan raut kusutnya.

Padahal ia hanya sedang duduk di dalam mobil bersama Wonwoo. Tapi mengapa ia berkeringat sedemikian banyak dan merasa begitu penat?

Terlebih lagi, kepala Mingyu terasa berdenyut-denyut karena harus mendengar suara tangisan Wonmi selama bermenit-menit. Telinganya kian lama berdengung sakit karena terus mendengar jeritan anaknya itu.

"Hey. Kepalaku pusing. Bisa kau menidurkannya dulu?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam di dalam mobil, Mingyu membuka suara duluan.

Wonwoo mengerling sinis. "Ini salahmu makanya kita terkena macet. Wonmi mana bisa tidur dalam keadaan begini."

"Kan aku tidak tahu arah jalan pintas menuju rumahmu!"

"Kau yang tidak mau tanya padaku! Makanya aku diam saja biarpun kau salah jalan!"

"Aishh kau benar-benar--" Dan ucapan Mingyu seketika dipotong oleh tangisan anaknya yang semakin keras. Ia mendengus berat. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa sengaja matanya mengarah pada palang besar restoran di pinggir jalan.

Mingyu pun mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan kerutan heran.

"Macetnya cukup panjang. Kita makan dulu."

"Aku sudah makan."

"Ya sudah! Temani aku makan!"

Wonwoo mendecih. "Tidak mau. Membuang waktu."

"Oke. Terserah kau saja. Aku akan pergi dengan Wonmi."

Seketika Wonwoo memelototkan matanya begitu Mingyu merebut Wonmi darinya dan pergi keluar dari mobil untuk berjalan menuju restoran.

Dan entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, Wonmi dengan cepat berhenti menangis begitu berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Wonwoo sedikit tak terima dengan kenyataan itu, kalau boleh jujur. Padahal Mingyu yang paling berdosa, tapi mengapa Wonmi justru terlihat seakan lebih berpihak pada ayahnya daripada ibunya?

"Apakah Daddy-mu ini setampan itu?" Sambil berjalan, Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat putrinya terus menatapnya polos usai jerit tangisnya reda.

Ketika Mingyu hendak memasuki pintu restoran, ia berhenti karena merasakan ada kaki yang membuntutinya dengan hentakan keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja. Wonwoo tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah merengut.

"Katanya tak mau ikut?"

Wonwoo hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Ia membuang wajah lalu berjalan melewati Mingyu masuk ke dalam restoran dan langsung duduk di salah satu meja di dalam sana.

Mingyu menggeleng maklum. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada Wonmi yang masih terus menatapnya lekat dan kini mengedip dengan begitu lucu. "Lihat kelakuan ibumu. Mau jadi apa kau jika akan hidup berdua saja dengannya?" ujarnya pada Wonmi, kemudian masuk dan ikut berbaris dalam antrian.

Dari jauh, Wonwoo mendecih melihat bagaimana para wanita terpana saat Mingyu bergabung dalam antrian bersama bayi dalam gendongannya. Mereka tak henti menatap Mingyu takjub.

Mingyu benar-benar layak disebut hot daddy impian ketika sedang membawa anaknya. Para wanita itu dalam hati bertanya-tanya, siapakah gadis beruntung yang berhasil memikat Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sadar bahwa ia sedang dikagumi, langsung terlihat besar kepala seraya berpose tenang.

Entah kenapa itu sangat memuakkan bagi Wonwoo.

Belum lagi ketika dilihatnya para wanita itu mendadak sok akrab pada Mingyu dan bertingkah sok manis pada Wonmi.

"Beraninya mereka pegang-pegang anakku." Gerutu Wonwoo sensi.

Tak lama, Mingyu keluar dari antrian, menghampiri meja Wonwoo dan duduk di depannya dengan meletakkan satu nampan berisi makanan ke atas meja.

Wonwoo memperhatikan makanan itu dan Mingyu secara bergantian. "Loh. Makananku mana?!"

Mingyu seketika menatap Wonwoo dengan kernyitan kesal. "Katamu kau tidak mau makan!"

"Aku cuma bilang aku sudah makan. Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau makan!"

"Tapi tadi kau menolak ikut kesini!"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini! Itu artinya aku mau makan, bodoh!"

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya terlampau jengkel. Ia menyerah. Ia menyerah untuk melawan perkataan Wonwoo. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya saja, dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Sekarang kau mengabaikanku?!" Wonwoo masih mengoceh rupanya.

Mingyu tetap asik mengunyah makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Wonwoo. Tetapi ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan kilatan pisau dari mata tajam Wonwoo, Mingyu tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk--" Mingyu segera menenggak air putih, lalu meletakkan gelas dengan kesal. "Kalau kau mau makan, ya sudah pesan sendiri sana!"

Wonwoo masih mencibirkan bibirnya. "Uangnya mana?!"

Mingyu berdecak jengah, mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

"Ingat. Jangan pesan yang aneh-aneh. Dokter melarangmu makan macam-macam. Makan sup saja, jangan junkfood. Pesan dalam porsi sewajarnya, jangan banyak-banyak! Setidaknya makan yang benar kalau tak mau minum obat!" Ceramah Mingyu, sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo merampas dompet itu dan pergi seraya mengacuhkan nasihatnya.

Dan tentu saja semua ucapan Mingyu tak pernah benar bagi Wonwoo. Semua perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Wonwoo dalam waktu singkat datang dengan nampan berisi burger keju besar dan kentang goreng, kemudian duduk untuk bersiap makan.

"Yak! Aishh! Sudah kubilang jangan makan itu!"

Wonwoo memukul punggung tangan Mingyu yang hendak merebut makanannya. "Tak usah cerewet! Makan saja makananmu sendiri!"

"Tidak boleh." Mingyu menarik paksa nampan itu sehingga Wonwoo melemparkan delikan marah.

"Aku mau makan burger!"

"Tidak."

"Aku mau ma--"

"Tidak!"

"Aku--"

"Tidak, Jeon Wonwoo! Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Aku selalu ingin makan itu saat aku hamil tapi semua orang melarangku! Makan segigit saja masa tidak boleh?!"

Mingyu memandangnya datar beberapa saat. Kemudian ia membuka burger itu, lalu mengambil dua seledri dari dalam sana dan menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Buka mulut."

Wonwoo memandang seledri itu kesal. "Dagingnya mana?!"

"Buka mulut."

"Tapi, kan--"

"Buka mulut." Tegas Mingyu penuh penekanan.

Dengan ragu, Wonwoo membuka mulutnya tak begitu lebar. Dan Mingyu pun seketika menyumpal mulutnya dengan seledri.

Sambil mengunyah dengan pipi menggembung, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis. "Mana bisa kenyang kalau begini."

"Kau sudah makan di rumah sakit, kan? Jangan banyak protes. Kau tidak boleh makan ini."

"Saat hamil, aku bahkan pernah memimpikan burger keju karena tak ada yang mengizinkanku makan itu saat aku mengidamkannya berhari-hari."

Mingyu mengacuhkan omongan Wonwoo, dan hanya melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku suka burger keju tapi sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak makan itu. Makanya aku tak punya selera dengan makanan lain. Aku maunya makan itu. Kalau terbawa mimpi lagi, bagaimana?" Wonwoo masih berbicara.

Mingyu bingung, siapakah wanita yang sedang merajuk di depannya ini? Sebelum-sebelumnya Wonwoo bersikap dingin ketika berbicara. Dan lihat dia sekarang. Dumelannya lebih terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memohon-mohon pada ayahnya.

Sedikit manis sebetulnya. Tapi Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo adalah bencana besar. Mau seperti apapun dia, Mingyu tetap menganggapnya orang yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Jangan mencoba membujukku, Jeon Wonwoo." kata Mingyu, tak mau menatap Wonwoo yang masih saja berisik.

Wonwoo mendengus kecewa. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk menyentuh burger itu, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat menggeser nampan itu menjauh dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo. Tidak boleh."

"Aku cuma mau mengambil tomatnya!"

Mingyu mendesah lelah, mengalah dan kembali menggeser nampan itu ke tempat semula.

Alih-alih mengambil tomat, Wonwoo malah mengambil utuh burger itu dan otomatis tertawa puas melihat delikan kaget Mingyu.

"Aku menang!" serunya bahagia.

Wonwoo betul-betul sulit diberitahu.

Mingyu mendecihkan tawa ringan seraya menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah capek memarahi Wonwoo yang begitu bersikeras hanya untuk sebuah burger keju. Diliriknya Wonmi yang dipangku di tangannya dengan pandangan lelah.

'Yak, Kim Wonmi. Sebenarnya ibumu ini wanita macam apa?'

Suara dering ponsel di celana Mingyu membuat semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah menghentikan obrolan seketika. Mingyu yang terus mendapat tatapan mereka, langsung mengambil dan mematikan ponselnya tanpa peduli bahwa yang menelpon adalah Minghao.

Bukannya tak peduli sebenarnya. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengangkat panggilan Minghao disaat ia dan keluarganya sedang berkumpul di rumah Jihoon untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan.

Mingyu pun berulang kali meminta maaf pada Minghao dalam batinnya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ialah yang terus-menerus menelpon Minghao namun Minghao selalu menolak panggilan teleponnya. Dan sekarang giliran Minghao balik menelponnya, malah ia yang mematikan panggilan.

Wonwoo yang -dipaksa- duduk di sebelah Mingyu, sempat melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di ponsel itu. Namun ia memalingkan lagi pandangannya dengan acuh. Terserah Mingyu mau melakukan apa. Ia tak mau peduli sama sekali.

Dan baru saja Mingyu akan memasukkan ponselnya, nada dering kembali berbunyi. Minghao menelpon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tak mau mengangkatnya?" Ayah Mingyu bertanya.

Mingyu tersentak kecil. Ia terbata. "Ah, itu..."

"Tidakkah dia akan marah jika kau abaikan?" kata Wonwoo dengan suara kecil, sehingga hanya Mingyu yang bisa mendengar.

Mingyu menoleh, mendengus malas dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku menelpon sebentar." Ujarnya kepada semua orang, kemudian berlalu keluar rumah untuk menjawab panggilan Minghao.

Setelahnya, keluarga Kim dan Jeon kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka soal pernikahan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo. Sesekali mereka berdebat soal bagaimana pernikahan itu akan digelar, dan dimana acara itu berlangsung

"Tapi bukannya itu berlebihan? Dan juga, tak ada orang yang mengenal Wonwoo." kata Jihoon kepada tuan Kim. Sejak tadi, ia selalu mempertahankan argumennya bahwa pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo lebih baik digelar sederhana dan tertutup. Namun ayah Mingyu selalu menepis pendapatnya dan bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus lebih baik dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya sepekan lalu.

"Kalian tak perlu repot. Jeonghan sudah mengatur semuanya dan acara itu telah dikonsepnya dengan matang. Tak peduli siapa yang menikah dengan Mingyu, orang-orang yang datang tak akan mempermasalahkannya." kata tuan Kim. "Tak perlu menunggu waktu berbulan-bulan. Dua minggu lagi, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan. Wonwoo akan menggantikan posisi Minghao di pernikahan ini."

"Benar. Aku harap Minghao tak marah soal ini." sambung Jeonghan.

Tuan Kim membalas. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Minghao beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak masalah. Minghao bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan membantu pelaksanaan pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

Wonwoo larut dalam lamunannya setiap kali mendengar perkataan yang ayah Mingyu lontarkan kepada semua orang di ruang tengah itu. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa keluarga Kim memang sudah jauh hari merencanakan pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao. Jeonghan bahkan telah mengatur penggelarannya dan sudah menghubungi banyak kenalannya untuk mengonsep pernikahan yang rencananya diadakan meriah itu. Dan tentunya, semua itu tak dapat dibatalkan. Pernikahan itu akan tetap dilangsungkan, hanya saja dengan calon mempelai wanita yang berbeda.

Bukan Minghao lagi yang akan direncanakan menikah dengan Mingyu, tetapi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo juga tak mengerti bagaimana Minghao bisa kembali kepada Mingyu setelah berpisah di China hampir setahun silam. Sekilas, terbesitlah rasa bersalah di benaknya. Wonwoo merasa telah mengambil Mingyu dari Minghao dengan paksa -walau ia tak ingin.

"Wonwoo?"

Lamunan Wonwoo terbuyarkan. Ia lantas mengerjap bingung pada semua pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. "Ah, iya?" Tanyanya tak paham.

"Tadi aku sedang bicara padamu. Kau tak mendengarku?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tak suka. Melihat ekspresi heran Wonwoo, lantas ia menghela napas lelah. "Wonwoo. Kau akan resmi menjadi menantuku. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan sesukamu. Jika kau melakukan satu kesalahan saja setelah menikah, aku akan turun tangan."

Mendengar itu, Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya seraya menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah malas beradu mulut membalas celaan 'Nyonya Besar' itu.

…

Sementara di luar rumah, tampak Mingyu menutup panggilan telepon dengan raut menekuk tanpa bersemangat.

Minghao mengajaknya bertemu, lusa. Dan sepertinya pertemuan itu akan membawanya pada pembicaraan yang cukup mengerikan. Mingyu tak sanggup melihat bagaimana Minghao marah padanya. Seminggu yang lalu, Minghao pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mau memandangnya barang sedetik pun. Menyakitkan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Mingyu terlonjak kecil mendengar suara Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, lalu berdehem pelan sembari memasukkan ponselnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Maaf. Hubunganmu dengan Minghao kembali buruk karenaku."

Mingyu mengerjap bingung. Kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Wonwoo kembali menyambung ucapannya karena Mingyu yang tak kunjung merespon. "Tapi jika kau ingin kembali dengan Minghao, aku bisa bicara dengannya."

Mingyu terperanjat, mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Minghao itu pemarah. Dia bisa jadi membentakmu jika kau mencoba bicara padanya."

Wonwoo tertawa miring. "Itu mudah. Aku bisa membentaknya balik."

"Dia akan menamparmu."

"Aku akan menamparnya juga."

Mingyu berdecak. "Lebih baik kau diam di rumah dan minum obatmu ketimbang menemuinya."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mengadukannya pada Jihoon."

Wonwoo mendelik saat Mingyu berjalan melewatinya memasuki rumah. Ia berlari mengejar Mingyu, berusaha mencegah pria itu. "J-jangan!"

"Beberapa hari ini dia tidak mau minum obat. Lihat si pucat ini. Mulutku lelah untuk mengomelinya."

Terlambat. Mingyu terlanjur mengadu pada Jihoon dan Jeonghan di ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah kini memang hanya tersisa Jihoon dan Jeonghan saja. Sementara Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim berada di dalam kamar untuk mengurus Wonmi yang terbangun.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat di sebelah Mingyu yang kini mengarahkan jempol kepadanya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jihoon yang kini mengernyitkan kening seraya menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Wonwoo. Kebiasaan burukmu belum hilang?"

Mendengar gertakan Jihoon, Wonwoo hanya melengkungkan bibirnya memelas.

Malam ini adalah waktu dimana seharusnya Mingyu menemui Minghao di Kafe yang sudah dijanjikan. Tetapi Jeonghan tiba-tiba memerintahkannya agar membawa Wonwoo ke butik untuk menyesuaikan lingkar tubuh Wonwoo dengan gaun pernikahan yang telah dirancang.

Mingyu tak bisa membatalkan janjinya dengan Minghao yang sedang marah padanya. Tapi di samping itu perintah Jeonghan juga tak bisa dibantah.

Beruntung waktu yang dihabiskan Wonwoo bersama Jeonghan di butik lebih cepat selesai dari yang Mingyu perkirakan. Namun karena rumah Wonwoo cukup jauh dan Mingyu tak ingin terlambat menemui Minghao, maka tak ada cara lain selain membawa Wonwoo ikut ke Kafe.

Lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo disuruh mendekam di dalam mobil saja sementara Mingyu pergi menemui Minghao.

Wonwoo menggedor jendela dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil ketika diluar sana Mingyu telah menjauh meninggalkan parkiran.

Tak ada gunanya. Mingyu sudah menguncinya di dalam mobil agar ia tak mengekor ke Kafe. Mingyu hanya membiarkan jendela mobil terbuka sedikit agar Wonwoo tak sesak di dalam sana.

Wonwoo mendengus kecewa. Padahal ia juga ingin menemui Minghao dan membicarakan banyak hal secara baik-baik agar pacar Mingyu itu tak salah paham padanya.

"Pengecut. Setakut itukah dia jika aku menemui pacarnya?" Wonwoo menggerutu.

Wonwoo menyenderkan punggungnya, memandang lurus wilayah parkiran luar mobil dengan wajah kantuk.

Ia bosan.

Wonwoo tak henti mengutuk Mingyu yang telah membuatnya hampir mati kebosanan selama puluhan menit seperti ini. Ia tak peduli Mingyu dan Minghao sedang membicarakan soal apa di luar sana. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu cepat kembali dan membawanya pulang menemui Wonmi yang kini sedang dijaga oleh Jihoon di rumah.

"Huh?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengernyitkan keningnya, memandang heran pada ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kursi kemudi.

"Ia meninggalkan ponselnya?" Gumamnya, lalu dengan rasa penasaran mengulurkan tangan mengambil ponsel mahal milik Mingyu itu.

"Apa ini?! Tidak ada game-nya!" Rutuknya, membolak-balikkan homescreen dengan bosan karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

Wonwoo berniat meletakkan ponsel itu kembali. Tetapi ia mendadak terpikirkan oleh suatu hal. Matanya mengedip, terus memperhatikan ikon galeri dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia ingin membukanya, namun sedikit ragu.

Selagi pemiliknya tak ada, maka Wonwoo berhenti berpikir lama dan membuka galeri dalam ponsel Mingyu.

Melihat isinya, Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, merasa terkejut dalam batinnya.

Galeri itu dipenuhi foto putri kecil mereka. Ternyata selama ini Mingyu memotret Wonmi diam-diam.

Wonwoo sontak menarik senyumannya. Ia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di ponsel itu. Rasa bosannya hilang begitu saja.

Ia membuka foto itu satu persatu, terus menggeser foto demi foto sambil sesekali tertawa kecil karena terlalu gemas dengan wajah Wonmi di semua foto itu.

"Ah. Dia menguap." kekehnya pada salah satu foto.

Wonwoo lalu menggeser layar untuk berpindah ke foto selanjutnya.

Senyumnya memudar kali ini.

Itu foto Wonwoo saat menggendong Wonmi di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

t b c ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

.

hulo frens : **D**

 **di wp udah sampe chap 11 yaa. bagi yang penasaran langsung ke sana aja. tapi kalo tahan buat nunggu, pantengin ffn ini gapapaaa ffn aku masih aktif kokk :** ))

 **jangan lupa ripiew~**


End file.
